


Secretos sexuales

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bomberos, Fantasías sexuales, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, policia, rol sexual, secretos sexuales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Secretos! Esos habían destruido su matrimonio, sin embargo… meses después de su divorcio, aparece en su vida un desconocido que oculta su identidad bajo un pasamontañas y que está dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1: La subasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que os aventuráis en esta historia. Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Para más información, decir que ya la tengo finalizada y la podéis encontrar tanto en wattpad como Amor yaoi, de todas formas iré subiendo todos los capítulos aquí.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? Lo sabía bien aunque no se explicaba cómo había accedido a esa petición tan extraña. Llevaba tres años siendo bombero, pero ese último año había sido el peor de todos. ¡Le encantaba su trabajo! Sin embargo... su matrimonio había sido todo un infierno desde que tuvo la brillante idea de contarle todos sus más íntimos deseos sexuales a su esposo. Creyó que lo entendería, que ambos podrían disfrutar de una saludable vida sexual... en cambio, sólo encontró desprecio en su mirada y asco. ¡No le entendía!

\- Vamos, Sasuke, no es para tanto, sólo un pequeño paseo por la pasarela.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis convencido de esto? – preguntó el Uchiha mirando aquella pasarela que en breve debería recorrer.

\- Es por una buena causa, todos lo vamos a hacer. Somos un equipo, ¿no?

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke resignándose ante aquello – todo sea para pagar las herramientas.

Era sabido por todos que los bomberos siempre sacaban esos atractivos calendarios que vendían para poder pagar ciertas cosas del mantenimiento de lo que utilizaban. Este año habían sido algo más ambiciosos. ¡Una subasta! Una benéfica, pero subasta al fin y al cabo.

Las pujas seguramente echarían chispas. Todos querrían tener a un bombero por una noche en sus casas, pero pocos lo conseguirían. Por una parte, tampoco le importaba mucho a Sasuke, una de sus fantasías siempre había sido tener sexo con un desconocido aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Demasiadas fantasías tenía! ¡Demasiadas le había contado a su ex esposo! ¿Era raro tener ciertas fantasías insatisfechas?

Resopló al ver que la música empezaba a sonar y deberían salir para la subasta. Hoy haría realidad al menos una de sus fantasías. ¡Estar con un desconocido! Porque casi seguro que le pedía sexo. Le daba igual hombre o mujer, en esos instantes llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener sexo que... con tal de desfogarse una noche, no le parecía nada mal. Lo bueno de ser un desconocido es que no tendría que volver a verle, no le conocía, no sabía sus secretos, ni querría conocerlos, sólo pasar el rato. Ya no estaba casado así que... podría hacer lo que quisiera.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? – preguntó su compañero.

\- En nada, supongo – sonrió de medio lado mirando hacia el público.

\- Tu ex esposo no estará ahí, tranquilo.

\- Tampoco pujaría por mí.

Escuchó su nombre. Era su turno y debía salir ahí delante donde el público gritaba entusiasmado y enseñaba billetes con los que compraría a esos bomberos. Un par de sus compañeros ya habían sido subastados, volviendo con sonrisas en sus labios. Se lo pasaban bien desfilando y quitándose algo de ropa, ¡sin llegar a desnudarse! Por alguna razón... sentía miedo. Sólo una vez había abierto su corazón y había conseguido hundir su matrimonio. Ahora llevaba meses sin sexo, con ese miedo a ser demasiado atrevido, a querer probar cosas nuevas, a que le tachasen de pervertido como hizo su esposo.

\- Deja de pensar y sal ahí de una vez – le empujó su amigo ligeramente del hombro para que diera un paso – y diviértete, necesitas una noche para ti... ya me entiendes – le comentó su amigo moviendo la cintura provocativamente.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia es lo que mostraron sus labios, una sonrisa que le hizo entender una cosa... ¡Daba igual lo que hiciera esa noche, sólo sería sexo y la otra persona no le conocía de nada! Podía ser quien quisiera ser. Su compañero tenía razón, sólo debía disfrutar.

Sasuke salió al escenario con su elegante y provocativa sonrisa, vestido con su uniforme de bombero y caminando con decisión hacia el borde de la pasarela mientras las mujeres y hombres allí presentes gritaban, tratando de acercarse a él. Viendo aquel panorama y queriendo superar la suma que sus anteriores compañeros habían conseguido, movió con sutileza su cadera convirtiéndola en pura expectación, obligando a todos los presentes a fijarse en cómo movía su trasero. Sasuke sonrió al escuchar a una de aquellas mujeres completamente histérica pidiéndole que se quitase todo. Quizá empezaba a sentirse cómodo siendo simplemente un plato de carne en una mesa.

\- No puedo creerme lo que veo – sonrió el compañero entre bastidores al ver a Sasuke mover la cintura, volviendo loco al público que sólo gritaba cifras de dinero por él – si hace un segundo parecía que ni quería salir.

\- Déjale que se divierta. Ha estado algo alicaído desde que firmó los papeles del divorcio. Era hora que se divirtiera un poco.

\- Creo que lo pasará bien esta noche.

\- Quien se lo lleve disfrutará de lo lindo. Con tanto tiempo sin tener sexo... lo más seguro es que lo deje seco – se reía su otro compañero al verle sobre el escenario con aquellos movimientos tan sensuales, abriéndose la chaqueta del uniforme.

La chaqueta de bombero cayó al suelo ante la expectación del público. Las pujas seguían subiendo mientras la música sonaba. Sasuke llevó sus manos a la entrepierna, abriendo ligeramente la cremallera como si fuera a quitarse el pantalón, lo que causó aún un mayor revuelo, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre de las últimas filas. Su ex marido estaba allí, observando el espectáculo con cierta sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hizo que se paralizase durante unos segundos.

\- Vamos, tío, sólo esta vez – se escuchaba a un rubio en las filas intermedias.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa tenerle? – preguntó su compañero.

\- Te lo devolveré, lo sabes.

\- Ya... ¿Cuánto tienes?

\- Quinientos dólares – comentó Naruto.

\- Yo tengo unos doscientos más, puedes pujar hasta setecientos – sonrió su amigo, dándole a entender que le dejaba lo que le faltaba de dinero al ver que la puja por Sasuke ya superaba el dinero que Naruto llevaba en mano.

\- Gracias, tío – se alegró Naruto, haciendo una puja mayor que la anterior, pronto superada por otra rival.

\- Mil dólares – se escuchó desde atrás, lo que paralizó durante un segundo toda la sala – ofrezco mil dólares.

Hasta Sasuke se había paralizado por completo al escuchar la voz de su ex marido decir aquello. ¿Para qué iba a pujar por él? ¡Ya le tuvo una vez y le hizo firmar los papeles de divorcio! Quizá ni siquiera quería dejarle divertirse una noche, él siempre estaría ahí, como una sombra acechándole. Naruto se giró hacia aquel policía de la última fila que había subido la oferta hasta un nivel donde él no podía competir.

Naruto sacó su teléfono, parecía estar vibrando así que se apresuró a contestar. Su amigo vio cómo se alejaba unos pasos, como si intentase alejarse un poco del bullicio para poder hablar y entonces...

\- Mil quinientos dólares – se escuchó al otro lado a otro policía que miraba con prepotencia al ex esposo de Sasuke, subiéndole la oferta hasta donde parecía... él no podía pujar.

En aquel instante, Sasuke se calmó al darse cuenta de que no estaría con su ex marido, que por primera vez, parecía no poder ganar pese a que ya le había arruinado un rato de esa noche que debería haber sido perfecta. ¡Tan sólo quería desahogarse!

\- Vendido al señor del uniforme de policía con el número cincuenta y dos – dijo el presentador, consiguiendo así que Sasuke caminase hacia atrás para volver a los vestuarios, sin perder de vista a aquel hombre al que no conocía.

\- ¿Qué...? – preguntó Naruto al ver que la puja finalizaba.

\- No pasa nada, Naruto, otra vez será.

\- No tengo otra vez – sonrió con cierta tristeza – ese chico nunca se fija en mí pese a que trabajamos en el mismo edificio. Me voy a casa, ya no hay nadie que me interese en la subasta.

¡Sí! Naruto, policía desde hacía un par de años, había sentido una atracción casi inmediata hacia ese chico. En un pueblo como Butte, ubicado en el estado de Montana, tanto la oficina de policía como los bomberos compartían el mismo edificio. No era un pueblo demasiado grande, así que... compartir un edificio público para ambos campos de la seguridad había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido su ayuntamiento. Por desgracia para Sasuke que tenía que ver a su ex marido siempre por la comisaría.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, no dejes que eso te afecte, ya está, no vas a ir con él – comentaba su compañero.

\- Ya – sonrió ligeramente – ha sido sólo... un momento lo que me ha afectado. Ya estoy mejor.

\- Diviértete y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Una noche entera para ti. Date el gusto.

Sasuke se colocó nuevamente la chaqueta del uniforme y salió hacia donde estaba el público, buscando la taquilla donde se depositaba el dinero. Allí estaba aquel hombre que había pagado la friolera cantidad de mil quinientos dólares por él, lo que suponía prácticamente lo que él cobraría ese mes o lo que ese hombre... siendo policía, podría cobrar también.

\- Estoy listo – comentó Sasuke a la espalda del hombre que firmaba para dejar constancia que era él quien se llevaba a Sasuke.

\- Perfecto. Pongámonos en marcha, mi amigo no quiere esperar más.

\- ¿Tu amigo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí. Oh, lo siento... yo sólo soy su representante, él es un poco tímido y prefería no estar presente, pero te está esperando, es con él con quien pasarás esta noche.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó el policía.

\- No... casi hasta mejor – sonrió Sasuke – da un poco más de morbo no saber quién es y al fin y al cabo... sólo será una noche.

\- Me alegra que no haya problemas. Vamos, le llevaré hasta el hotel.

¡Fantasías! Eso es lo que Sasuke tenía y muy a menudo. ¡Le gustaba jugar sexualmente! No quería ser uno más de esos que simplemente... era meterla y sacarla, no... pero su esposo no lo había entendido. Él sólo quería divertirse, buscar formas nuevas de excitarse. Aún recordaba la vez que le sugirió que hiciera una "detención ilegal" con él. ¡Claro que eso quedaría en su intimidad sexual!, siendo policía le costaba muy poco haber simulado que le detenía por algo y haber acabado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él, ¡un juego! Eso es lo que Sasuke siempre había soñado, jugar a muchas cosas diferentes con la misma persona, con alguien con quien pudiera compartir sus más oscuras y deseadas fantasías.

Durante el trayecto, no habló con su acompañante. Había algún motel en ese pueblo, sin embargo, se extrañó al ver que se dirigían al aparcamiento de uno de los mejores hoteles de esa pequeña población, al hotel Finlen. Era prácticamente el único monumento histórico que habían conservado y transformado en hotel.

\- Habitación ciento cinco – comentó el conductor otorgándole una tarjeta, seguramente la de la habitación.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Disfrute de la noche – sonrió al verle bajar del vehículo, conduciendo nuevamente y alejándose del chico.

\- Vamos allá – sonrió Sasuke – al menos haremos una fantasía realidad... tener sexo con un desconocido – sonrió tachando mentalmente esa fantasía sexual.

Ni siquiera pasó por la recepción, caminó hasta el ascensor y presionó la tecla de la primera planta. No negaba que estaba nervioso, no era nada habitual en él hacer este tipo de cosas, siempre había mantenido sexo con sus novios formales... pero para todo había una primera vez y la verdad... es que le excitaba un poco el no saber a qué atenerse.

Abrió la puerta directamente con la tarjeta y entró tras escuchar el mecanismo electrónico abrirse. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió sino el hecho de que alguien le agarró de la muñeca y lo empujó hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y empotrándole de frente contra ella mientras colocaba su brazo tras la espalda y le abría ligeramente las piernas.

\- Queda detenido por prostitución. "Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo".

Esas fueron las palabras que escuchó Sasuke sobre la presunta detención, obligatorias siempre ante cualquier detención, sin embargo y pese a pensar en un principio que iba en serio, cuando sintió la mano del policía bajando por su abdomen hacia su entrepierna, entendió que simplemente... estaba jugando, un juego que le excitaba y que él mismo había deseado durante años en silencio. ¡Por fin podía hacer algunas fantasías realidad y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad!

\- Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que no me detenga – expuso Sasuke de forma juguetona.

\- Soy todo oídos – sonrió la persona a su espalda – dime tu sugerencia – susurró sensualmente junto a sus labios mientras sus manos seguían bajando hacia la entrepierna del joven.


	2. Detención

El hombre enmascarado sonrió al ver cómo ese chico entraba en el papel. Durante años había deseado en silencio a ese joven, ese chico que se casó joven y que se divorció apenas al año siguiente de haber tomado sus votos. Le había visto ser el más feliz del mundo y le había visto hundirse junto a su matrimonio, pero él... él jamás se percataba de nada a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme entonces? - preguntó el joven mientras pasaba sus manos por el firme abdomen de Sasuke pese a tener que hacerlo aún por encima de su camiseta.

\- Puedo... ofrecerte mi cuerpo - comentó Sasuke todavía de espaldas, librándose con una mano de su agarre y cogiendo la muñeca del joven para llevarla hacia su entrepierna.

Podía sentir cómo su miembro despertaba, todavía preso de ese pantalón que lo mantenía a buen recaudo. Sasuke sonrió al sentir como aquellos dedos hacían algo de presión y agarraban su miembro.

\- ¿Te gusta mi oferta? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Y quién me dice que no es un truco tuyo? - preguntó el enmascarado - voy a tener que cachearte y comprobar que no llevas armas escondidas con las que puedas atacarme - sonrió el hombre.

El moreno quiso hablar, pero tan sólo una sonrisa surgió en sus labios al sentir cómo la pierna de aquel "policía" se colocaba entre las suyas y le obligaba a abrir las piernas decidido a hacer el cacheo.

\- Manos contra la pared - le agregó aquel anónimo - y de puntillas.

Sasuke hizo caso, viendo que aquella posición realmente era incómoda y entendiendo por qué los policías obligaban a colocarse de esa manera, simplemente... porque el delincuente lo tendría más difícil para escapar o intentar atacarles, ellos tenían el pleno control. Tan sólo un ligero movimiento de la pierna de ese chico abriendo un poco más sus piernas habría sido suficiente para desequilibrarle.

\- Bien... vamos allá - comentó el joven quitándole la chaqueta a Sasuke y tirándola al suelo, palpando sobre la camiseta de manga corta y dejando sus manos unos segundos en su fuerte pectoral. - Vaya... aquí hay algo interesante - dijo tocando sus pezones, esos que se estaban endureciendo bajo sus caricias y que hizo que Sasuke lanzase un ligero gemido ante el contacto - podrían ser peligrosos... están tan duros que podrías sacarme un ojo con ellos.

\- Seré un chico bueno y no lo haré agente - sonrió Sasuke ante la broma de aquel chico.

\- Eso espero. Volveré a ellos más tarde para comprobar que no sean un peligro.

Sus manos continuaron bajando, acariciando su cintura y llegando a esas tersas nalgas que apretó con fuerza consiguiendo que Sasuke suspirase una vez más y cerrase los dedos de su mano con fuerza antes de lanzar una ligera sonrisa. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera ha cumplir aquella de sus fantasías. Tantas veces se la pidió a su ex marido... y nada, había terminado allí, realizando su fantasía con un desconocido.

Al terminar de cachearle, Sasuke sonrió con cierto toque de perversión, dándose finalmente la vuelta hacia ese hombre que permanecía con su rostro y cabello oculto, observando esos ojos azules con la misma intensidad que el más claro de los cielos. ¡No podía negar que le gustaban esos ojos! Y lo poco que podía ver de su piel... parecía que era un chico joven, quizá de su edad, un poco mayor o quizá... un poco menor, no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Contento? Puedes ver que no llevo nada.

\- No sé yo. Creo que tendré que pasar a un cacheo de tercer grado - sonrió el joven apartándose de ese chico para conseguir que viera la gran mesa del salón - si no te importa...

Sasuke sonrió al ver por donde iba la cosa. Caminaba hacia la mesa, cuando sintió la mano de aquel hombre atrapar su muñeca, pidiéndole que se desnudase por completo para el cacheo en profundidad.

\- Claro - sonrió Sasuke quitándose la camiseta frente a él, dejando que ese policía tocase su pectoral unos segundos más, deslizando su mano hacia su trabajado abdomen y desabrochando el botón de su pantalón.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la mesa, bajándose el pantalón con lentitud y esa mirada morbosa en su mirada, una que excitaba al hombre frente a él. Esos ojos azules no podían apartar la vista del movimiento descendente de aquella prenda. ¡Tenerle allí desnudo frente a él era algo que jamás imaginó que sucediera!. Tantas noches había soñado con él y por fin... sería suyo.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de aquel moreno, ejerciendo cierta presión para tumbar a Sasuke sobre la mesa, dejando que su pecho se apoyase en la tabla y obligándole a abrir ligeramente las piernas todavía apoyadas en el suelo.

\- ¿Enserio vas a cachearme? - preguntó con diversión Sasuke.

\- ¿Es que no me creías?

\- ¿Crees que he escondido un arma en mi trasero? - sonrió.

\- Quizá - sonrió el policía.

\- Entonces... deberías investigar bien - susurró Sasuke con un tono sensual, apoyando la mejilla sobre la mesa para intentar relajarse justo antes de sentir cómo aquel hombre humedecía un par de dedos para introducirlos en él.

Un ligero suspiro salió de los labios del moreno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba del sexo y tan sólo quería eso... una noche de sexo intenso. No era mucho pedir... o eso pensaba Sasuke. Apretó los puños al sentir cómo esos dedos se movían en su interior como si buscasen algo, aunque lo único que lograban... era sacarle más suspiros y algún que otro espasmo de placer.

\- Creo... que lo que buscas está un poco más profundo - sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó el joven - entonces voy a tener que utilizar otra cosa para registrarte bien a fondo - sonrió el chico, abriendo uno de los cajones de la mesa y rompiendo con los dientes el papel de un preservativo.

\- Oh sí... creo que está bien dentro - susurró Sasuke dándose la vuelta y sentándose encima de la mesa, abriendo las piernas hacia ese chico.

Al ver aquello, el policía no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando vio a Sasuke por primera vez... le pareció un chico serio pero sumamente atrayente. Era atractivo y no podía evitar fijarse en él cada vez que llegaba al trabajo. Ahora veía mucho más, veía su sensualidad, su forma juguetona de ser en el sexo, esa atracción imposible de evitar que te arrastraba como si de un Tsunami se tratase.

Sasuke estaba atento a cómo aquel hombre se masajeaba el miembro frente a él. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no había disfrutado del sexo, que al ver aquel erecto pene frente a él sólo hizo que se relamiese como si de un gato se tratase, algo que excitó todavía más al policía.

\- ¿Te apetece probarla? - preguntó el policía.

\- Sólo un par de lamidas - comentó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras veía semejante miembro frente a él.

\- No es gran cosa pero...

\- Es más grande que la de mi ex marido - sonrió Sasuke - eso me excita más - le susurró Sasuke al oído, dando una ligera mordida - vamos... te haré disfrutar y estoy convencido... que llegarás bien hondo con esta arma que tienes entre las piernas. Las chicas deben desearte mucho.

\- No soy precisamente muy codiciado - sonrió el joven.

\- Eso es porque no te han visto desnudo. ¿Cómo iban a resistirse a esto? - dijo Sasuke arrodillándose frente a él y dando un par de lamidas al erecto miembro del policía - Creo... que no podré contener los gritos - sonrió el moreno excitando aún más a ese joven que cogió el cabello de Sasuke obligándole a mirarle.

\- No te contengas - le aclaró besándole con pasión, elevándole del suelo para sentarle sobre la mesa mientras sus manos sacaban el preservativo.

\- Déjame a mí - le incitó Sasuke deteniendo las manos del anónimo - yo te lo pondré.

Seductoramente, Sasuke lo colocó en su boca y se agachó hacia el miembro de un sorprendido agente que veía cómo empujaba ese preservativo con su boca, colocándolo y sacándole un par de gemidos.

\- ¡Dios!... tendría que grabar esto. Eres increíble.

Sasuke apartó un segundo su boca para sonreírle con pasión, indicándole que cogiera su móvil si de verdad quería grabarlo, siempre y cuando... aquello se quedase sólo entre ambos. ¡Claro que no iba a enseñárselo a nadie! Pero sí quería tener un recuerdo de esa noche, quería poder masturbarse el resto de sus noches con la imagen de ese chico, de cómo se lo follaba encima de la mesa y él gritaba porque entrase más hondo en él.

A Sasuke no le importó nada ver cómo el móvil empezaba a grabar. Él simplemente se dedicó a terminar de poner el preservativo y con una sonrisa seductora, volvió a subirse en la mesa abriendo las piernas, dispuesto a recibir ese miembro de un tamaño que hasta ahora jamás había visto en ningún otro hombre con los que se había acostado.

Observó cómo el agente se colocaba frente a él y empezaba a introducir su miembro, creando al principio un intenso dolor en Sasuke, un dolor que él lo atribuyó al tiempo que había estado sin tener sexo y al tamaño que iba a recibir.

\- ¡Joder! - susurró Sasuke - si que es grande.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó el hombre preocupado.

\- ¿Parar? ¡Ni de coña! Continúa, voy a disfrutar mucho contigo - sonrió Sasuke - vamos... hasta el fondo - le aclaró.

El joven siguió entrando hasta que sus huevos chocaron contra los de Sasuke, provocando que ambos gimieran al sentir que por fin estaba completamente dentro, sacando un gemido de Sasuke al sentirla tan dentro.

\- ¡Dios! - dejó escapar Sasuke al ver que se había detenido finalmente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Bien? ¡Es genial! Vamos muévete... necesito sentirla por completo.

Una sonrisa escapó del agente de policía, quién empezó a moverse, acelerando el ritmo, intensificando los gemidos de un Sasuke que ahora se agarraba con fuerza al extremo de la mesa dejando que todo su cuerpo temblase, gritando de placer mientras le grababan, soltando de vez en cuando alguna guarrada que parecía estimular todavía más a ese agente que también acariciaba con su mano libre el miembro del moreno, excitándole y dándole un placer que no pudo resistir durante mucho tiempo. Eyaculó prácticamente enseguida, aunque aquel hombre continuó un poco más. Costaba llegar al placer máximo con el preservativo, pero siempre era mejor prevenir posibles enfermedades, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que podía tener el otro.

Sasuke se agarró con fuerza al cuello de aquel hombre justo antes de que éste le cogiera y lo elevase para empotrarle contra la pared, continuando su movimiento dentro de él, besándole con pasión, dejando que Sasuke enrollase sus piernas en su cintura. Una sonrisa... eso era lo que escapaba de Sasuke, jamás le habían empotrado de aquella manera contra una pared, pero ese chico parecía muy contento de tenerle allí, por lo que Sasuke cogió el teléfono del joven y continuó grabando aquello para que pudiera acelerar el ritmo. Llegó en breve, entre espasmos y temblores de todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - comentó Sasuke cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, viendo como el policía se quitaba el preservativo lleno de semen - no puedo creerme que no hagan cola para tener sexo contigo - sonrió.

\- Créetelo... no destaco mucho.

\- Si tuviera tu polla a mi disposición... me la metería todos los malditos días - le sonrió Sasuke.

\- Hazlo - sonrió el joven - puedo darte mi número de teléfono, satisfaré todos tus deseos si es lo que quieres.

\- No es posible, ya tuve bastante con mi ex marido. Él...

\- Él no soy yo. Jamás diré nada de lo que ocurra entre tú y yo. Tus secretos estarán siempre a salvo conmigo.

\- Si me prometes eso... entonces trato hecho.

\- Te daré mi número y mi dirección. Podemos quedar y nos veremos en mi casa pero... no puedes hacer preguntas sobre quién soy, es más morboso así ¿No crees? ¡Sexo con un desconocido!

\- ¿Eres tímido? ¡De acuerdo! - sonrió Sasuke - cumple mis fantasías y seré tuyo todas las noches de tu vida.

***

En cuanto Sasuke se marchó del hotel, el joven recogió las cosas y se dirigió al aseo. Allí frente al espejo, observando el pasamontañas que todavía llevaba, no pudo evitar sonreír al haber tenido a ese chico, al saber que podría tenerlo más noches. Cogió la agenda donde tenía apuntadas todas las fantasías sexuales que ese chico tenía y tachó donde ponía "Detención policial". Su mano se elevó entonces hacia su cabeza, cogiendo el pasamontañas y tirando de él, dejando ver ese cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Su mirada se alejó hacia el teléfono que vibraba en la encimera del lavamanos y descolgó al ver que era su mejor amigo, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó incluso antes de escuchar la voz de Naruto.

\- Tú plan ha sido perfecto.

\- Te lo dije... su ex marido aparecería.

\- Sí... pero ha sido perfecto. Todos piensan que yo no participé en esa subasta. Gracias por haber pujado por él.

\- ¿Valía la pena el sueldo del mes por él?

\- Sí... la valía - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - porque a partir de ahora... voy a tenerle todas las noches en mi cama.

\- Enhorabuena - sonrió Shikamaru - aunque es problemático... no me pidas que vuelva a idear un plan así.

\- Shikamaru... por favor, no digas nada de esto ¿Vale?

\- Jamás. Nadie sabrá que te acuestas con él, no le diré a nadie que eres tú, ni aunque Sasuke pregunte.

\- Gracias.


	3. Edificio conjunto

Como siempre, la comisaría estaba llena de gente. Todos entraban y salían, muchos policías pasando hacia la cafetería antes de volver a sus mesas y seguir con documentos, otros que se marchaban hacia los vehículos patrullas y otros... que regresaban a coger algo o dar algún parte antes de volver. Los teléfonos sonaban incesantes y para el mayor de los aburrimientos de Naruto... a él le había tocado hoy estar en el telefonillo repartiendo las llamadas.

\- Comisaría de policía de Butte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó Naruto al descolgar el teléfono, observando cómo en ese momento entraba Shikamaru con su compañero – un momento por favor, le paso.

Naruto pulsó el botón correspondiente de la extensión y redireccionó la llamada al teléfono del despacho número tres, donde otro agente respondió, logrando así finalmente colgar él ese dichoso aparato.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

\- Esto es un aburrimiento. ¿No podrías desconectar los teléfonos durante un rato?

\- ¿Y si hubiera alguna urgencia?

\- ¿Cuántas urgencias tenemos en este pueblo? – preguntó Naruto – y no cuenta el gato que se le escapa a la señora de la doscientos dos.

Shikamaru rió con ganas. Era cierto que aquella mujer llamaba siempre que su gato se escapaba de casa. Entendía un poco a Naruto, apenas había nada entretenido que hacer en ese pueblo, no era demasiado grande, sin embargo, siempre tenían alguna que otra llamada.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – preguntó su compañero.

\- No sé... supongo que ver el partido de los Butte Roughriders – sonrió Naruto haciendo alusión al partido de Hockey que se televisaba esa noche por la televisión.

\- Ya tienes mejor plan que yo – sonrió – iba a quedar con unos amigos a echarnos unas cervezas antes de la cena pero... mi mujer quiere que esté en casa temprano. Ni siquiera sé para qué.

\- Es tu aniversario – le solucionó Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado Shikamaru.

\- Que hoy es tu aniversario de boda. ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado?

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Cómo un genio como tú puede olvidar algo así?

\- Esto es problemático – fue su única frase – tendré que pasar a comprar algo de camino a casa.

\- Buena suerte.

Aquellos intensos ojos azules se cruzaron entonces con dos policías que entraban en ese momento por la puerta. Uno de ellos ya ascendido a Sargento. Nagato le miró con cierta sonrisilla que tensó a Naruto por completo, pero tanto Shikamaru como él, mantuvieron el silencio sin perderles de vista.

\- Le partiría la cara a ese imbécil – añadió Naruto al ver que se marchaban.

\- No te metas en más problemas. ¿No has tenido bastante después de la última pelea con él? – preguntó indicándole con la mirada y la cabeza su castigo en centralita.

\- Se estaba burlando... - intentó hablar Naruto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Ambos se callaron al instante aunque Naruto fue el único en sonrojarse ligeramente al ver a ese moreno con su mochila al hombro. Tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos, un rostro de felicidad pese a estar con su seriedad habitual. Era... diferente, hoy estaba diferente y Naruto sabía el motivo aunque no pensaba decir nada.

Al pasar cerca del mostrador de la policía, Naruto agachó la mirada, escribiendo un par de garabatos en una de las hojas, fingiendo estar ocupado con tal de no cruzar sus miradas, sin embargo, Sasuke ni siquiera se percató de él, sus compañeros ya le esperaban en la intersección del pasillo.

\- Aquí llega Sasuke. ¿Nos vas a contar qué tal anoche? – se reía uno de sus compañeros a la vez que lo tomaba de los hombros.

\- No pienso contaros nada – sonrió Sasuke – vamos, tíos... a trabajar – sonrió entrando hacia el pasillo del taller de bomberos.

\- Levanta ya la cabeza – escuchó Naruto a Shikamaru – ya se ha marchado, pero creo que deberías hablar con él.

\- Ya sabes que es mejor así, su ex marido es... un compañero... muy capullo pero un compañero – dijo con cierta tristeza Naruto – da igual, no pasa nada.

***

Entró en el vestuario para cambiarse al uniforme de bombero. Sus compañeros ya debían estar en el gimnasio pero él había llegado un poco tarde. No era habitual en él, pero con todo lo de anoche, había sido imposible llegar antes. Se puso en pie tras calzarse la última bota y la colocó sobre el banco de madera para atarse los cordones.

\- ¿Follaste a gusto anoche? – escuchó aquella voz que detestaba, la voz de su ex marido.

\- Lárgate de aquí, esta parte del edificio es para bomberos y no recuerdo que tú seas uno de mis compañeros.

Sasuke terminó de atarse la bota y pasó junto a su ex marido, cogiendo su chaqueta negra ignífuga para irse con sus compañeros al gimnasio. Ya iba bastante tarde y para colmo... no quería estar allí con ese idiota.

\- No me has contestado – agregó Nagato cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke.

\- Suéltame – afiló su mirada – tengo que trabajar.

\- No escucho que suene la sirena – sonrió.

\- No estamos siempre fuera, imbécil, cuando no tenemos alertas vamos al gimnasio, nos mantenemos en forma y hacemos simulacros. Ahora lárgate de una maldita vez, tú y yo acabamos hace mucho.

\- No me has respondido.

\- Y no tengo por qué hacerlo. No eres nada mío.

Una sonrisa empezó a salir en el rostro de Sasuke a medida que apartaba su brazo y se soltaba de aquel agarre, saliendo por la puerta del vestidor para volver con sus compañeros. Seguramente ellos también sacarían bromas respecto a esa noche, aunque no pensaba contar absolutamente nada.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al gimnasio. Allí estaban todos sus compañeros, unos corriendo en la cinta, otros haciendo pesas y algún otro... en la cuerda, sin embargo, todos se giraron a mirarle en cuanto entró, silbando y aplaudiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Vale ya – intentó decir Sasuke pese a que ellos continuaban con la broma.

\- Debió ser una noche movidita – escuchó a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Sí, sí... casi como la tuya con tu esposa – bromeó Sasuke consiguiendo que su compañero sonriera pero detuviera la broma.

\- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas o es que no te dejaba levantarte? – preguntó otro.

\- Vale, chicos... basta de bromas. Voy a empezar por las dominadas – comentó mirando las barras.

Dejó la chaqueta en el suelo encima de su bolsa y se colocó bajo las barras. Por suerte allí dentro hacía calor y todos vestían con la camiseta corta gris y los pantalones oscuros que acababan en aquellas botas. La gente no podía imaginarse cuánto podía llegar a pesar todo el equipo que debían soportar a la hora de trabajar. Siempre tenían que hacer ejercicio, siempre tenían que llevar a cabo los simulacros, todo era practicar y mantenerse.

Sasuke saltó hasta agarrar con sus brazos las barras sobre él y flexionó las rodillas, cruzando los pies para centrarse en subir. Inició las dominadas, dejando la barra tras su cuello sabiendo que era más complicado hacerlas por detrás, que por delante.

Todavía podía escuchar alguna risilla por parte de sus compañeros, pero también sabía que ellos jamás dirían nada ofensivo ni por el estilo. Lo mismo que él había vivido anoche posiblemente ellos también lo habrían hecho tras la subasta. Ellos simplemente estaban más atentos a él por el tiempo tan malo que había pasado con lo del divorcio. En el fondo sólo se preocupaban por él y bromeaban un poco para no hacerle sentir muy mal.

***

Naruto observaba aquel despacho con el sargento dentro. Sabía de sobra que a él ya no le tomaban en cuenta desde aquel altercado de hace unos meses. Quizá se había pasado un poco con su anterior compañero. ¡O eso creían todos!, pero él... él seguía pensando que se lo merecía pese a que le hubieran relegado al teléfono de la entrada principal.

Shikamaru y Kiba eran los únicos dispuestos a trabajar con él en este momento, pero su jefe... prefería seguir castigándole en vez de dejarle hacer su trabajo. Era normal que ni Sasuke se fijase ya en él, ¡nadie lo hacía en esa oficina! Sólo era... "el pringado de turno", el que por un problema con su anterior compañero ahora pagaba los platos rotos.

\- Hasta luego, pringado – escuchó que decía Nagato tras salir del despacho del jefe para marcharse con su compañero a patrullar.

¡Cómo echaba de menos ir a patrullar! Sin embargo, ahí tenía que quedarse él, sentado en esa silla y descolgando teléfonos. Estaba harto de aquello, tanto... que apretó el puño y fue a levantarse para sacudir a ese idiota, pero su compañero Shikamaru que estaba allí cerca, le tomó de los hombros y le impulsó sobre el asiento de nuevo evitando otra catástrofe.

\- No le hagas caso. Sólo intenta provocarte – le añadió.

\- Lo sé, pero es que... se la está ganando.

\- Siempre eres demasiado impulsivo.

\- Ya tuve que aguantarle durante meses cuando patrullábamos juntos. Lo único bueno que me trajo aquel problema con él es que no tengo que aguantarle más.

\- Y que estás castigado aquí hasta nuevo aviso – sonrió Shikamaru.

\- Como odio a ese tipo.

\- Ya le odiabas desde que te enteraste que iba a casarse con Sasuke.

\- No sé cómo pudo casarse con él.

\- Le engañó... como hace con casi todos. No creo que se mostrase ante Sasuke tal y como en realidad era y cuando lo descubrió... se divorció.

\- Por suerte. Es un cretino.

El teléfono móvil de Naruto vibró sobre la mesa de pino, captando la atención de ambos al instante. No es que ese rubio recibiese muchas llamadas y menos... porque con los que más salía a tomar algo eran los compañeros del trabajo. Desde aquel incidente... prácticamente le despreciaban y los dos únicos que aún quedaban con él, estaban en esa comisaría trabajando en ese momento. Era imposible que fueran ellos.

\- ¿Esperabas una llamada? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- No, la verdad es que no – se extrañó Naruto, apartando de su oreja el pinganillo de la oficina para poder contestar a su teléfono - ¿Dígame?

\- Ey, chico misterioso – escuchó la voz de Sasuke, tensando a Naruto.

El rubio colocó su mano tapando el altavoz del teléfono y se giró hacia Shikamaru entre confuso, aterrado y sorprendido.

\- Es Sasuke – susurró hacia Shikamaru.

\- Contesta, idiota, no le dejes hablando solo – comentó Shikamaru dándole un manotazo al escuchar aquel silencio.

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- Yo que sé... no fui yo quien me acosté con él.

\- Shikamaru... te adoro pero... lárgate, no puedo hablar con él si estás aquí.

\- Vale, vale. Ya me voy.

\- Ey... ¿Sigues ahí? – escuchó a Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si, sí – se apresuró a responder Naruto en cuanto se quedó a solas – es que... no esperaba que llamases tan rápido.

\- Te lo prometí, ¿no? ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta?

\- Claro que sigue en pie.

\- ¿Te apetecería esta tarde... no sé... quedar? – preguntó Sasuke algo dudoso, aunque Naruto escuchó un ruido al otro lado, seguramente uno de sus compañeros metiéndose con él, lo que le hizo reír.

\- ¿Siguen bromeando contigo por lo de anoche?

\- Están muy pesados – sonrió Sasuke – Iba a llamarte luego pero...

Sasuke miró a sus compañeros, todos en el vestuario, con las toallas y moviendo la cintura de forma sugerente y haciendo tonterías en referencia al sexo, por lo que Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreír al darse por aludido.

\- Te han insistido... ya – susurró Naruto con una sonrisa – pues... iba a ver el partido de Hockey esta tarde pero... si quieres quedar, por mí está bien.

\- ¿Tienes algo pensado?

\- Claro que sí. Escúchame bien y te cuento lo que haremos. Hay un bar a las afueras, te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje. Hoy hay una fiesta de disfraces aunque no hace falta que vayas con uno, yo iré con una máscara. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vaya, está genial. Tengo algunos sueños eróticos con los bares – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Puedes ir solo o con un amigo, la idea es la siguiente. Vas a fingir que has ido allí con tu novio pero él está pasando de ti, por eso vas a flirtear con miradas con un chico al final de la barra.

\- Interesante – sonrió Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ese chico sería él – sigue contando. Tienes toda mi atención.


	4. Bares

Se ataba las botas a gran velocidad frente a sus compañeros, quienes no entendían el arrebato de prisa que tenía hoy Sasuke. Él solía ser de los últimos en cambiarse, pero hoy, había sido el primero en salir de la ducha y ya estaba completamente vestido cuando ellos todavía llevaban la toalla.

\- ¿Has quedado? – preguntó un compañero con una gran sonrisa - ¿Es con el chico de la otra vez?

\- Parece que Sasuke va buscando marcha – sonrió su otro compañero moviendo la cintura con un toque seductor.

\- Ya basta los dos – se quejó Sasuke pese a que seguía sonriendo.

\- Mírale... si hasta sonríe y todo. Sí que ha quedado para darse un "gustillo".

\- Callaos ya – les ordenó Sasuke con seriedad, aunque al agachar la cabeza para terminar de atarse las botas, una sonrisilla apareció en su rostro.

En parte, sus compañeros tenían razón. Él siempre había sido muy animado aunque no lo pareciera por fuera. Le gustaban esa clase de juegos sexuales, esos que su esposo jamás quiso darle y que ahora... un desconocido se los estaba ofreciendo. No podía evitar sentirse atraído y motivado para quedar con él.

Cuando elevó la cabeza, escondiendo esa sonrisa que de vez en cuando se le escapaba involuntariamente. Los observó. Allí estaban aún con esa cara de idiotas, mirándole desde la distancia mientras se cambiaban. Puede que ellos no supieran exactamente todas sus perversiones, pero sí sabían una cosa, que ese chico no era lo que aparentaba desde fuera, no creían que él fuera un chico tradicional. Le conocían demasiado bien para saber que le encantaba la adrenalina y que practicaba algunos deportes de riesgo de vez en cuando.

\- Diviértete – escuchó todavía cuando iba a salir por la puerta, pero él les ignoró.

No necesitaba que sus compañeros supieran más de lo necesario y él siempre había sido muy reservado para su vida personal. Era algo que consideraba privado y aunque uno de sus miedos era que sus secretos salieran a la luz, ese chico desconocido no parecía haber difundido nada de la noche anterior, algo que le calmaba.

Cogió el ascensor hacia el parking subterráneo y buscó su moto entre el resto de los vehículos, la mayoría de sus compañeros o de los policías que trabajaban en el edificio. En la zona para motos, se encontraban varias, entre ellas, la moto de cross de uno de sus compañeros. Junto a ella, su "SYM Wolf 250i" en color negro, con el casco enganchado a la rueda trasera.

Se agachó junto a su moto y sacó la pequeña llave de la cadena para abrir el cerrojo. Ya estaba guardando todo bajo el sillín cuando escuchó aquella voz que últimamente no paraba de oír. ¡Se estaba empezando a cansar!

\- ¿Ya te marchas?

\- He terminado mi turno – le dijo sin más, no quería ni tenía la necesidad de darle mayor explicación.

\- Siempre podrías tomarte algo conmigo.

\- Ni de coña – sonrió Sasuke sin siquiera mirarle.

Sasuke terminó de colocarse mejor la mochila antes de coger el casco entre sus manos dispuesto a irse en cuanto pudiera. Una vez abrochó la cinta de su casco, metió las manos en sus ajustados guantes y cerró la chaqueta de motorista.

No entendía qué le había dado ahora a su ex marido para tener semejante manía persecutoria con él. Hacía meses que lo habían dejado y al principio, ni se inmutó lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Era quizá que sentía que otro hombre estaba invadiendo su terreno? Aunque pensándolo bien... ¡Ya ni era su terreno! Había dejado claro que era mejor ir cada uno por su lado.

\- No sé con quién estás quedando estos días, pero...

¡Arrancó la moto! No quería ni escucharle y la cilindrada le hizo el favor de acallar aquella conversación, alzando los pies hasta los estribos y acelerando para marcharse. Tampoco quería llegar tarde a su cita y eso era lo único que le interesaba en ese instante.

Miró su móvil tras aparcar la moto y se quitó el casco. Ésa era la dirección que el desconocido le había mandado. Era un bar de deportes y realmente no sabía si llevaba la indumentaria apropiada. Veía a los que entraban, con la cara pintada con los colores de su equipo, con camisetas deportivas y pantalones vaqueros. Se miró a sí mismo... sólo coincidía con ellos en los pantalones, porque el resto... era más un look de motorista que otra cosa.

Pensó durante unos segundos si sería adecuado entrar con esas pintas, pero también se dio cuenta de que el "desconocido" parecía conocerle demasiado bien. Había realizado una de sus fantasías e iba en camino de la segunda. Por momentos, le causaba curiosidad saber cómo era que sabía esas dos fantasías suyas, quizá era casualidad por las fantasías típicas de los hombres.

Colocó la cadena a la rueda trasera de la moto y caminó con el casco en su mano hacia la entrada del bar. Allí dentro había mucho bullicio y la gente apenas se percató de él. Todos miraban la pantalla engatusados por el partido de hockey. De vez en cuando, se levantaba alguno cuando creían que su equipo tenía posibilidad de marcar, y se dejaban caer nuevamente en la silla golpeando la mesa con el puño al ver sus esperanzas frustradas. Sasuke sonrió, porque pese a lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar, todos parecían estar en lo suyo.

\- Una cerveza – le pidió Sasuke al camarero al llegar a la barra.

Esperó a que dejasen frente a él el botellín de cerveza y miró la pantalla que retransmitía el partido antes de llevar aquel cilindro hacia sus labios. ¡Estaba sediento!, casi la mitad de la cerveza se la tomó de un golpe.

Durante unos minutos esperó en silencio, observando el partido y mirando el reloj de su muñeca. No había quedado tampoco a una hora exacta, simplemente habían acordado verse allí. ¡No dejaba de mirar el reloj! Pero las agujas parecían haberse quedado congeladas.

\- ¿Estás sólo? – escuchó que alguien preguntaba a su lado, un chico que llevaba una máscara estilo del portero de hockey, con un stick en la mano. Sin embargo, fue el cabello rubio lo que identificó como el chico al que conocía.

\- La verdad es que sí. Había quedado con mi novio pero... en el último momento le ha salido una reunión importante – mintió Sasuke, siguiendo el juego que aquel hombre le había sugerido para la cita.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una cerveza? – le preguntó al ver su cerveza bajando de la mitad del botellín.

\- Claro – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Por qué no?

\- Así que... tu chico te ha dejado plantado – comentó Naruto, pasándole el nuevo botellín – es una lástima, con un chico como tú, yo jamás te dejaría solo en un bar.

\- Estaba liado – comentó Sasuke como si defendiera a ese "novio ficticio".

\- ¿Cuántas veces está liado a la semana? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio. Intentó meterse en el papel que aquel chico le había exigido por teléfono, un chico que apenas veía ya a su novio, que se sentía abandonado y para nada importante. Una relación que se iba al infierno lentamente pese a que él trataba de sostenerla.

\- Sólo unas pocas – mintió.

\- Ya veo – dijo Naruto, elevando un poco la máscara para poder llevar su cerveza a sus labios.

Por un instante, los ojos de Sasuke intentaron ver bajo aquella máscara. Sentía curiosidad por cómo sería realmente ese chico al que no conocía, pero con el que estaba teniendo las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida. Sólo de pensar en lo que había hecho la noche de antes, ya se excitaba.

\- ¿Te gusta el hockey? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No en exceso, soy más de béisbol.

\- ¿En serio? Yo tengo un par de pelotas firmadas en el coche. ¿Te gustaría verlas? – sugirió Naruto.

\- No pienso irme con un desconocido – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Llámame... Uzumaki entonces – sonrió Naruto tendiéndole la mano a símbolo de presentación.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó él, aunque ahora dudaba si ese chico le habría dicho un apellido falso o sería el auténtico.

\- Vamos... si te gusta el deporte, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas. Tengo el coche justo ahí fuera.

\- Lo siento... estoy esperando a mi novio, en serio, sólo... ha dicho que se retrasaría por la reunión.

\- Lo entiendo. La reunión era más importante – sonrió Naruto – si cambias de idea... sal por esa puerta de ahí, te divertirás mientras le esperas – señaló la puerta de incendios -. ¿Cuánto hace que él no te entretiene? - le susurró.

Naruto dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y dejó la mitad de la botella sin finalizar. Caminó hacia la puerta de incendios dispuesto a irse al callejón de atrás cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

\- Ey... Uzumaki. Espera.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Sí – le dijo sin más – si él está en una reunión, creo que... yo también puedo ocuparme en otra.

\- Eso está mejor. No te arrepentirás de mi propuesta – le sonrió.

\- Sólo estoy interesado en ver tu material deportivo – le añadió Sasuke.

\- Por supuesto. ¿De qué creías que hablaba?

Sasuke siguió a ese chico hacia el callejón de atrás. ¡Era cierto que su coche estaba aparcado allí! Y no sabía cómo lo había metido en una zona restringida. Era posible que conociera al dueño del local o a saber... la cuestión era que allí nadie iba a molestarles. Ese chico tenía todo perfectamente hilado para sus citas.

\- ¿Dónde están esas pelotas firmadas? – preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto abría la puerta de atrás del coche.

\- Están justo aquí – le dijo dándole un bolígrafo – puedes firmarlas cuando quieras – comentó mientras cogía el dobladillo de su pantalón, indicándole a Sasuke que hablaba de sus huevos.

\- Ya te he dicho que tengo novio.

Naruto arrinconó a Sasuke contra su coche. El moreno podía sentir los asientos de cuero en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, pero se negó a sentarse. Sabía que entrar en el vehículo sería sexo al instante y él tenía un papel que hacer pese a que sólo quisiera el sexo en ese instante.

\- Y también que te gusta el deporte, sobre todo el béisbol. Yo tengo un bate interesante – le sugirió, cogiendo la mano del moreno y metiéndola bajo su pantalón para que cogiera su miembro.

\- Te lo repito, tengo novio – le agregó Sasuke, pese a que sus dedos estaban apretando y soltando aquel miembro.

\- ¿Entonces por qué juegas? – le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa – sé que tu chico no te da lo que necesitas. No te preocupes, yo te complaceré en todo. Lo deseas tanto como yo – suspiró Naruto a su lado, elevando ligeramente su máscara para juntar sus labios a los de ese chico.

¡Dulce! Eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke. Ese chico pese a estar inmerso en su papel de "chico que sólo busca sexo casual", estaba siendo dulce y atento. Su beso era lento, unos leves roces que le hacían desear por más, unos roces que quitaban toda incertidumbre en él y que le hacían caer cada vez más en la excitación del momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie y no supo por qué... aquel beso le hizo sentir diferente. ¡Se sintió amado y deseado una vez más! Lo que jamás esperó encontrar después del rechazo de su ex marido.

¿Era posible que ese chico le quisiera? Aquella duda le asaltó a Sasuke. Hasta ese momento creía que sólo era sexo. Estaba claro que le deseaba por su atractivo y posiblemente por su cuerpo, sólo una noche donde todas sus fantasías se realizaban, pero tras ese beso, al notar ese sentimiento extraño de protección y dulzura que emanaba su compañero, dudó si podría ser algo más que sólo sexo.

¡No quiso preguntarle!, sabía que aquello habría arruinado el momento, toda la escena ficticia que habían interpretado se vendría abajo si realmente le preguntaba algo como aquello y todo... por algo que podría estar en su imaginación.


	5. La fuerza de un apellido

Todavía sostenía el bolígrafo que le había dado aquel desconocido en su mano, pero estaba tan absorto en ese beso cargado de sentimiento, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando en su mano. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía apreciado ni querido, quizá nunca lo había apreciado. Hasta su ex marido, con el que creyó que compartiría el resto de su vida y que le amaba... había resultado ser de la peor de las calañas.

Al final todo se resumía en que sus novios o pretendientes no estaban interesados en él, sino en las influencias de su familia, en las riquezas o las empresas que su familia manejaba. Él sólo era un medio para obtener un objetivo, nada más que eso. A veces hasta dudaba si realmente a su familia les importaba. Hacía por lo menos un año que ya no hablaba con ellos. Prefirió romper toda relación con su apellido, con sus influencias y su dinero, quería vivir por independiente, tratar de encontrarse a sí mismo sin nadie que le dijera cómo comportarse, vestir o vivir. Sólo quería saber quién era realmente.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sacar una ligera sonrisa. ¡Todavía no sabía quién era en realidad Sasuke Uchiha! Y, al parecer, nadie apoyaba su decisión, menos aún lo hizo su esposo al enterarse que iba a distanciarse de todo lo que conocía hasta el momento, del dinero de su familia, de sus empresas, que iba a convertirse en bombero y vivir por su cuenta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto, todavía con la máscara puesta.

\- Sí. Sólo... pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En las decisiones que estoy tomando últimamente.

\- ¿Decisiones que me influyen? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Puede ser. Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé nada de ti excepto que eres bueno en la cama – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Eso es malo? Creí que te gustaba no conocer a la otra persona.

\- Supongo que me gusta en parte, al fin y al cabo, tampoco me conozco a mí mismo.

\- Yo sé quién eres, más o menos – le dijo con seriedad Naruto, viendo por dónde iba aquel chico.

\- Sí, claro... Sasuke Uchiha, todos me conocen por mi familia.

\- No hablo de tu familia – sonrió Naruto, alejándose ligeramente de ese moreno y sentándose sobre el capó de su coche.

Por algún motivo, al ver ese rostro melancólico de Sasuke, entendió que ahora mismo no necesitaba sexo, sino alguien que le dijera un par de verdades, alguien que estuviera allí y entendiera por lo que pasaba.

\- Eres muy serio y tiendes a alejarte de la gente. Crees que te fallarán, pero... en realidad siempre eres el primero en confiar en ellos. Me gustan tus sonrisas, son muy escasas, la mayor parte de las veces arrogantes, pero también son sinceras y hermosas. Tu lengua es afilada como cuchillos – sonrió Naruto – pero dices las verdades sin cortarte nunca en lo que pensarán, eres sincero. Creo que asustas un poco a la gente, pero a mí me excitas mucho, de hecho... desde la primera vez que te vi, ya no pude apartar mis ojos de ti. Es posible que no sepas aún quién eres en realidad, pero irás descubriendo eso con el tiempo. De hecho, cuando te distanciaste de tu apellido y tu familia, cuando les plantaste cara y te hiciste bombero pese a que ellos se interpusieron... es cuando más me gustaste. Fuiste muy valiente.

¡Le conocía! Estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y quizá... hasta le halagaban un poco. Nadie le había dicho nada parecido jamás, podía ser porque nadie se fijaba en él, sino en su familia y lo que podían hacer por ellos. Ese chico... le conocía de algo y no sabía de qué.

\- No le des más vueltas, Sasuke. Sólo... sé tal y como quieras ser. No tengas miedo de lo que piensen los demás, a mí sólo puedes sorprenderme para bien – sonrió al tratar de darle ánimos.

\- Eres muy raro – sonrió Sasuke con sinceridad – quizá alguna vez pueda hacer algo que no te guste. Creo que tienes una visión de mí demasiado perfecta, casi utópica. Yo no soy...

\- ¿Perfecto? Lo sé. Eres humano como todos. Cometemos errores y puede que tu familia opacase esa parte de ti al exigirte ser siempre el mejor y estar a la altura de sus expectativas, pero a mí me gusta cuando cometes errores y cuando sonríes como ahora. Yo no voy a fallarte, no estoy aquí por tu familia, sino para poder ver tus sonrisas.

\- Si no te importa mi familia ni nada por el estilo... ¿Por qué sigues ocultándote bajo una máscara? ¿Crees que me echaría atrás si conociera tu identidad?

\- Es posible – sonrió Naruto – además, le quitarías la gracia a tus fantasías, ¿no crees?

¡Curiosidad! Cada vez sentía mayor curiosidad por ese chico. Estaba claro que le conocía, que se habían visto antes o incluso habrían hablado. Ahora también sabía el motivo por el que estaba haciendo todo eso... era por él, pero... ¿Cómo era posible que conociera todas sus fantasías más oscuras? Ésa era una duda que quería resolver aunque otra parte de él dijera que prefería seguir como hasta ahora.

\- Eres raro – dijo de nuevo Sasuke, apartándose del asiento trasero del coche para ir donde ese chico estaba sentado, colocándose en medio de sus piernas – pero también eres interesante.

Naruto sintió cómo la mano de Sasuke se movía por su muslo en busca de su entrepierna. Desde luego, ni siquiera el paro por aquella conversación le había quitado las ganas de continuar. El rubio movió su mano hasta la nuca del moreno, acercándole a él para poder besarle con pasión una vez más, intentando prender de nuevo aquella llama que se había consumido por momentos y que ahora parecía avivarse con mayor intensidad.

Era extraño sentirse tan a gusto con un simple desconocido, una persona que pese a parecer conocerle demasiado bien, ni siquiera tenía interés en su pasado o en su familia. Eso era lo que más le extrañaba a Sasuke, lo que más le descolocaba. Todos se acercaban a él por su familia, por su apellido, pero ese chico parecía buscar otra cosa. Posiblemente, era la primera vez que sentía que podían quererle a él y no lo que había tras su nombre.

¡Sólo sexo! Eso se repitió Sasuke. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, a necesitar la aprobación o el cariño de los demás y enamorarse de lo que quería ver. Esta vez no sería así. Sólo quería sexo y ese chico estaba dispuesto a darle lo que él quería. Lo único de lo que tenía miedo era a enamorarse de nuevo, a que le hiriesen una vez más. Debía evitar esos pensamientos, alejarse del amor y simplemente... divertirse sin preocuparse de ninguna relación o sentimiento de por medio.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente al notar cómo Sasuke iniciaba de nuevo lo que habían dejado a medias, bajando la bragueta de su pantalón y colando sus manos en busca de su miembro. Sabía de sobra que eso era lo máximo que podría acercarse a ese chico del que una vez se enamoró y al que jamás pudo tener. No esperaba poder tenerle al completo, tan sólo su cuerpo estaría disponible, porque su corazón estaba hecho añicos. Estaba tan roto como un viejo muñeco al que tiraron a la calle en plena tormenta. Él no estaba dispuesto a abrir de nuevo su corazón, no permitiría a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para tener algo serio una vez más, pero se conformaba con poder ver sus sonrisas una vez más por muy fugaces que fueran.

El moreno se agachó para poder tener el miembro de su amante al alcance y sin previo aviso, lamió la punta para darle a entender a su compañero lo que estaba pensando hacer. Naruto no se movió aunque dejó escapar una sonrisa antes del leve espasmo que su cuerpo reflejó por el placer.

Todo había dado la vuelta, nada de aquello estaba pensado, sin embargo, tampoco era algo que le disgustase a Naruto. Era cierto que tampoco conocía demasiado de la vida de Sasuke, prácticamente... se había enamorado o incluso obsesionado con un chico del que apenas sabía nada, pero todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijo eran la pura verdad. Se había enamorado de él y ni siquiera sabía cómo. Lo único malo... era que él se iba a casar cuando lo conoció y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Se dejó hacer. Miraba las nubes sobre su cabeza y seguramente llovería, pero no era algo a lo que le diera importancia. No iba a moverse de allí hasta haber satisfecho la fantasía de ese moreno, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer por él, complacerle en lo que quisiera.

La primera gota cayó sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el resto de las gotas empezaran a caer a mayor velocidad, sin embargo, Sasuke no pareció inmutarse tampoco, metiendo todo lo que pudo el miembro de ese rubio en su boca. Para él era imposible meterlo todo, pero aun así, era suficiente para darle placer.

\- Sasuke... - susurró Naruto antes de dejar de sentir las gotas cayendo sobre su rostro.

El moreno estaba sobre él, apoyando las rodillas sobre el capó del coche y mirándole con esa mirada tan intensa que le hacía querer detener el tiempo para poder ver sus ojos por siempre.

Al ver aquello, Naruto hizo fuerza también para colocarse mejor bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sabía lo que intentaba ese moreno, de hecho, sabía de sobra que una de sus fantasías era hacerlo sobre el capó de un coche y aunque otra diferente era hacerlo bajo la lluvia, parecía que el tiempo se había puesto a su favor para hacer dos fantasías en una. Esa idea le hizo sonreír. Puede que el tiempo esta vez hubiera jugado a su favor pese a no poder planear algo así.

Mientras sus labios se unían una vez más, Naruto aprovechó el momento para meter sus dedos en la entrada de aquel chico que estaba sobre él prácticamente desnudo. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo Sasuke se deshizo de sus pantalones! Pero era algo que le daba igual en aquel instante.

Ahora Naruto tenía por seguro que nadie saldría con la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cada vez llovía con mayor intensidad, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Deseaban aquello y sus fogosos besos eran testigos de la excitación y el deseo de ambos por estar allí.

Una vez listo, fue el mismo Sasuke el que apartó los dedos del rubio de su entrada, colocándose mejor y sentándose sobre su miembro. El ruido del metal aplastándose era audible entre las millones de gotas que golpeaban contra el vehículo y el cristal, sin embargo, los dos continuaron presos del placer. Nunca antes lo había hecho sobre un capó, pero la idea le gustaba. De hecho... era una de sus fantasías. Ese chico parecía conocer demasiadas cosas de él.

Suspiros y gemidos salieron de ambos. Uno al sentir cómo entraba aquel miembro en él, el otro al notar la calidez y la estrechez del otro a medida que bajaba, introduciendo el miembro por completo.

Pese a que era Sasuke el que se movía sobre la cadera del rubio, impulsándose con sus manos en aquel frío metal del capó del coche, también Naruto hizo su esfuerzo, moviendo la cadera al mismo ritmo que ese moreno. Compaginarse con él era complicado, sus continuos cambios de ritmo eran difíciles de seguir, pero poco a poco, fueron acoplándose ambos, hasta que al final, Naruto conseguía impulsarse hacia arriba justo cuando Sasuke bajaba, consiguiendo que su miembro entrase a mayor profundidad y sacase esos jadeos tan excitantes del moreno. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas del moreno, quien prefería permanecer con los ojos cerrados al sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba por el esfuerzo de mantener el ritmo estando arriba.

Era cansado, eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke. Estar arriba era un trabajo agotador pero también le gustaba. Desde esa posición podía controlar su propio placer, la velocidad, el ritmo y la profundidad, tenía a ese chico bajo su total control y le gustaba. Naruto por otro lado, tenía que cerrar a veces los ojos por la intensidad de la lluvia cayendo sobre él, pero sus manos seguían fijas con fuerza en la cadera de ese chico que se movía frenéticamente sobre él. Ni siquiera él pudo evitar gemir. Intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero Sasuke era demasiado excitante, le gustaba tanto... que controlarse era casi misión imposible. Quince o veinte minutos estuvieron bajo la lluvia, quince o veinte minutos que llenaron el ambiente de gemidos y jadeos hasta que cayeron rendidos sobre el capó del vehículo bajo la lluvia. Riendo sin poder parar y sabiendo que quizá... cogerían una pulmonía, pero no querían moverse, sólo necesitaban reponer fuerzas después de aquello.


	6. Expedientes

El silencio reinaba en el interior del vehículo. Todavía llovía con intensidad, llenando el cristal de esas perladas gotas y un ruido que relajaba a Sasuke. Ese chico había insistido en llevarle a su apartamento, pero él se había negado por no dejar la moto allí en aquel bar. Al final habían decidido esperar dentro del coche a que la lluvia amainase.

No podía dejar de pensar en que ese chico allí sentado frente al volante y que esperaba con calma le conocía. No sabía de qué o desde cuándo, pero estaba claro que le conocía demasiado bien, puede que incluso mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Hablaba de él como si fuera alguien importante o alguien a quien admirase. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía que se fijaban en él por quién era que simplemente... se había dejado llevar por esa sensación. Se sentía bien.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste? – escuchó ese moreno que le preguntaban.

\- Pues... a día de hoy no lo sé – sonrió Sasuke – supongo que creí estar enamorado.

\- ¿Creíste?

\- Supongo que sí, quizá lo estaba, no estoy seguro, lo que sí sé es que la decepción llegó pronto. Pensé que estaba enamorado de mí, siempre quedábamos, nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, era atento y entonces... después de casarnos... todo cambió.

\- ¿Pasó de ti?

\- Básicamente. Quedaba con mi padre, con mi hermano, con mi madre... todo por ganarse el respeto de mi padre y acceder a la empresa familiar. Sólo le interesaba el dinero y las influencias. Hasta un policía podría sacar buena tajada si mi padre hablase con los políticos de aquí, podría llegar hasta sargento o más alto, bueno... ahora ya es sargento – se quejó Sasuke –. En un pueblo como éste, supongo que quiere ser el jefe de la comisaría, no sé.

\- Lamento escuchar eso.

\- Cuando me distancié de mi familia, entonces llegó el divorcio. Él siempre estaba enfadado conmigo, insistiéndome en que volviera a hablarles, todo por sus propios objetivos. Por las noches ni aparecía por casa – se confesó, mirando todavía por la ventanilla cómo las gotas caían – intenté avivar la relación con juegos como los que tenemos tú y yo... creí que le gustaría pero... sólo me llamó "pervertido" y al no conseguir que volviera a hablar con mi familia, llegó el divorcio. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te casaste alguna vez? – sonrió Sasuke intentando cambiar de tema.

\- No, en absoluto. Yo soy hombre de los que sólo pueden enamorarse una vez, pero resultó ser la equivocada – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Él no te amaba?

\- Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo o si lo sabe... poco hemos hablado. Era... el novio de un compañero mío, de uno de mis amigos y eso está prohibido, ya sabes... no puedes enamorarte de alguien así. Simplemente... dejé pasar el amor.

\- ¿Sigue con tu amigo?

\- No, ya no.

\- Y entonces... ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle?

\- ¿Cómo le dices al que ha sido novio de uno de tus amigos que te gusta?

\- Tu amigo no te perdonaría, lo entiendo.

\- Ya no somos amigos. Hubo algunos problemas – sonrió Naruto – iba contando algunas cosas indebidas de su pareja y... a mí me tenía loco ese chico, aún lo hace, no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo esas cosas así que le di un puñetazo. No hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, quizá algún insulto de vez en cuando, miradas... poco más.

\- Eres un buen chico – sonrió Sasuke sin poder evitarlo – en el fondo lo eres pese a que estés aquí jugando conmigo a... no sé, a todo esto.

\- Nos divertimos y tú parecías necesitar esto.

\- Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir que yo era importante y no mi familia. Si ya no es tu amigo... podrías declararte ahora.

\- Imposible. Le dejó el corazón tan hecho polvo que es imposible repararlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es observarle desde la distancia y cuidar de él – sonrió Naruto – aunque él ni se dé cuenta.

\- Lo dicho... eres un buen tío. Ojala yo te hubiera encontrado antes – susurró Sasuke – quizá no te habrías enamorado de ese chico, quizá... yo no me hubiera casado con él.

\- Nunca se sabe – sonrió Naruto – pero supongo que todo habría sido más fácil de haberte conocido antes. Eres muy interesante, más de lo que tu familia te ha hecho creer. No los necesitas, Sasuke. Como te dije, creo que hiciste bien persiguiendo tu sueño y alejándote, aunque tu ex marido no lo entienda, yo sí lo hago.

La mirada de ambos se cruzó pero Sasuke, pese a perderse en aquellos ojos azules tras la máscara, seguía pensando que realmente quería saber quién era ese extraño chico con el que se sentía tan bien. Quizá sentía un poco de celos de que estuviera enamorado de alguien más, alguien al parecer imposible para él. Quizá tenía razón y lo que había entre ambos tan sólo era un juego en el que estaban de acuerdo, uno sin reglas ni obligaciones, donde sólo buscaban el placer mutuo y nada más. No tenía que complicarse más, tampoco es que buscase nada serio aunque reconocía que ese chico tenía algo extraño. De alguna manera, le gustaba y era raro... porque ni sabía quién era.

\- Ha dejado de llover – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Eso parece. Te acompañaré hasta la moto.

\- La he aparcado delante, casi en la entrada.

***

¡ _Le conocía_! No estaba seguro si en algún momento habría hablado con él, pero estaba claro que ese chico sabía cosas sobre él y quería averiguar qué ocurría allí. Había prometido la primera vez que se encontraron, que no investigaría sobre él, pero era muy complicado cuando empezaba a tener esos extraños sentimientos hacia un desconocido.

No fue difícil colarse en los archivos de la comisaría. Un café a la recepcionista, una elegante sonrisa junto a un piropo y ella misma le abrió la puerta cediéndole diez minutos. Al fin y al cabo, era un bombero, tampoco es que fuera a sospechar nada y menos cuando le planteó que simplemente estaba buscando algo sobre unos datos de un incendio antiguo.

Buscó entre los archivadores de los policías que allí trabajaban el apellido "Uzumaki". Por suerte todo parecía estar ordenador alfabéticamente sin embargo, no encontró ni un "Uzumaki". ¿Era posible que le mintiera en el apellido? ¡Sonrió! Sí era posible. Al fin y al cabo, era un juego.

\- ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros al verle entrar por el vestuario.

\- Supongo que porque creí que encontraría alguna pista sobre un asunto y en realidad... no tengo nada.

\- ¿El chico desconocido?

\- Sí, sobre él. Me dijo su apellido o yo creí que era su apellido. He buscado en los archivos de los policías, sus expedientes, pero no hay ningún "Uzumaki".

\- Quizá no es su apellido – comentó su compañero – o quizá... era el apellido de su madre o puede que su madre volviera a casarse y cambiase su apellido, no sé, Sasuke, podrían ser muchas cosas.

\- Si es el apellido de su madre, no tendré forma de encontrarle.

\- No si adoptó el del padre – sonrió el compañero – no estará registrado en la base de datos. ¿No tienes nada más?

\- Que es rubio.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos rubios hay en esta comisaría? – sonrió su compañero – porque conozco unos cuantos. Levanto una piedra y salen cinco – exageró un poco, pero consiguió que Sasuke sonriera.

\- Ya, ése es el otro problema. No sé quién es... pero creo que lo conozco o al menos él a mí me conoce bastante bien, o eso parece.

***

En el bar bajo su casa, Naruto esperaba a que su hermanastro llegase. Conocía gente que odiaba a su hermanastro, sin embargo, eso estaba muy lejos de su realidad, él le adoraba pese a que tenía un par de años más que él. A veces... hasta le recordaba un poco a Sasuke con ese carácter tan raro que tenía.

Al verle entrar por la puerta del bar, Naruto alzó la mano para que le viera y pudiera acercarse. Pidió en la barra algo antes de ir con su hermano. Parecía cansado y tenía algunas ojeras, seguramente habría estado trabajando hasta tarde y es que él... trabajaba desde casa en algunos proyectos informáticos.

\- Necesitas un café – le comentó con una sonrisa Naruto.

\- Y tú dormir un poco, tienes casi más ojeras que yo.

\- Pasé una noche algo movida.

\- ¿Fuiste a ver el partido?

\- Sí, pero no lo pude ver al final – sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Eres todo un caso – dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa Gaara - ¿Has hablado con mamá? Quería que fuéramos el fin de semana a comer a su casa.

\- Me llamó anoche, pero no podía cogerle el teléfono.

\- ¿En qué estás metido ahora?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que estar metido en algo?

\- Porque tú siempre estás en algún lío. ¿Es un lío de faldas?

\- No – se quejó Naruto – bueno, sí... pero es...

\- Sigues obsesionado con ese chico que te trae de cabeza.

\- Se divorció.

\- Y es el ex esposo de tu compañero.

\- Al que le di un puñetazo.

\- Y por el que estás haciendo papeleo de oficina – le remarcó Gaara – mira, Naruto... eres muy buen policía, pero no puedes ir tan lanzado por la vida, debes pensar las cosas un poco más, todo tiene consecuencias.

\- Me da igual hacer trabajo de oficina si consigo estar con ese chico.

\- Ya, eso lo sé muy bien. ¿Te ha visto?

\- No, he tenido cuidado. Sólo me faltaba que supiera que era amigo de su ex marido, entonces seguro que ya no querría nada conmigo.

\- Bueno... amigo lo que se dice amigo, ya no eres – sonrió Gaara - ¿Crees que tienes opciones con él?

\- No – dijo muy seguro – su corazón está tan destrozado que creo que no dejaría entrar a nadie en su vida y menos a un desconocido como yo. Ya ha tenido bastante con su ex marido.

\- Imagino que su ex marido no sabe que tú estás detrás de todo esto.

\- No, supongo que no se lo esperaría precisamente de mí. Me tiene como el fracasado de la recepción – sonrió Naruto – no sabe que me estoy acostando con él. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes algo por ahí o no? – comentó elevando las cejas antes de llevarse el botellín de cerveza a los labios.

\- Qué va. Sólo trabajo y más trabajo. No paran de mandarme proyectos.

¡ _Hermanastros_! Sí... eso es lo que ambos eran. Su madre había tenido a Gaara de su primer matrimonio. El muy desgraciado los había abandonado cuando se quedó embarazada, pero por suerte, volvió a casarse, esta vez con un hombre que seguía cuidando de ella y la amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Gaara, sin embargo, había preferido cambiarse el apellido de su padre por el de su nuevo padre, el de Naruto. Puede que fueran hermanastros, pero ellos se consideraban como hermanos de sangre. Se habían criado juntos.

\- Ten cuidado con el asunto de Sasuke – susurró Gaara – sé que te tiene como loco y que lo amas pero... sigue siendo el ex marido de un compañero, no estará bien visto en la comisaría y menos cuando saben que eras uno de los amigos de su marido.

\- Lo sé. No debería saber mucho de mí, tan sólo que soy rubio pero somos unos cuantos rubios. Además... no se fijaría en el chico de la recepción, digo yo. Y con el apellido de la mamá no tiene mucho que hacer, mi expediente está bajo el nombre "Namikaze" – sonrió – no tiene nada con lo que descubrirme.

\- Aun así, ten cuidado. ¿Hoy tienes libre?

\- Sí. Había pensado en pasar por casa de los papás y verles.

\- Si vas a ir, entonces déjame que les llame y podemos ir juntos a comer allí. Seguro que les hará ilusión que vayamos los dos.


	7. Mascotas

Otro día más en la comisaría como cualquier otro. Había entrado de servicio a las seis de la mañana, más dormido que otra cosa. Su único trabajo... ¡ _Era responder a ese maldito teléfono de recepción_! Admitía que estaba un poco aburrido ya de estar siempre allí en centralita, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar hasta que a su jefe se le pasase el cabreo por haber agredido a uno de sus compañeros. Aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, seguía pensando que se lo merecía. A día de hoy... sabiendo las consecuencias, lo habría vuelto a hacer sin dudar.

El minutero pasaba lentamente y por mucho que mirase el reloj, no parecía avanzar a la velocidad a la que él deseaba. No sería hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando Sasuke entrase a trabajar. Cada mañana se levantaba de la cama para ir a trabajar y su único aliciente era poder ver a Sasuke cuando entraba. ¡ _Hasta se sabía sus turnos de memoria_! Cada vez que entraba por la comisaría de aquel pequeño pueblo de Butte, él estaba allí en la recepción para encandilarse con su atractivo. Era el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorado.

A las ocho en punto, sus ojos ya estaban fijos en esa puerta donde esperaba ver aparecer al chico de sus sueños. Por algún motivo, hoy parecía llegar algo tarde, pasaban cinco minutos pero él seguía con el corazón en vilo esperando verle. Finalmente, Sasuke apareció frente a él y parecía bastante malhumorado. Al comprobar cómo su ex marido entraba detrás, supo enseguida lo que tenía de tan mal humor a ese moreno.

Esperó a que se marchase por el pasillo, en completo silencio y tratando de hacer caso omiso a su ex marido. Por suerte para él, sus compañeros estaban allí para recogerlo y evitar que Nagato continuase tras él. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Naruto al ver cómo se quedaba con la palabra en la boca mientras el moreno se alejaba con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – preguntó Nagato notablemente enfadado.

\- De lo ridículo que resulta cada vez que vas tras él. Ríndete, no quiere saber nada de ti, de hecho, ni siquiera le quieres, no entiendo por qué sigues arrastrándote tras él. ¿Qué es lo que buscas en él? Y no me digas que la influencia de su familia, eso sería caer muy bajo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Él ni siquiera te mira. No sabe ni quién eres. Años detrás de mi marido, sin atreverte a decirle nada, sólo eres un idiota que se esconde.

\- Sabes muy bien por qué nunca le dije nada. Eras mi amigo y pese a que me enamoré casi a primera vista de él, nunca intenté nada por ti.

\- De todas formas, era un sueño imposible para ti. Apenas te conoce... ¿Cuánto hablaste con él? ¿Dos minutos en mi boda? – rió Nagato – eres patético. Enamorarte de un chico con el que has cruzado dos palabras.

\- Peor fuiste tú, casándote sólo por la influencia de su familia – sonrió Naruto – yo al menos le quería.

\- Querías la idea que te habías creado de él. No lo conocías ni le conoces ahora. Además... parece que se está viendo con alguien, así que olvídate de tener opciones con él. No creo que las tuvieras y aunque así fuera... no saldría con alguien que ha sido amigo de su ex marido – rió con mayor intensidad – eres un fracasado.

Naruto no quiso decir nada. ¡ _Claro que le dolían sus palabras_! Desde que le había dado aquel puñetazo y le habían degradado a la recepción, sabía de sobra que era el hazmerreír de sus compañeros, que todos creían que era un fracasado que no llegaría a nada, le miraban con mala cara por haber golpeado a uno de sus compañeros. Ir a la oficina se había vuelto un martirio, sin embargo, ver a Sasuke entrar y tener la opción de verle de vez en cuando por allí o en el gimnasio, le alegraba sus fatídicos días.

Al ver a Nagato marcharse, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y buscó el nombre de Sasuke en la agenda para poder mandarle un whatsapp. Se moría por volver a estar con él y le daba igual todo con tal de poder pasar tiempo a su lado. Podrían reírse de él todo lo que quisieran sus compañeros, podrían tratarle como a un fracasado, pero él sonrió sabiendo que finalmente... había alcanzado a Sasuke Uchiha pese a que éste no supiera su auténtica identidad. Quizá era mejor así, no se defraudaría por tener esos encuentros con el " _Fracasado de la oficina_ ".

_"¿Quedamos hoy al finalizar el trabajo en mi casa? Yo cocino"_

Escribió Naruto como primer mensaje. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de darle los buenos días, sabía de sobra que a Sasuke no le interesaban las formalidades, había tenido demasiadas en su familia, ahora iba directo al grano y lo que él quería... era sexo y esos encuentros.

El teléfono de la centralita sonó, por lo que tuvo que abandonar su conversación de móvil para poder atender a la gente que llamaba. Los siguientes quince minutos, se moría de ganas por mirar la pantalla de su móvil, con esa luz que indicaba que había llegado algo y teniendo la esperanza que fuera Sasuke respondiendo a su mensaje.

\- Veo que sigues por aquí – comentó Shikamaru al otro lado del mostrador, con su uniforme en perfecta revista y observando cómo Naruto colgaba.

\- ¿Dónde iba a estar? Me han recluido en la centralita.

\- ¿Por qué no te disculpas con el sargento? Quizá te volvería a poner en tu sitio.

\- ¿De compañero con Nagato? Paso – dijo Naruto – prefiero seguir aburriéndome y contestando teléfonos.

\- ¿Cómo van tus citas? – preguntó esta vez enarcando una de sus cejas y poniendo una cara de pillín, sonriendo hacia un Naruto que se sonrojó al instante al recordar sus encuentros con Sasuke.

\- Van... bien – sonrió Naruto.

\- Por tu sonrisa yo diría que mejor que bien.

\- Pero no llegaremos a nada, ése es el único problema.

\- Tienes miedo de decirle quién eres y que te rechace, lo entiendo, pero... si está ya contigo metido en esto... creo que es porque le debes interesar un mínimo.

\- Le interesa el morbo que doy al no conocerme. Si supiera que está con el fracasado de la oficina de policía seguramente saldría corriendo de aquí. Él es... bueno... es Sasuke, se le da bien todo y es uno de los mejores bomberos aquí, la mitad del edificio o más babean por él.

\- No creo que a Sasuke le importe mucho qué rango tengas aquí – sonrió Shikamaru – teniendo en cuenta que se alejó de toda su familia cuando lo tenía todo.

\- Era una jaula de oro para él y lo sabes. No le dejaban ser él mismo. Ahora es cuando empieza a conocerse realmente. Está mejor alejado de ellos.

\- Es posible. Voy a dejarte, Naruto, tengo que salir de patrulla.

\- Claro, yo me quedaré aquí contestando teléfonos – sonrió Naruto.

En cuanto perdió a Shikamaru de vista, su mano se lanzó como un relámpago hacia el teléfono, encendiendo la pantalla y buscando aquel deseado mensaje que le diría si podría hacer otra de las fantasías de Sasuke realidad.

_"Claro, allí estaré. ¿Te va bien a las siete?"_

_"Perfecto. Creo que siempre deseaste una mascota. Hoy la tendrás"_

La respuesta tardaba y no supo interpretar aquel silencio telefónico. Quizá Sasuke se estaba echando atrás o le había pillado por sorpresa la nueva fantasía que quería hacerle realidad. Finalmente, el ruido de la vibración de su teléfono se dejó escuchar, lo que hizo que se abalanzase sobre él para ver qué respondía el moreno.

_"Si vas a ser mi mascota, llevaré yo la cena"_

_"¿Gato o perro?"_

_"Un lindo gatito que tome a gusto la leche"_

Aquella última frase hizo que Naruto temblase de la excitación. Ese chico sí era juguetón cuando se lo proponía. Hasta por simples mensajes era capaz de enervarle como lo hacía. Pensar en lo que ocurriría esa noche en su casa, ya estaba consiguiendo que pusiera esa cara de tonto enamorado.

Siempre había sabido que Sasuke prefería los perros. De lo poco que se pudo enterar sobre su vida, es que siempre deseó una mascota, pero sus padres preferían tener la casa perfecta y evitar el desorden que un animal podría producir en ella. Así que Sasuke se crió solo, entre niñeros que iban y venían. Aun así, también conocía de sobra la fantasía de Sasuke de tener a alguien haciéndose pasar por su mascota y obedeciendo todas sus órdenes. Querría decir que sería un sacrificio por llevar a cabo su fantasía, pero no lo consideraba como tal. De hecho, también a él le parecía morboso el obedecer durante toda la sesión de sexo al que sería "su dueño", pese a la mente perversa que Sasuke podría tener. La idea le excitaba.

Hasta ahora él había llevado la voz cantante en esa extraña relación que tenían, pero saber que ahora Sasuke finalmente iba a participar con mayor interés, le emocionaba. Quizá no estaba preparado para decirle quién era él realmente, no quería desilusionarle y encima siendo el antiguo amigo de su ex marido... todo se complicaba. Era cierto que había estado en su boda y habían cruzado un par de palabras, más para darle la enhorabuena por el matrimonio que otra cosa. Tan sólo una mínima conversación habían tenido solos, pero para aquella ocasión, Sasuke ya había bebido bastante como para que ni la recordase.

Nagato tenía razón en algunas cosas, no podía negar que apenas conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. Se había formado una imagen de él, creía que sería de una forma y quizá se equivocaba, pero ahora que empezaba a conocerle algo más, se daba cuenta de que enamorarse de él no había sido un error. Le gustaba, puede que incluso más que la anterior imagen que él creó.

***

Sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Aún estaba terminando de abrocharse las botas y tenía que ir con el resto de su equipo al gimnasio, pero su móvil no dejaba de sonar y no quería dejar a ese chico sin una respuesta.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, o se te hará tarde.

\- Ya voy – respondió a su compañero.

Entrenaban durante horas en el gimnasio y cuando acababan... si no había alertas para salir a apagar algún incendio o ayudar en algún accidente de tráfico, entonces hacían simulacros en la torre de atrás, provocando incendios controlados que debían resolver. Una de las cosas que menos le gustaba era salir a correr aunque solía hacerlo por las mañanas con algún compañero. Ya lo había tomado por costumbre, aunque entre todos los ejercicios del gimnasio, era el que más le aburría.

Una vez finalizó la conversación, caminó hasta el jardín trasero donde estaban sus compañeros. Allí tenían todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento. Ya había un par de sus compañeros haciendo Fondo, perfecto para ejercitar los músculos del cuerpo necesarios para tomar impulso hacia ventanas y poder atravesarlas. Otros, en cambio, preferían hacer dominadas o sentadillas. Al ver que ya todos estaban ocupados, se fue directamente hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo, prácticamente "arrastre de trineo", lo que ellos consideraban un ejercicio imprescindible para poder arrastrar las pesadas mangueras o cargar cuerpos de los que rescataban.

\- Pareces cansado – comentó su compañero, tirando del pesado trineo por la zona de arena.

\- No he dormido mucho.

\- Ese chico te está matando – sonrió sin detener el entrenamiento.

Sasuke empezó a preparar el pesado trineo del que arrastraría sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Sí... le estaba matando a cansancio. ¡ _Cuatro horas de ejercicio todos los días_! Apenas estaba durmiendo y al salir del trabajo se iba a tener sexo con él, ¡no lo negaba! Estaba sumamente cansado, pero también feliz y no quería dejarlo.

\- El entrenamiento de hoy es lo que va a terminar conmigo. Espero no quedarme dormido hoy.

\- ¿Has quedado con él también hoy? – preguntó su compañero.

\- Sí. Al salir del trabajo.

\- Tío... ¿Cuándo descansas?

\- Mañana tengo libre – sonrió – espero recargar fuerzas.


	8. Gatito, gatito... ¿Zorrillo?

Estaba muy nervioso, jamás había hecho algo parecido pero no negaba que la idea le excitaba. Hasta ahora, él era quien llevaba la voz cantante en esa relación meramente sexual. Encontrarse al otro lado le llamaba la atención. No era ni mucho menos su primera vez, era cierto que tuvo relaciones sexuales en el pasado, algunos novios pasajeros, pero estar con Sasuke... era diferente en todos los sentidos, a él le amaba de verdad, desde la primera vez que lo vio, por eso mismo, sentía que ofrecerse a él era una de las mejores cosas que haría. Le estaba demostrando su confianza, le ofrecía el hecho de compartir absolutamente todo entre ellos, era el mejor gesto que podía regalarle y, seguramente, también subiría un poco su decaída autoestima.

Entró en su habitación y, de la parte más alta del armario, sacó aquella caja blanca para colocarla sobre la cama. Aún tenía algo de tiempo para prepararse pese a que Sasuke solía ser muy puntual. Sacó las cosas necesarias de allí y se marchó raudo a la ducha. Quería estar impecable para la ocasión.

La ducha fue rápida, no quería perder mucho tiempo por miedo a que Sasuke pudiera adelantarse. Nada más apagar el grifo del agua y secarse un poco con la toalla, abrió la mampara para sacar el brazo hacia ese juguete que esperaba excitase a Sasuke. Con un poco de lubricante, lo esparció por el "plug anal" de cola de zorro que había comprado días antes.

Le había dicho a Sasuke lo del tema del gato, lo reconocía... pero en parte, también quería sorprenderle un poco, que no todo fuera precisamente a su control. Estaba convencido de que tener una mascota diferente le gustaría más. Todo el mundo podía tener un gato... pero pocos podrían tener un zorrillo y hoy... él lo sería.

Siendo un chico especial, no quería ser él un "gatito" normal, tenía que convertirse en la mascota perfecta, en una mascota vistosa y especial como era Sasuke para él. No podía fallar en algo tan simple como eso.

Con cuidado, empezó metiendo un par de sus dedos lubricados en su interior, empujando posteriormente el dildo hacia dentro con suavidad a medida que se abría su entrada. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, llegando a apoyar la mano que anteriormente había abierto la entrada contra los azulejos azules de la pared de la ducha, jadeando ligeramente y mordiéndose el labio para evitar que salieran más de la cuenta.

Era cierto que la mayoría de sus novios prefería dejar que él la metiera por su tamaño, porque pensaban en disfrutar más, sin embargo, pocos sabían lo sensible que era él de pasivo. Se detuvo un segundo, sabiendo que si seguía, era posible que se corriera allí mismo. Agachó un poco la cabeza hasta coger el colgante de su cuello con la barbilla y subirlo hacia sus labios, aprisionando la cuerda entre ellos y cerrando los ojos para terminar de meter lo poco que le quedaba.

\- Ya está – susurró Naruto con la voz un poco entrecortada – las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti – sonrió todavía sonrojado.

Un cierto miedo le vino a la mente en aquel instante. Ya le había pasado una vez y no quería que volviera a ocurrir aunque era muy posible que se repitiera la historia. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasivo y menos con su sensibilidad, uno de sus últimos novios que quiso probar... acabó dejándole al ver que se corría prácticamente enseguida, como un chiquillo inexperto que no aguantaba un par de embistes. ¿Y si Sasuke le dejaba por lo mismo? No sabía cuánto podría aguantar en aquella posición.

Salió de la ducha algo más cabizbajo, notando cómo el plug se movía en su interior excitándole. Sentía placer, demasiado. El nerviosismo por encontrarse con Sasuke y esa velada que les esperaba no mejoraba tampoco la situación. Sus manos recogieron de encima de la tapa del retrete la diadema de orejas de zorro para ponérselas en la cabeza. Se miró, esas marquitas en sus mejillas le hacían parecer todavía más un zorrillo, unas marcas de nacimiento que nunca supo el motivo de tenerlas y que a algunas personas les disgustaban por no tener "el físico perfecto". Quizá esperaban un rostro libre de cicatrices... no era su caso y no podía evitarlas.

El antifaz negro seguía sobre la tapa del retrete, ese antifaz que era el único que mantendría las marcas y su identidad en secreto, dejando únicamente la boca disponible para ese moreno que aparecería en breve. Le había dicho que entrase sin más, que no hacía falta que llamase y hasta le había dejado la llave de su piso en su taquilla. Todo estaba listo para la función, así que empezó a colocarse el antifaz para salir hacia el pasillo desnudo como iba.

***

Abrió la palma de su mano, observando la llave del apartamento sobre ella. Los números en la pantalla del ascensor seguían pasando. Ese chico vivía a las afueras del pueblo, un sitio muy tranquilo y le sorprendió ver que el edificio estaba en perfectas condiciones. Si hubiera estado en el centro del pueblo habría costado muchísimo dinero. Seguramente se lo podía permitir precisamente por su ubicación algo alejada.

El ruido del ascensor le hizo darse cuenta de que acababa de llegar a la cuarta planta y las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.

\- Puerta número cinco – sonrió al ver el número tras la llave – _¡Qué irónico_!

Aún sabiendo que mañana tenía libre, supuso que iba a pegarse todo el día en casa descansando de esta última velada. Al menos tenía cuatro días de descanso, lo que no le vendría nada mal. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa... hoy debería darlo todo y ya mañana... podría tirarse en su cama todo el día.

Le había dicho que entrase sin más, por eso mismo tenía esa llave en su mano y, sin embargo, todavía dudaba un poco sobre qué hacer. Al final, metió la llave en la cerradura y giró para poder abrirla. Al menos no se había confundido de piso ni de puerta, abría perfectamente.

La luz del pasillo entró un segundo en aquel oscuro salón. ¿No había nadie? ¿Llegaba pronto quizá? Miró el reloj en su muñeca para ver que era la hora exacta y acordada, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Quizá se había ido a comprar algo y volvía enseguida aunque dudaba que fuera algo como eso teniendo en cuenta que habían quedado. Él nunca faltó a ninguna de sus citas. Buscó a ciegas con la mano por la pared para dar con la luz, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue cómo alguien empujaba la puerta y la cerraba, dejándole a merced de la oscuridad. Eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Gatito malo – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Algo rozó su pierna e intuyó al instante que debía estar precisamente bajo él, muy posiblemente de rodillas frotándose contra su pierna. No podía ver nada, pero bajó la mano hasta que tocó el cabello del chico y esas orejas puntiaguadas y aterciopeladas. Estaba claro que se había puesto alguna diadema o algo para simularlas.

Bajó su mano un poco más, sintiendo finalmente la suave piel de su cuello y su espalda. Parecía estar desnudo o al menos de cintura para arriba. Empezaba a entender porqué había apagado todas las luces y cerrado la puerta. Evitaba miradas de los vecinos. Eso le hizo sonreír, él siempre tenía todo planeado.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Sasuke al dejar de sentirle bajo sus pies, al no poder encontrarle con la mano.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en una de las mesillas cerca del sofá, permitiéndose finalmente ver a ese chico de antifaz, completamente desnudo frente a él, con las orejas y cola de zorro.

\- Vaya – fue lo único que pudo susurrar ante la imagen frente a él – me equivocaba... eres más como un lindo y sexy zorrito – siento haber tardado tanto, seguro que tienes hambre.

Naruto sonrió al ver cómo Sasuke ya empezaba a entrar en el juego, haciéndole ver como la dulce mascota que esperaba que su dueño regresase a casa tras todo el día fuera.

\- Déjame que busque algo para que comas.

El rubio se acercó hacia él todavía gateando y se elevó por sus piernas hasta buscar la cremallera del pantalón para poder bajarla. Intuía por dónde iba Sasuke y él también estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a como diera lugar.

\- Zorrito mimado, siempre queriendo leche – sonrió Sasuke mientras envolvía sus dedos en el rubio cabello – pero supongo que tengo cierta debilidad, no puedo evitar complacerte.

Sasuke terminó de desabrochar su cinturón y dejó que los pantalones vaqueros cayesen hasta sus tobillos, moviendo sus pies para apartarlos de allí y que no estorbasen, sacando su miembro frente a ese chico de orejas zorrunas que sacó la lengua enseguida lamiendo desde la base de sus huevos hasta la punta en un gran lengüetazo.

\- Sí que pareces hambriento – sonrió Sasuke – toma toda la leche que quieras, pequeño.

Otro lengüetazo seguido de uno más, como si de un perrito se tratase hasta que, finalmente, introdujo la punta de su miembro en aquella húmeda cavidad. De rodillas como estaba ese chico, el moreno podía ver esa suculenta cola tras él. Se había preparado ya para él, podría entrar cuando quisiera, pero pese a la excitación creciente que sentía, quería disfrutar de aquel juego.

Pensó mucho en cómo hacer las cosas. Quizá eyacular en su boca para que literalmente "bebiera su leche" como la buena mascota que sería, aunque la idea de poder hacerlo suyo también le llamaba la atención. No podía hacer las dos, le era imposible a menos que esperase un tiempo prudencial para recargar energías. No podía correrse dos veces seguida, su erección bajaría tras la primera.

\- Qué dilema – sonrió Sasuke, lo que hizo que Naruto le mirase entendiendo lo que parecía preocupar al moreno.

Como si le diera la solución, Naruto introdujo más el miembro de Sasuke en su boca, apretando ligeramente con sus labios y sacando unos gemidos de ese chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba - ¿No te importa?

Nadie jamás le había permitido eyacular en su boca, ¡jamás! Pero ese chico parecía estar dispuesto a lo que fuera. La verdad... era que aun así a Sasuke le daba un poco de vergüenza tener que hacerlo, era la primera vez que lo haría. Otro gemido salió de él al sentir cómo la boca del rubio aceleraba, dándole el placer que había venido buscando.

\- De acuerdo, si no te importa... - sonrió Sasuke, antes de agachar su rostro hacia la oreja de Naruto y susurrarle sensualmente – me vuelve loco el frenillo – le confesó, con lo que sacó una sonrisa de un Naruto que enseguida llevó su lengua hacia aquel punto erógeno suyo.

¡ _Era completamente cierto_! Nada más rozar un poco su frenillo, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke tembló durante una milésima de segundo y el agarre de su mano se intensificó al igual que sus gemidos. Con aquello, Naruto se sentía el más afortunado de todos, no todos los días se podía hacer feliz a la persona más importante de tu vida con un simple gesto, con un juego entre ambos. Compartir aquellos momentos era lo que más apreciaba en esos momentos.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en aquella posición, hasta que el rubio vio cómo las piernas de Sasuke temblaban demasiado. Fue en aquel momento, que lo empujó suavemente hasta sentarlo en el cómodo y oscuro sofá, sin embargo, él no cesó, volviendo a meter su miembro en su boca.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – escuchó aquella palabra mal sonante de Sasuke, que sólo podía recostar la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo y agarrarse al cabello de su compañero – estoy llegando – le avisó por si quería cambiar de opinión, pero lejos de eso, Naruto aceleró el ritmo.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, sus gemidos se hicieron todavía más frecuentes, su respiración se entrecortaba con mayor intensidad y, finalmente, se dejó ir sorprendiendo al principio a Naruto cuando sintió aquel líquido empezar a invadir su boca, pero enseguida y pese al primer instinto de apartarse, cerró los ojos y bajó su boca para meter el miembro de Sasuke y dejar que terminase.

Intentó tragar, pero la verdad era que había demasiado como para hacerlo y el sabor no era algo que le gustase demasiado.

\- Ve al baño anda – le sonrió Sasuke, a lo que Naruto salió corriendo para poder escupir lo que no había podido tragarse.

\- Lo siento – comentó Naruto al volver.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres la primera persona que me deja hacer algo así, gracias – le sonrió Sasuke.

\- Te doy unos minutos para reponerte y seguimos, ¿vale? Sé que te mueres por entrar en mí – sonrió Naruto.

\- Desde luego.

\- Sólo... - intentó hablarle de sus preocupaciones, a lo que Sasuke escuchó atentamente – da igual, olvídalo.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- No, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Es que... no suelo durar mucho, uno de mis ex dijo que era como un adolescente virgen al que apenas han tocado.

\- Me da igual – le confesó Sasuke – eyacula cuando quieras, sensibles también me gustan – le susurró Sasuke cerca de su oreja – y me encanta esta colita que te has puesto – mordió su oreja con seducción, cogiendo sus muslos y sentándole encima de él para besarle con pasión.

Que ahora mismo no pudiera levantar su miembro, no indicaba que no quisiera seguir jugando con él o besándole hasta que se recuperase.


	9. Miedos

Sus labios eran dulces aunque tenía un ligero sabor a mentolado, muy posiblemente por el dentífrico que utilizaba. Nunca fue bueno para los olores, sin embargo, no parecía oler a ningún perfume ni colonia, quizá ni se había puesto y desnudo como le había recibido, lo más seguro era que ese aroma que le llegaba fuera el propio de ese hombre masculino que se negaba a soltar sus labios.

Sintiendo los brazos de Sasuke tras su nuca, Naruto se negaba a separar sus labios, pero ni aun así, podía apartar las dudas que todavía rondaban su mente. Desde aquella vez... no había vuelto a dejar que nadie más entrase en él y ahora estaba dispuesto a romper esa norma que tanto le aterraba.

¡ _Un estrecho virgen_! ¡ _Un adolescente que se iba al apenas entrar en él_! Todo aquello se le había quedado grabado a fuego. Tan sólo necesitó dos relaciones para darse cuenta de que jamás funcionaría dejarles entrar en él, por eso mismo, no volvió a permitirlo.

Al sentir cómo los dedos de Sasuke bajaban hacia su trasero, todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, temblando ante la idea de que él también le abandonase cuando descubriera su más temido secreto. Aquel temblor hizo que Sasuke se detuviera, impidiendo el avance de su mano y prefiriendo coger aquella larga cola de zorra para acariciarla.

\- ¿Sigues nervioso? – preguntó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Yo...

\- Ya te he dicho que da igual.

\- No me conoces, Sasuke, créeme... me voy demasiado rápido.

\- Y yo te he dicho que lo hagas cuando quieras. Ya me he corrido una vez, no me hace falta una segunda, así que simplemente... disfruta lo que quieras o puedas. Imagino que no estás acostumbrado a que entren en ti.

\- Siempre he sido muy sensible, no sé el motivo, pero... tienes razón en que tampoco he dejado que entren mucho en mí, así que...

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar aquello, en parte, entusiasmado por ser especial, puesto que le iba a permitir entrar en él, por otro lado, disfrutaba la idea de que apenas le hubieran poseído. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza para poder llegar al oído de ese rubio enmascarado, susurrándole con sensualidad.

\- ¿Me permitirás entrar en ti tantas veces como guste?

Un sonrojo inmenso apareció en las mejillas de Naruto. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa opción, no creyó que él quisiera entrar más de una vez. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que saldría corriendo en cuanto descubriera que era como un chiquillo. Nadie jamás le pidió volver a entrar en él tras comprobar la primera vez.

\- Yo... desde el momento en que te he dicho que sería tuyo, ya podías entrar cuando quisieras, Sasuke, aunque dudo que quieras hacerlo.

\- Me encanta tu pene – le susurró Sasuke – es grande y disfruto mucho cuando estás dentro, pero estoy seguro que también disfrutaré mucho viéndote gemir bajo mí. Lamento no tenerlo tan grande como tú.

\- Casi mejor – susurró Naruto – o me correría todavía más rápido de lo que ya lo hago. No te divertiría mucho y... acabarías dejándome.

\- ¿Crees que dejaría nuestros encuentros sólo por eso? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿De verdad me ves tan superficial? Mira todo lo que haces por mí, por estos encuentros que tenemos, para que ambos disfrutemos, no iba a dejarte por algo tan... insignificante – comentó para quitarle importancia al asunto – si eres tan estrecho como dices... creo que va a gustarme mucho entrar en ti.

\- Me llamaron "adolescente virgen".

\- Me gustan los vírgenes – sonrió Sasuke – además... lo mejor de eso, es que cuanto más se practica, más aguantarás, así que no tengo ningún problema en practicar todas las veces que quieras.

¡ _Estúpido_! Así se sentía. Era cierto que Nagato le había dicho que no conocía de nada a Sasuke Uchiha, que tan sólo habían hablado una vez y en su boda, que lo tenía casi como un modelo perfecto, una utopía inalcanzable, pero ahora que estaba a su lado, se daba cuenta de que no lo había idealizado, simplemente... era tal y como lo había imaginado. No podía pedir más. Sensual, seductor, juguetón, algo seco a veces, pero tierno cuando nadie le miraba y estaba en la intimidad. Podía ser arrogante, pero también confiado cuando nadie le observaba. Con él, había bajado sus defensas para disfrutar del sexo en todo sus ámbitos y eso era lo que más le fascinaba de ese chico.

\- Entra en mí tanto como quieras – le dijo Naruto al final – pero déjame al menos que te prepare de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a ser un zorrito bueno entonces? – preguntó Sasuke con esa sonrisa juguetona.

\- Sé un buen dueño y dame ese juguete nuevo – sonrió Naruto, bajando de sus piernas y arrodillándose frente a él para volver a meter el miembro del moreno en su boca.

La erección había bajado, algo normal tras el semen que había dejado salir la vez anterior. ¡ _Un poco más y lo deja seco_! Ante esa idea... Naruto sonrió antes de lamer su miembro desde la base de los huevos hasta la punta, centrándose en el frenillo, tal y como le había confesado Sasuke que era su debilidad. En algún momento, tuvo que ayudarse de las manos debido al cansancio de su boca y a que su pene estaba demasiado flácido al principio, pero una vez empezó a endurecerse nuevamente, Sasuke fue el primero en incorporarse ante la sorpresa de Naruto.

Observó con atención cómo Sasuke se dirigía a la mochila que había traído y tirado al suelo al entrar, sacando de ella un grueso collar oscuro de perro junto a una cadena, lo que sorprendió aún más a Naruto.

\- ¿Vas a ponerme eso?

\- Voy a follar a mi mascota – sonrió Sasuke - ¿O no quieres?

\- Pónmelo – sonrió Naruto al ver sus intenciones.

Sasuke se acercó hasta él para abrocharle el collar, cogiendo la cadena y poniendo a ese rubio a cuatro patas para poder sacar con lentitud el dildo anal con forma de cola zorruna. Lo hizo muy despacio al ver el sonrojo del rubio y esos gemidos que trataba de silenciar apretando los labios y cerrando con fuerza sus párpados.

¡Increíble! Eso fue lo que le pareció a Sasuke, era increíble cómo ese simple hecho de quitarle el juguete ya parecía estar surtiendo efecto en Naruto. Él mismo era consciente de que había un placer mucho mayor que el de estimular el pene y ese... era estimular la próstata desde el conducto anal. Una vez dentro de él, no podía evitar golpear su próstata, dándole ese placer interno al que Naruto parecía tan sensible. No podía negarlo, él mismo también disfrutaba cuando golpeaban su propia próstata, era un placer muy diferente a la estimulación externa.

\- Voy a entrar – le comentó Sasuke - ¿Quieres de alguna forma en concreto?

\- Como quieras tú – le dijo Naruto.

\- Pues... iré directo a por tu próstata – le susurró al oído.

Un último gemido fue lo que escuchó al terminar de sacar la cola de zorro de la entrada de ese chico, dejándola en el suelo y llevando su mano hasta su propio miembro para excitarlo un poco más antes de situarse mejor para entrar. Cogió la cadena con su mano, dejando al rubio arrodillado a cuatro patas frente a él mientras empezaba a entrar. No lo hizo con lentitud al ver que estaba bien dilatado gracias al juguete, aunque eso hizo que Naruto tuviera que aguantar el jadeo que quiso salir de inmediato, escuchando cómo Sasuke aguantaba también otro.

\- Pues sí que eras estrecho – sonrió Sasuke al sentirse dentro de él.

\- No es tan pequeña como decías – le susurró Naruto – maldita sea...

\- ¿Ya sientes placer?

\- S-Sí.

\- Sí eres sensible – sonrió Sasuke – creo que disfrutaremos los dos. Me gusta tu estrechez – le susurró con sensualidad – y también follarte a cuatro patas, tengo tu próstata en el lugar perfecto.

¡ _Profundo_! Sasuke sabía de sobra que aquella postura le proporcionaba mayor profundidad, lo que hacía a ese chico tratar de aguantar el placer como mejor podía. No creyó que aguantase mucho en esa posición, pero le daba igual mientras ese chico disfrutase. Esa última semana, él lo había dado todo para convertir sus sueños en realidad, ahora él podía llevarle al mismo cielo y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Mucha gente se quejaba de aquella postura, diciendo que era demasiado "dominante", pero ese chico rubio no le había puesto ningún impedimento, dejándose dominar por completo y simplemente... disfrutando de su momento juntos como otras veces... Sasuke se había dejado dominar por él.

Empezó a moverse, primero despacio para que pudiera acostumbrarse, pese a que los jadeos de Naruto eran intensos. ¡Ruidoso! Era un chico extrañamente ruidoso y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudaba a nadie, sino que excitaba todavía más a Sasuke e intensificaban el color en las mejillas de Naruto.

\- Buen zorrito, te estás portando muy bien – le susurró Sasuke, profundizando aquella última penetración y consiguiendo que soltase un gemido todavía más sonoro que Naruto trató de silenciar – no te contengas.

\- Los... vecinos – susurró Naruto.

\- Me dan igual, sólo me importas tú y que disfrutes, así que no te contengas.

\- No... quiero... correrme – dijo a la vez que llevaba su mano a su miembro, apretándolo como si eso pudiera impedir que fuera a eyacular tan rápido.

Al ver aquello, Sasuke le apartó la mano, cogiendo su miembro y masajeándolo. Eso pilló por sorpresa a Naruto, sintiendo tanto el placer del pene de Sasuke golpeando su próstata como su mano proporcionando ese éxtasis a su miembro.

\- No hagas eso... voy a correrme.

\- Hazlo.

\- No me jodas – le gritó Naruto – no llevo ni un maldito minuto.

\- Sé un buen zorrito y aguántame un minuto más – le susurró Sasuke juguetonamente – te daré toda mi "leche" si lo haces.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

\- Sí, sólo tengo que concentrarme en el placer, pero vas a tener que aguantar porque voy a aumentar el ritmo.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Piensa en cómo chorreará mi semen desde tu interior, voy a llenarte entero – le susurró.

\- Joder, no me ayudas – le gritó Naruto pese a la sonrisa de Sasuke.

\- Pero a mí me excita.

Naruto sonrió al entender que aquellas palabras eran las que Sasuke iba a necesitar para acabar antes de lo que normalmente acababa y todo... por él, porque sabía que no aguantaría. Era una tortura... porque esas palabras "sucias", sólo hacían nada más que excitarle a él también, lo que no le ayudaban a controlar su placer y excitación, pero algo tenía que hacer para ayudar a Sasuke a terminar antes.

\- Fóllame como a una perra en celo – le dijo Naruto con un completo sonrojo y cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la reacción de Sasuke ante su obscenidad – méteme hasta los huevos – le insistió, sintiendo cómo Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad.

¡ _Pensaba_! Pensaba alguna "guarrada" más que pudiera excitar a Sasuke pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando éste ya había cogido su cabello con fuerza, girando levemente su rostro hacia atrás y besándole con pasión, colando su lengua dentro e imponiendo su ritmo sin detener aquellas embestidas que le estaban volviendo loco. ¡ _No aguantaba_! ¡ _No iba a aguantar ese minuto que le había prometido si seguía así_!

\- M-Me... vengo – le intentó explicar Naruto entre sus labios.

\- Córrete para mí – le insistió Sasuke – y grita, grita como una auténtica perra.

Con una gran vergüenza, cerró los ojos y gritó entre jadeos justo cuando su semen empezaba a gotear sobre la madera del suelo. Aquella obediencia y la forma en que había llegado su amante, sólo hizo que Sasuke se excitase y se centrase en llegar en las últimas embestidas, dejándose ir completamente en el interior de ese chico y saliendo de él para observar el líquido blanco saliendo de su entrada.

\- Una vista perfecta – le dijo Sasuke motivando a ese chico y rompiendo todos sus miedos – eres completamente mío, pequeño.

Naruto se giró hacia él, casi arrastrándose debido al cansancio y llegando hasta ese moreno que se había sentado en el suelo intentando reponer fuerzas. Cogió el pene de Sasuke una vez más ante el asombro de éste y lo lamió una última vez llevándose algo del semen del moreno que aún cubría su miembro.

\- Eres la mejor mascota que he tenido – le comentó Sasuke para continuar aquel juego – no desaprovechas nada.

\- Nunca desaprovecharía tu leche – sonrió Naruto – me tomaré toda la que me des.

\- Déjame compensarte mañana – le comentó Sasuke, atrayéndole una vez más hacia él y colando su lengua en aquella sensual boca – mañana... yo haré todo lo que me pidas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser muy pervertido.

\- Me gusta lo pervertido – sonrió Sasuke – todo lo que quieras, yo lo haré por ti.


	10. Una fantasía para Naruto

La luz del sol entró por la ventana, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Todavía llevaba la máscara y eso le alegraba, sin embargo, al mover la mano hacia el lateral de la cama matrimonial, sólo sintió vacío. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, incorporando la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba allí.

\- ¡ _Así que te has marchado_! – resopló frustrado.

Se quedó unos segundos más en la cama. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y supuso que sería por las cervezas que anoche estuvieron bebiendo juntos antes de irse a dormir. No es que recordase mucho después de la quinta cerveza, pero sí sabía que había estado hablando con Sasuke sobre sus fantasías sexuales, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie. Tenía unas cuantas... pero sólo una era la que más llamaba su atención y no estaba seguro si Sasuke se atrevería a hacer algo como aquello.

Su estómago rugió con fuerza. Tenía mucha hambre pero una duda le surgió... ¿Debía cocinar para uno o para dos? Porque no estaba seguro si Sasuke vendría o no. Una vez más, su estómago hizo aquel estruendoso ruido que le exigía meter algo de comida en ese mismo instante, fuera lo que fuera.

Se levantó con rapidez. Ni siquiera estaba la ropa de Sasuke así que era muy posible que se hubiera marchado. Aun así, no se atrevía a quitarse la máscara, por si acaso... prefería asegurarse que la casa estaba completamente vacía antes de hacerlo. Lo que menos deseaba era llevarse un susto después.

Su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo y pese a que arrastró la sábana tras su cuerpo desnudo, tuvo que apartarla para poder ponerse el pantalón corto de deporte y salir del cuarto en busca de la tan ansiada comida. Al salir al pasillo, el increíble aroma de la comida llegó hasta él, incitándole a acelerar el paso para llegar al salón. Frente a la gran mesa, un montón de platos con deliciosa comida que le hacía volver su boca agua.

Sin embargo y pese a los rugidos de su hambriento estómago, sus ojos se habían posado sobre ese cabello moreno con una cinta blanca, en el traje oscuro y la corta minifalda que ese chico se había colocado. ¡Sí que se fue de la lengua tras unas cervezas! Porque allí tenía una de las fantasías más recurrentes que le hacían despertarse con erecciones casi todas las mañanas y encima... ver que era precisamente el chico que le volvía loco, era todavía más excitante. Se fijó en las medias y cómo eran sujetadas por unas finas tiras que supuso... sería parte de un liguero para evitar que se resbalasen por sus muslos. ¡ _Su miembro estaba despertando sólo con ver esa imagen_!

\- Buenos días, señor – sonrió Sasuke, agachándose ligeramente sobre la mesa, provocando que la falda, ya de por sí corta, subiera un poco más dejando ver más muslo y tensando a Naruto - ¿Qué desea desayunar hoy? He preparado varios desayunos.

¡ _A él_! Básicamente en este momento sólo estaba pensando que quería comérselo a él entero por cómo estaba haciendo su fantasía realidad.

\- Su mujer ya ha salido hace un rato hacia el trabajo – comentó descolocando durante un segundo a Naruto. ¡Él no estaba casado! Y entonces entendió que estaba jugando, fingiendo que era un hombre casado para darle más morbo al asunto de tener a la sirvienta a sus pies. La idea le gustó, al fin y al cabo... sólo era eso, un juego entre ambos.

\- Es una lástima que se pierda este espléndido desayuno, pero por suerte, tengo una buena sirvienta que me hará compañía, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto con tono juguetón.

\- Por supuesto, yo siempre obedezco a mis señores en todo. ¿Se le ofrece algo, mi señor? – preguntó Sasuke con cierto toque seductor en su voz.

\- Pues sí – comentó Naruto, acercándose a él y susurrándole en la oreja – que trabajes sin ropa interior.

\- Pero, señor... usted está casado y creo que no debería...

\- Vamos... hazlo por mí. Sólo quiero disfrutar un poco las vistas, nada más.

\- ¿Sólo mirará?

\- Por supuesto – aseguró Naruto – sólo deleitar las vistas de tu pobre señor.

\- De acuerdo.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba algo sonrojado, por lo que Naruto imaginó que nunca antes había llevado a cabo una fantasía como aquella, pero estaba seguro que ambos acabarían disfrutando mucho con ella. Observó cómo se apoyaba en la mesa para poder quitarse la ropa interior, pero cuando fue a tirarla al suelo, Naruto se la arrebató de sus manos y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Yo te lo guardaré – sonrió Naruto, sonrojando aún más a Sasuke.

Sasuke se giró hacia la mesa nuevamente, tratando de bajar un poco la minifalda aunque no consiguió absolutamente nada excepto sacar una sonrisa a Naruto. Incluso le pareció una reacción bastante tierna verle intentar taparse un poco mejor pese a que no veía nada de su intimidad... aún.

\- ¿Y qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó Naruto al ver todos los platos encima de la mesa.

\- Pues... no sabía muy bien lo que mi señor quería desayunar, así que he preparado un desayuno típico japonés – susurró Sasuke enseñándole el té verde, el pescado a la parrilla, el arroz blanco, la sopa de miso y los vegetales encurtidos – pero... puede que le apetezca probar algo diferente – sonrió Sasuke – Quizá un desayuno más occidental con algo de beicon, huevos y salchichas.

\- Me gusta eso de los huevos y las salchichas – sonrió Naruto, acercándose hacia el moreno y colando sus manos bajo la falda para tocar sus huevos – y parece que están en su punto.

Sasuke parecía que iba a quejarse al sentir las manos de Naruto en su entrepierna, sin embargo, el rubio sabía muy bien lo que le diría, algo que seguiría el juego como "que su "esposa" les podría pillar", "que él era sólo un sirviente y no debería hacer esas cosas" o algo semejante, así que prefirió silenciarle antes de que empezase con alguna cosa.

\- ¿Y ése? – preguntó Naruto al ver otra bandeja con menos platos en ella.

\- Chocolate y bollería – dijo Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me gusta el chocolate. ¿Tienes algo para acompañarlo?

\- ¿Churro? – preguntó Sasuke subiéndose la falda para que viera su miembro todavía pequeño - ¿O con porra? – preguntó nuevamente, esta vez tocándose frente a él para ponerla dura.

\- Con porra, sin duda alguna – sonrió con mayor efusividad, apartando la mano de Sasuke de su miembro y sentándole encima de la mesa, vertiendo parte del chocolate por su miembro antes de meterlo en su boca.

Sasuke se llevó el brazo hacia la boca, mordiéndolo ligeramente para evitar que los gemidos pudieran salir tan rápido, más en aquella posición que Naruto le obligaba a estar, sentado sobre la mesa, con una pierna apoyada en el asiento de la silla más cercana y su mano sujetando su muslo para evitar que cerrase las piernas, con su cabeza dentro de su minifalda lamiendo su miembro lleno de chocolate.

Sin embargo, el ruido del estómago de Naruto hizo que Sasuke lanzase una leve risa. Sonaba con intensidad, con tanta... que hizo que el rubio sacase la cabeza avergonzado por aquel estruendo y se disculpase.

\- ¿Mi señor tiene hambre? ¿Qué sirvienta sería si no le diera de comer? – sonrió cogiendo uno de los donuts de la mesa y colocándoselo en el miembro para asombro del rubio.

¡ _Asombrado_! Así se había quedado Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke luchaba por meter su miembro en el agujero del donut, pero eso le hizo sonreír y acercar de nuevo su rostro para darle un mordisco al bollo. Realmente tenía hambre, pero comer de aquella forma le excitaba aún más. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke realmente acabaría despertándose tan temprano tras enterarse de su fantasía sexual y todo... por él. Realmente hablaba en serio cuando el día anterior dijo que haría lo que fuera que él quisiera.

Otro rugido sonó con fuerza y Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke. ¡ _Esta vez no había sido el suyo_!

\- Lo siento – escuchó que decía Sasuke – es que... he madrugado para preparar todo y...

\- Ohhhh – dijo con tono juguetón – mi sirvienta tiene hambre también. Tengo algo para ti entonces.

Naruto se dio la vuelta cogiendo algo de uno de los platos y dando la espalda al chico para que no viera lo que estaba haciendo. La curiosidad de Sasuke crecía cada vez más al ver sus brazos moverse, preparando alguna de las suyas. Lo descubrió al ver cómo se giraba y una longaniza estaba agarrada en la cinturilla de su pantalón simulando su miembro.

¡ _No pudo evitar reírse_! Era gracioso ver ese trozo de longaniza saliendo por su pantalón corto y su sonrisa pareció contagiar a Naruto, quien sonrió también antes de pasar su mano tras la nuca del moreno y obligarle a bajar de la mesa, arrodillándose en el suelo y cogiendo la longaniza con la boca.

Sasuke la cogió con cuidado, mordiendo poco a poco para poder comérsela y cuando finalmente la terminó, se encontró con el miembro en proceso de erección de ese rubio que se lo ofrecía con la mano que no sujetaba su cabeza. El moreno colocó una mano en la entrepierna de Naruto para poder apoyarse mejor y metió el miembro en su boca. ¡ _Era imposible meterlo todo_! Ya lo había comprobado varias veces, aun así, cerró los ojos y succionó hasta donde podía, escuchando los gemidos de "su señor".

\- Está muy excitado – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa - ¿Es que su esposa no le da el cariño necesario?

\- Puede ser. ¿Qué tan buena sirvienta eres?

\- Todos sus deseos son órdenes para mí, pero por favor, no me despida.

\- Entonces, cierra los ojos – le susurró Naruto al oído antes de alejarse de él para ir hacia el cuarto.

\- ¿Señor? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No los abras – escuchó a su amante que volvía por el pasillo – mi mujer no volverá en todo el día y sólo tengo un deseo para ti, nada de ropa interior para trabajar – sonrió antes de acercarse a su oído y morder el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad – te quiero bien accesible todo el día.

Un gemido y otro sonrojo surgieron en Sasuke cuando éste sintió los dedos húmedos de Naruto entrando muy despacio en él.

\- No te resistas y ábreme.

Sasuke colocó las manos en el suelo para poder ponerse a cuatro patas, agachando su cabeza hacia las piernas de ese chico frente a él que se acuclillaba para meter sus dedos. Estaban tan húmedos y fríos que Sasuke supo que tenía lubricante en ellos. Agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo, apoyando la frente en él y dejando así su trasero elevado para que Naruto pudiera introducir mejor sus dedos.

\- Así, muy bien – comentó Naruto metiendo un poco más profundo sus dedos, sacándolos una vez más para poner más lubricante y volver a introducirlos.

Notaba cómo la falda bajaba por su espalda, dejando su trasero al aire libre pero no abrió los ojos, ese chico le había dicho que no los abriera y pensaba cumplirlo. Al fin y al cabo, ésta era la única fantasía que ese rubio le había llegado a confesar y pensaba cumplirla lo mejor que pudiera.

Algo más gordo estaba entrando en él, lo sentía y se mordió el labio ligeramente sintiendo primero un poco de dolor y luego una sensación extraña al notar sus paredes dilatándose. ¿Era un dildo anal? ¡ _No_! Era diferente. Podría ser algo parecido... supo lo que era en cuanto Naruto cogió su mano y la llevó a su entrada para que lo sintiera. Era... ¿Cómo un tubo? Tenía una apertura y estaba convencido que, por el tamaño, entraría a la perfección el pene de ese chico en su interior. Entendió todo perfectamente en aquel instante, quería que trabajase con eso puesto, ya dilatado para que pudiera simplemente... subirle la falda cuando quisiera, cuando menos se lo esperase y metérsela. Por eso no quería que llevase ropa interior. Sasuke sonrió ante la idea.

\- Pareces excitado – sonrió Naruto – Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero. Sé una buena sirvienta y ve a hacer tus quehaceres.

Al ver cómo Sasuke elevaba el rostro, se dirigió directamente a su oreja y la mordió con un toque seductor antes de susurrarle.

\- ¿Te da morbo que pueda follarte cuando yo quiera sin que tú sepas cuándo será? Sólo tengo que levantarte un poquito la falda. Puede que te folle mientras friegas los platos, o mientras barres, puede que mientras quites el polvo – sonrió – Estás completamente a mi disposición para cuando yo quiera.


	11. Subir la falda.

Sentado frente al televisor, Naruto observaba cómo ese chico recogía los platos del desayuno para llevarlos a la cocina. Él siempre había sido muy impaciente, pero sabía que el truco para que aquella fantasía funcionase y que la excitación de Sasuke aumentase, estaba precisamente en ser paciente y esperar el momento en el que el moreno no se esperase que fuera a subirle la falta y meterle su miembro. Ahora mismo, parecía estar atento, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando a medida que salía al comedor para recoger los platos.

Mentiría si negaba que no quería hacerle suyo en ese instante. ¡ _Claro que lo deseaba_! Pero debía esperar a que bajase un poco la guardia. Naruto se recostó un poco en el sofá y siguió viendo la televisión, haciendo caso omiso a Sasuke. Necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarle, para no ver sus piernas e imaginarse ese trasero ya abierto y esperando por él. ¡ _Estaba increíble vestido de sirvienta_! Pero tenía que resistir.

Dejó que transcurriese media hora y sabía perfectamente que Sasuke ya había terminado de fregar los platos. Lo que no estaba muy seguro de qué estaría haciendo, aunque al verle salir del dormitorio, imaginó que habría hecho la cama. Parecía pensar qué más cosas hacer como "sirvienta", porque no creía que una de sus ideas cuando se vistió así fuera limpiarle la casa de gratis y recibir un "polvo" encima, palabra que Naruto utilizaba vulgarmente para referirse al sexo.

Cerró los ojos con rapidez al ver cómo volvía de la habitación y se encerraba de nuevo en la cocina. Supuso que habría mirado hacia donde él estaba, esperando que actuase, pero no fue así, Naruto resistió y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió sus pasos en la cocina.

Podía escuchar desde la distancia el cuchillo golpeando contra la tabla. Seguramente estaría cortando verduras o algo para cocinar. Se incorporó un poco, moviendo el brazo hasta el respaldo para intentar ver algo. Por supuesto, no pudo ver nada.

Con sigilo se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, comprobando lo frustrado que estaba Sasuke, resoplando mientras cortaba aquellas zanahorias. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero tampoco apartó sus ojos de esa minifalda que se levantaba ligeramente, viendo parte de sus muslos y el liguero que sostenía aquellas medias.

Aprovechó para bajarse el dobladillo del pantalón y tomó su miembro para masajearlo. Las vistas le ayudaban a excitarse y quería hacerlo cuanto antes para que ese chico no se diera ni cuenta de que estaba allí, dispuesto a darle la mayor de sus sorpresas. Él debía pensar que todavía dormía.

Se acercó a él con mucho cuidado y pasó su brazo para atrapar la cintura del moreno, sorprendiéndole antes de que su otra mano se apoyase sobre la de Sasuke, quitándole el cuchillo y apartándolo para evitar accidentes.

\- ¿No dormías? – preguntó Sasuke al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Has sido una mala sirvienta? – le preguntó Naruto con diversión.

\- ¿Tenía que despertarte?

\- Sí – sonrió Naruto – alguien quiere siempre sus mimos matinales.

Tuvo que apoyarse sobre la encimera y tratar de contener aquel gemido al sentir cómo el miembro del rubio entraba en él. No era doloroso ni mucho menos, la entrada ya estaba completamente dilatada con aquel juguete que le había puesto y su miembro parecía encajar perfectamente en él, sin embargo, sí sentía cómo se abría paso donde el juguete finalizaba, profundizando en él y haciéndole sentir una inmensidad de sensaciones placenteras.

Él también parecía disfrutarlo por la forma en que suspiraba cerca de su oído. Gemía y no tenía ningún reparo en dejarse escuchar. Parecía estar deseándolo. Por la forma en que había entrado en él y se movía, Sasuke tenía la sensación que llevaba un rato conteniéndose y eso le hizo sonreír.

Aun así admitía que no saber cuándo iba a ir Naruto a por él era muy excitante. Le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaban todos y cada uno de sus juegos, porque sólo eran eso, juegos que ambos compartían, juegos que no salían de ese apartamento, que nunca saldría de los labios de ninguno.

Naruto no detuvo sus embistes, estaba centrado en su propio placer y en cómo Sasuke intentaba recostar cada vez más su pecho contra la encimera para darle espacio.

\- Ábreme un poco las piernas – le susurró Naruto y así lo hizo.

Sentía las manos de ese chico en sus muslos, abriéndolas con sutileza para poder tener un mejor acceso a él, introduciéndose un poco más profundo, haciendo gemir a Sasuke con mayor intensidad. Nunca antes había estado con chicos como él, no con los que disfrutase al cien por cien.

\- Sí eres una sirvienta mala. ¿Qué pensaría mi mujer si nos viera ahora? – le siguió el juego Naruto.

\- Pensaría... que alguien debe darte lo que ella no te ofrece – sonrió Sasuke con cierto toque perverso, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

No pudo evitar eyacular ante aquellas palabras, ante la excitación de imaginarse la imagen y el morbo que le daba aquella situación, sin embargo, le tocó aguantar un poco más para que Sasuke terminase. Todavía no podía explicarse cómo era capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo cuando él apenas podía resistir dos minutos cuando se la metían.

***

Ambos se habían tumbado en la cama a descansar. Llevaban desde ayer sin parar entre sus juegos y la convivencia, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó a ese chico enmascarado tumbado en la cama frente a él, se preguntó si siempre habrían sido tan fáciles las relaciones. Con él parecía fácil cuando con su ex marido era un desastre.

Llevó sus dedos hasta ese cabello rubio, apartando los mechones de cabello de su rostro y muriéndose de ganas por quitar esa máscara, por saber quién era ese chico.

\- ¿No puedes dormir más? – preguntó Naruto al sentir los dedos del moreno en su rostro.

\- No mucho. Y este juguete que me dilata habrá que sacarlo para la noche, ¿no crees?

\- Te lo quitaré con una condición...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quédate a dormir aquí. Sé que no trabajas mañana y pensaba... que quizá... podríamos hacer algo tranquilo.

\- ¿Algo tranquilo? ¿Es una cita? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Siempre quedamos para sexo y me preguntaba... si algún día me darías una oportunidad de algo más que el sexo.

Sasuke enmudeció al instante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en novios ni en citas. Todavía menos pensaba que de aquella primera subasta, de una noche de sexo podría salir algo más. No conocía a ese chico, ni siquiera su identidad y aun así... estaba dispuesto a darle una cita sólo por conocer un poco más de él. Le llamaba la atención en demasía.

\- No sabía que querías conocerme como para algo serio.

\- Sé que pasaste por una ruptura mala, sé que tu matrimonio se vino abajo y tenía miedo... a pedirte algo serio, creí que no ibas a aceptar, que tendrías malos recuerdos y...

\- Me contaste que te gustaba alguien, alguien a quien no podrías tener jamás. Creía que no te interesaba yo para nada que no fuera... el sexo.

\- Quiero una cita contigo – le dijo con seriedad Naruto – una en serio.

\- ¿Nada de sexo hasta la segunda cita? – bromeó Sasuke.

\- No me hace falta el sexo en unas cuantas citas, ya sé lo que estoy comprando y me gusta. El sexo contigo es genial, Sasuke, pero quiero conocerte a ti, tus gustos, tus miedos, tus aficiones... lo quiero saber todo. Pero entenderé que no te atrevas...

\- Eh, eh... alto así. Sasuke Uchiha no conoce las palabras "no atreverse". Tengamos esa cita – sonrió Sasuke.

Una gran sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Naruto al escuchar aquello. Realmente pensaba que Sasuke no aceptaría algo así, pero... lo había hecho y eso le había llenado de esperanzas e ilusiones.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- Yo sé cómo me lo puedes agradecer – sonrió, colocándose encima y cogiendo el miembro de ese rubio.

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente?

\- Me debes algo por aceptar tu cita y voy a cobrártelo con creces. Quiero... - se agachó sobre su pecho para poder susurrarle – tu polla bien dentro de mí. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de no sexo hasta la segunda cita?

\- No me seas anticuado – sonrió Sasuke antes de besarle.

\- Empiezo a pensar que sólo me quieres porque tengo el pene un poco más grande de lo que acostumbrabas a ver.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? – bromeó Sasuke - ¿Puedo contárselo a mi ex marido? Me encantaría verle la cara cuando le dijera que me está follando un tío con el pene enorme que me hace disfrutar como nadie en la cama.

\- Conozco a tu ex marido – comentó Naruto – sabes que trabajamos juntos, ¿verdad?

\- Lo suponía desde lo de la subasta, sí. Aunque aún no he podido adivinar quién eres de todos los policías de la comisaría.

\- Te dije que no investigases.

\- Ya... muy listo lo del apellido Uzumaki. ¿Es inventado?

\- De mi madre – sonrió Naruto.

\- No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba. Aunque no esperaba que me lo contases.

\- Hagamos otro trato. Yo dejo que mi "sirvienta" utilice mi pene como quiera y lo aproveches pero... dejamos las preguntas personales para la cita de mañana. Te responderé lo que quieras, pero nada sobre mi identidad.

\- Entonces... trato hecho, pero ahora eres mi juguete.

\- El juguete de una sirvienta... me gusta la idea. Además escucharte gritar como un loco por el placer me excita demasiado.

\- Gritaré... gritaré mucho por ti – le sonrió Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentó sobre el miembro de Naruto, introduciéndolo en él, abriendo las paredes del fondo y moviéndose sobre él hasta encontrar el punto exacto donde podía golpear su próstata al bajar. Fue entonces cuando dejó escapar el primer grito, dándole a entender a Naruto que su próstata estaba justo ahí.

Al sentir cómo el moreno empezaba a subir y bajar, Naruto colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, impulsándole y ayudándole en sus movimientos, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado para facilitarle la tarea a ese chico.

Con una de sus manos, tomó el cabello de Sasuke, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para besar su cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Así que... te gusta follarte – le susurró Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke seguía moviendo su cadera, introduciéndose aún el miembro del rubio en él.

\- Sí – le expresó – me encanta tener el control.

\- Es toda tuya, Sasuke, mientras me regales tus gemidos, es toda para ti.

\- Y eso me gusta. ¿No te gusta a ti ver cómo te follan?

\- Me gusta verte a ti montando. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo colocarte para buscar tu placer, yo voy a ciegas cuando entro en ti.

\- Si lo que te gusta es mirar... déjame satisfacerte.

Sasuke tomó su miembro con su mano y sin detener su cadera, empezó a masturbarse frente a Naruto. El placer interno de la próstata era muy diferente a algo externo como el de su miembro. Sabía que era muy complicado llegar solo con el placer interno aunque era muy placentero, sin embargo, ayudarse un poco masajeando su miembro, sólo hacía que incrementar el placer. Sabía que así, no tardaría en eyacular, pero no creyó que a Naruto le importase mucho aquello, más al ver cómo miraba aquella actuación con cierta fascinación.

Para ambos... aquello empezaba a ser algo más que simple sexo, ambos empezaban a desvelarse sus propios secretos sexuales, sus mayores fantasías, pero era algo que ambos sabían que quedaría entre ellos y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por disfrutar de sus momentos juntos.

Sin embargo, Naruto pese a estar esperanzado con lo que ocurriría mañana en su cita, también tenía cierto temor por si Sasuke descubría algo sobre su identidad. Estaba seguro que descubrir quién era, le haría echarse atrás y no quería eso, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, ahora que podía aprovechar el tiempo junto a él.


	12. Citas

\- ¿En serio le has pedido una cita? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! – afirmó Gaara antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- Vamos, no estará tan mal.

\- Naruto... hace años que tú no vas a citas y mucho menos las planeas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Pues...

\- ¿Sabes algo de lo que le gusta al menos?

Al ver la cara de incertidumbre que su hermano pequeño ponía, Gaara entendió que pensaba improvisar algo en vez de planear. Así era su hermano, siempre impulsivo y nada de utilizar la lógica o pararse unos segundos a pensar.

\- La verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho precisamente.

¡ _Y era cierto_! Casi siempre estaban en la cama o en cualquier otro lugar manteniendo relaciones, no es que hablar fuera mucho con ellos.

\- No tienes remedio – susurró Gaara, llevando una de sus manos hasta la frente y cerrando los ojos como si intentase encontrar una manera de relajarse – llama a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No pienso llamar a su hermano para algo así. Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta Sasuke.

\- Juegas en el mismo equipo local de rugby que él, venga ya...

\- Sí pero es... mi compañero, va a ser sospechoso si le digo: "Ey, Itachi, ¿qué le gusta a tu hermano?". Sabrá que estoy interesado en él.

\- Puedes ser más sutil, créeme – le agregó Gaara – además, es raro si Itachi no ha descubierto ya la fijación que tienes por su hermano. Llámale.

\- Sabes que Sasuke no se habla mucho con su familia, ¿no?

\- Es su hermano – le rebatió Gaara – sé que se llevan bien, conozco a Itachi de los partidos, adora a su hermanito así que no tienes excusa. Llámale. Vamos... - le metió prisa.

\- Está bien.

Naruto sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y revisó la agenda. Era cierto que se llevaban muy bien con Itachi, de hecho, conocía todo sobre la independencia de Sasuke y ese alejamiento con sus padres por el mismo Itachi. Tampoco parecía que el ex marido de su hermanito le cayese precisamente bien y eso era algo que tenían en común.

\- Ey... hola – comentó Naruto al escuchar la voz de Itachi al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Es que había partido hoy o entrenamiento y me lo estoy perdiendo?

\- Ah, no – sonrió Naruto – es que verás... tenía una pequeña duda y... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Es que... bueno...

\- Dilo ya – se quejó Gaara al ver tan ruborizado a su hermano.

\- Tengo una cita – comentó Naruto al final.

\- Enhorabuena, hacía mucho que no tenías una.

\- Demasiado, ya lo sabes, y me preguntaba... dónde podría llevarle. Esto de las citas se me da fatal, ya sabes que hace años que no hago estas cosas y...

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Pues... es un poco introvertido y serio pero... tiene un toque dulce y misterioso. Hace bastante deporte y quizá ha tenido ciertos problemas de confianza que le cierran un poco...

\- ¿Algo así como mi hermano? – preguntó Itachi - Porque conoces a mi hermano, ¿no?

\- Bueno... no le conozco mucho – intentó fingir Naruto – pero sí, algo así como tu hermano, es posible.

\- Creo que esta noche juegan los "Montana Glizzliers", podrías llevarle allí si le gusta el deporte. A mi hermano le gusta bastante el baloncesto, si es como mi hermano, espero que te ayude.

\- Va a estar complicado encontrar entradas tan tarde, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto aunque escuchaba cómo Itachi tecleaba algo y tras eso, un pitido como de confirmación.

\- Hecho, acabo de reservarte un par de entradas. Acabo de salvar tu cita – se reía - ya me darás las gracias y el dinero cuando me veas en el entrenamiento. Tengo prisa, Naru... nos vemos – colgó.

\- Vaya... eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me ha comprado las entradas.

\- Ya sabes que viene de buena familia, le cuesta poco encontrar esas cosas.

***

Todo el mundo gritaba como loco a cada canasta encestada y Naruto no se quedaba atrás. Lo único malo de todo aquello era tener que pintarse el rostro con los colores del equipo de baloncesto para evitar que Sasuke pudiera identificarle bien, pero también admitía que su hermano tenía razón, casi era como si supiera que estaba hablando de Sasuke cuando le hizo la pregunta, porque se había emocionado como nunca al enterarse que iban a ese partido.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban los "Montana Glizzliers"?

\- No lo sabía – comentó Naruto – pero imaginé que te gustaba el deporte.

\- Entonces no sé cómo has conseguido las entradas para este partido, llevaban semanas agotadas – se sorprendió Sasuke.

\- Tengo mis recursos.

\- Ya veo. Eres un hombre interesante y con recursos.

\- Algo así – sonrió Naruto.

¡Le sonaba! Claro que a Sasuke le resultaba parecido ese chico, más ahora que lo veía sin antifaz. Sin embargo, aunque no tuviera nada en el rostro, esa pintura seguía camuflando bien sus rasgos como para no permitirle terminar de identificarle, pero sabía que le había visto antes.

\- Dijiste que responderías mis preguntas.

\- Siempre que no fueran nada demasiado personal y que te permitieran identificarme. Sólo las justas.

\- Vale. ¿Cuántas preguntas tengo?

\- Te dejo tres – comentó Naruto.

\- Vale... ¿Hemos hablado alguna vez antes del tema de la subasta?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto con rotundidad.

\- ¿Estuviste en mi boda?

Aquello sorprendió a Naruto, porque no esperaba una pregunta como aquella, sin embargo y tras cabecear un par de veces dudoso si responder a eso o no... le pareció buena idea empezar a desvelar ciertas cosas.

\- Sí – afirmó nuevamente el rubio – te queda una.

\- ¿Quieres...? – empezó diciendo Sasuke, tomando la camiseta de Naruto para acercar su rostro al suyo y hablar con una gran seducción, causando que el rubio tragase hondo esperando escuchar algo morboso como " _hacerlo en el baño_ " o algo así - ¿...que comamos una hamburguesa?

Ambos echaron a reír, porque los dos sabían que habían malpensado aquello. Sin embargo, la respiración de Naruto empezó a disminuir, centrando su mirada en esos ojos oscuros tan cautivadores, acelerando su pulso cardíaco con tan sólo tenerle así de cerca.

El griterío de la gente hizo que los dos se girasen, dándose cuenta de que salían en la famosa "Cámara del beso" y todos miraban hacia ellos. Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez sonriendo algo avergonzados por aquello, escuchando cómo todos pedían ese beso obligatorio de los partidos.

Fue Naruto el primero en pasar su mano por la nuca del moreno y acercar sus labios. Abrió la boca ligeramente y atrapó los sensuales labios de Sasuke en un suave pero romántico beso. Seguramente les habrían visto desde la cabina cuando se había acercado a él con aquella seducción y por eso les enfocaron.

La cámara cambió enseguida a la siguiente pareja tras obtener el beso, dejándoles solos una vez más. Se separó con lentitud y es que cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener que alejarse de él. Le amaba y le mataba no poder decirle toda la verdad, pero no tenía más remedio que ser así.

\- Beso en la primera cita, no está mal – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya ves, y yo que suponía que el beso llegaba siempre al final de la noche – comentó Sasuke.

\- Bueno... aún nos queda la cena para llevarte a casa.

El partido terminó con gran satisfacción para Sasuke, puesto que su equipo favorito había ganado. Aun así, Naruto cada vez dudaba más si Itachi realmente no había intuido algo, puesto que no a todo el mundo le gustaba el baloncesto y había acertado en todo, hasta en su equipo favorito, lo que le indicaba que quizá... suponía que tenía una cita con su hermano. De todas formas, seguía con la duda, porque podría ser una simple casualidad por la definición que le había dado del chico con el que iba a salir.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Iba a llevarte a ese nuevo restaurante que han abierto en la quinta avenida pero... visto que preferías una hamburguesa, ahora me has hecho dudar – sonrió Naruto, recordándole así lo vivido anteriormente dentro del estadio.

\- Me muero por una hamburguesa – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Hay una hamburguesería no muy lejos de mi casa, hacen hamburguesas caseras y están para chuparse los dedos.

\- Entonces quiero ir.

Naruto desató la cadena de la rueda de atrás de la moto y le lanzó el casco a su compañero. El rubio fue el primero en subir a la moto y arrancar, permitiéndole después a Sasuke que subiera a su espalda y cerrase la cremallera de su chaqueta tras ponerse el casco.

Dejó la moto frente a la gran cristalera de la hamburguesería, entrando ambos con el casco bajo el brazo y pidiendo la cena. Por suerte para ellos, hoy no había mucha gente y podían disfrutar de la cena con tranquilidad. Allí pasaron las siguientes horas, comiendo y hablando sobre temas triviales.

\- ¿Vas a preguntar tú algo? – inquirió Sasuke al final, terminando con su hamburguesa.

\- Realmente sólo tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sólo una? Yo tengo miles que podría hacerte y tú sólo una. ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió, aunque puso una sonrisa – venga, dispara.

\- ¿Repetirías una cita conmigo? – preguntó Naruto al final.

\- Voy a tener que pensarlo.

¡ _Serio_! Sasuke se había puesto muy serio y eso asustó un poco a Naruto hasta que le vio sonreír.

\- ¡ _Qué cara has puesto_! – rió sin poder evitarlo – era broma, claro que aceptaría otra cita contigo. He estado muy a gusto. Lo malo es que ya tengo que volver a trabajar.

\- Has tenido muchos días libres, vives muy bien, reconócelo.

\- La verdad es que sí, eso de hacer días dobles luego tiene su recompensa. ¿No haces dobles tú?

\- Alguna vez. Aunque últimamente estoy bastante aburrido en el trabajo.

\- ¿En serio? Estarás por ahí patrullando con tu compañero.

\- Ya, bueno... - sonrió Naruto para no contarle la verdad... que se aburría como una ostra en la centralita. Pero decirle eso le habría descubierto por completo.

\- Lo que más me cansa de trabajar es tener que ver a mi ex marido todos los días por allí. Es agotador tener que aguantar sus tonterías. Últimamente está más pesado que nunca. No sé qué le ocurre.

\- Quizá no le gustó la idea de divorciarse.

\- Cuando me fui de casa y me alejé de mis padres, él siempre intentaba convencerme de volver, quedaba con mi familia sólo para ganarse el favor de mi padre y me daba plantones a mí. No podíamos vivir así, estaba más enamorado de lo que mi familia podía hacer por él que de mí y eso no es sano.

\- No lo es – le afirmó Naruto.

\- Y ahora de golpe, vuelve como si nada, intentando hablar conmigo de cosas que no me interesan y tratando de saber qué hago en mi vida privada.

\- Quizá es simplemente que no le gusta la idea de que salgas con otras personas. Creería que debías estar siempre para él o enamorado de él y ahora ve que no es así, que tienes una vida y que eres atractivo, tanto como para conseguir al chico que quieras.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- ¡Y tanto! Vivo aterrado de que venga alguien mucho mejor que yo y te enamores de él, porque sé que podrías estar con quien quisieras y mis opciones bajarían.

\- Tus opciones están muy altas – sonrió Sasuke – aunque no sé si has olvidado a ese chico del que me hablaste una vez.

\- ¿Del que estaba enamorado? Eras tú, Sasuke – le confirmó Naruto – me enamoré de ti pero tú nunca te fijarías en mí y menos aún... cuando estabas tan enamorado de tu ex marido, así que no tenía opciones contigo. El problema... es que creo que no estás preparado para una relación.

\- Puede ser, pero me siguen gustando nuestras citas y sabiendo esto... me gustaría continuar, porque quizá un día... sí esté preparado para darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, quién sabe... - susurró Sasuke dando un sorbo a su bebida.


	13. Aula de castigo

Era curioso cómo resultaban las cosas. Desde su matrimonio fallido, había renunciado al amor y hasta a cualquier relación más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, no le había disgustado en absoluto aquella cita y ahora se encontraba allí, caminando por el pasillo de su antiguo instituto en plena noche sólo... porque había recibido ese mensaje tan extraño.

No podía negar que esos últimos días había pensado mucho acerca de ese misterioso chico y cómo podría ser una relación con él. Tenía miedo de intentarlo de nuevo y fracasar, pero otra parte aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar a la persona adecuada de la que se enamoraría y que no le traicionaría. Quería creer que tenía que haber en el mundo una persona para él. Quizá... fuera ese chico.

Abrió la puerta de la última aula, allí donde le había dicho que tenía que acudir. Hacía años que no volvía por ese instituto y es que... sólo había uno en todo el pueblo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si ese chico se crió allí o había venido desde otra zona a trabajar. Hablaban tan poco que apenas conocía nada de ese hombre y aun así... estaba a gusto a su lado.

Sabía el aula que era aquella aunque él nunca la pisó. El aula de los castigados. Allí cumplían sus horas de castigo junto a los profesores, pero por suerte, él nunca tuvo que acudir a ella. Revisó una vez más el mensaje que ese chico le había escrito con todo el plan para esa noche. ¡ _Iba a ser emocionante_! Estaba completamente loco... o los dos lo estaban. Uno por idearlo y el otro por acceder a ello.

Se mentalizó frente a la puerta dispuesto a meterse en el papel que le había comentado. Sólo tendría que fingir ser un estudiante... un poco conflictivo y que iba a la sala de castigo. Eso no parecía muy complicado. ¡ _Ni siquiera quiso saber cómo había conseguido las llaves del instituto_! Pero siendo policía... se creía cualquier cosa.

Su mano se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta y con decisión, abrió. El aula tan sólo tenía encendida la lámpara de escritorio de la mesa del profesor. Aquel chico rubio estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con una máscara tapando parte de su rostro y leyendo un libro.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verle tan aplicado en su lectura, sin embargo, la sonrisa pronto se borró de su rostro intentando entrar en el papel que le tocaba. Al fin y al cabo... sólo era un alumno castigado.

\- ¿Es el aula de castigo? – preguntó Sasuke captando la atención de Naruto.

\- Sí, señor, aquí es – sonrió Naruto – por favor, tome asiento. ¿Su nombre?

\- Sasuke Uchiha – respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo para venir al aula de castigo?

\- Discutí con un profesor y me fui de su clase – se inventó Sasuke, haciendo sonreír a Naruto al ver cómo se había metido en el papel.

Sasuke aprovechó que su compañero no se movía del asiento para buscar uno de los pupitres del principio, sentándose en él y sacando un bolígrafo.

\- Así que tenemos a alguien que no sabe respetar las normas. Me parece que tendré que disciplinarte un poco respecto a los profesores – se levantó Naruto de su sitio, sentándose esta vez encima del pupitre donde se encontraba Sasuke.

\- ¿No van a venir más alumnos? – preguntó Sasuke con cierto toque divertido en su rostro.

\- Parece ser que los demás no tienen problemas de disciplina – le susurró Naruto cerca de su oído – pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a respetar a tus profesores.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cree usted que podrá disciplinarme así sin más?

\- Tengo mis sistemas. Créeme, saldrás de esta aula respetando a tus profesores.

La mano de Naruto bajó hacia la cremallera de su pantalón, bajándola con lentitud y dejando ver a su alumno sus intenciones. Una vez sacó su miembro, empezó a masajearlo con suavidad frente a él, lo que hizo que Sasuke se levantase de la silla con rapidez, metiéndose en el papel de ese estudiante que no entendía cómo un profesor hacía esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué narices...? – intentó preguntar antes de ver cómo el profesor se levantaba también y ponía su mano sobre su hombro volviendo a sentarle en la silla.

\- Así que te gusta humillar e insultar a los profesores – sonrió Naruto – abre la boca – le susurró al oído.

\- Ni de coña – intentó alejar su rostro del miembro de Naruto, pero éste fue más rápido, colocando su mano tras la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sasuke e impidiendo que la moviera demasiado.

\- Abre la boca – insistió Naruto, agarrando con cierta fuerza el cabello del moreno todavía sentado en la silla y llevando su miembro hacia sus labios.

Por mucho que trató de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que abrirla ante la presión que los dedos de Naruto ejercían en su cabeza y dejar que metiera su miembro en ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver cómo ese estudiante finalmente accedía pese a que él le estaba moviendo la cabeza para que chupase todo lo que pudiera de la longitud de su miembro.

\- ¿Ves? ¿A que no era tan malo? – sonrió el profesor con ironía - ¿No disfrutas más esto que insultando a los profesores? Tu boca por fin sirve para algo provechoso.

¡ _Le excitaba_! Sasuke no podía negar que fingir ser un estudiante problemático a quien le daban una lección, le estaba excitando demasiado. Por algún motivo, siempre le había gustado que dijeran cosas " _sucias_ " en el sexo y con ese chico podía dejar volar completamente su imaginación, puesto que él aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle feliz y excitarle. Aun así, Sasuke sabía de sobra que para recibir esas palabras que tanto le subían de tono, debía seguir provocando a su "profesor". En cuanto Naruto apartó su miembro de la boca del moreno para darle un poco de tregua, Sasuke sonrió con cierta prepotencia.

\- Así que sólo eres un pervertido – sonrió Sasuke – un profesor pervertido, seguro que te excitas observando a tus alumnos en clase y fantaseando.

\- Por suerte contigo no tendré que fantasear – le dijo Naruto antes de acercarse a su oído para poder susurrarle las siguientes palabras – tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que te meta la polla – soltó con brusquedad, excitando así más al moreno – ahora sé un buen chico y paga por tus insultos, sigue chupando, encanto, seguro que acabará gustándote tanto que irás suplicando por las pollas de tus profesores el resto del año escolar.

\- Para lograr que os suplique por sexo... primero deberías poder hacerme gritar de placer y dudo que vayas a llegar tan lejos. Sólo eres un solterón que necesita irse de putas y pagar para que se la chupen un poquito – se metió Sasuke con él para hacer reaccionar a Naruto con mayor intensidad y meterlo de lleno en su juego.

\- Pues hoy... tú serás mi puta y además... te pagaré muy bien, voy a llenarte ese apretado trasero de semen, vas a llegar a tu casa goteando y mañana volverás a esta aula pidiendo más. Ahora ya no me interesa que abras tu bocaza si no es para chupármela, ¿te queda claro?

¡ _Intentó hablar_! Pero no funcionó nada bien. En cuanto abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras, el miembro de Naruto se coló una vez más impidiéndole quejarse. En ese instante, supo que el rubio se pondría serio y no le quedó duda alguna al escuchar sus leves jadeos de placer y cómo cerraba los ojos deleitándose en el profundo gozo que sentía.

Sasuke aprovechó en cerrar los ojos también, continuando con su labor pese a que el miembro de Naruto no cabía entero en su boca. Prefirió centrarse en la punta, lamiendo el frenillo con devoción y consiguiendo que el rubio empezase a respirar más entrecortado debido al placer.

\- Has debido de comer muchas pollas – sonrió Naruto hacia su estudiante – tu lengua es muy juguetona. Sin embargo... ahora mismo me interesa más otra parte de ti.

Naruto movió la cabeza de Sasuke para alejarle de su miembro, tomando con fuerza el brazo del moreno y levantándole de la silla donde estaba para lanzarlo sobre el pupitre. Le levantó la camiseta un poco antes de apoyar su pecho contra la mesa y dejar así su trasero bien expuesto y accesible para él. Sin tardanza alguna, desabrochó el pantalón de Sasuke, dejando que cayese al suelo. Sin embargo, a él ni siquiera le hacía falta quitarse el pantalón, su miembro salía perfectamente por la bragueta.

Se agachó para colar la lengua en la entrada del joven, lubricándola y jugando con ella, sintiendo cómo las paredes se estrechaban y trataban de sacarle. Aun así, Naruto continuó con su tarea, metiendo algún dedo de vez en cuando y deleitándose al escuchar algún ligero gemido que Sasuke no podía callar.

\- Qué estrecho parece – sonrió Naruto fingiendo todavía que Sasuke era ese estudiante revoltoso – por favor... dime que eres virgen.

\- Qué más te da – se quejó Sasuke, haciéndole creer así que lo era, al menos en su fantasía.

Estaba demasiado excitado, tanto... que en cuanto sintió la punta del miembro de Naruto en su entrada, ésta prácticamente la engulló, sorprendiendo también al propio rubio por la rapidez con la que su miembro había encajado en él.

\- Vaya... tenías hambre – sonrió irónicamente – tu trasero prácticamente la pedía a gritos, la ha engullido enseguida como si nada.

\- Cállate – dijo algo ruborizado Sasuke.

\- Sientes cómo me abre paso, es increíble. Si pudiera ahora mismo te metía hasta los huevos – le dijo en tono burlón.

\- He dicho que te calles – se quejó Sasuke más avergonzado aún por aquellas palabras, palabras que sólo hacían que excitarle más y agrandar la sonrisa de Naruto.

Naruto empezó a moverse. Notaba la fuerza de las paredes de Sasuke intentando echarle, pero aceptando la nueva estocada y abriéndose para llevarle hasta el fondo, permitiéndole golpear la próstata del menor con tanta intensidad que a los pocos segundos, estaba gritando casi sin control y agarrándose a la mesa con fuerza.

\- ¡ _Oh, joder_! - dejó escapar Sasuke.

\- Estudiante revoltoso – sonrió Naruto – sólo querías llamar la atención, ¿verdad? – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle más guarradas de las que tanto le gustaban al moreno – sólo querías una buena polla. Vamos... suplica.

\- Jamás – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Suplica y te llenaré de semen, si no... - dijo Naruto bajando el ritmo y haciendo que perdiera placer Sasuke.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Música para mis oídos – comentó bajando más el ritmo todavía.

\- Está bien – se rindió Sasuke al ver que iba a seguir bajando el ritmo si no lo hacía – por... favor – dijo la palabra aunque le costase la vida decirla – fólleme, córrase y lléneme con su esperma.

\- No te he oído bien – sonrió Naruto acelerando un poco.

\- Se lo suplico, métame hasta los huevos – casi gritó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y ruborizado a más no poder.

\- Eso está mejor – agarró Naruto el cabello de Sasuke para echar su rostro hacia atrás y poder besarle mientras aceleraba el ritmo de nuevo.

Los gemidos de ambos se unieron prácticamente en pocos segundos. Sasuke se agarraba con fuerza al borde de la mesa, aunque ésta se movía ligeramente y dejaba escuchar el golpe de sus patas contra el suelo. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera cámaras en las aulas... porque si no... al día siguiente iban a ser la comidilla del pueblo.

Tampoco lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto el rubio pellizcó un poco sus pezones y con el incesante movimiento, eyaculó sobre el pupitre, sintiendo cómo su compañero terminaba unos minutillos después en su interior.

\- Te has asegurado que no haya cámaras, ¿no?

\- No las hay en las aulas, sólo en los pasillos – comentó Naruto.

\- Yo cursé en este instituto, pero nunca entré en esta aula.

\- Es la primera vez que entro a este instituto – comentó muy seguro Naruto –. Vivía en un pueblo de alrededor, pero cuando me hice policía, no había sitio en la comisaría de mi pueblo, por eso me trasladé, aun así estoy a veinte minutos de casa en coche – sonrió Naruto – no está nada mal.

¡ _Vale_! No se conocían del instituto, eso es lo único que pudo rasgar Sasuke para intentar identificar quién era ese chico.

\- La siguiente fantasía... la haré yo. Te mandaré un mensaje para avisarte – sonrió Sasuke mientras se recolocaba la ropa y una vez hecho, besó a Naruto para agradecerle aquel rato juntos.


	14. Al rojo vivo.

¡ _Atónito_! Así se había quedado Sasuke al leer el folleto que le habían dejado en su taquilla seguido del mensaje sumamente corto de "¿Te apuntas?". No negaba que los sitios públicos le daban cierto morbo y siempre había querido probar lo que se sentía cuando otros podían pillarte o incluso te miraban, pero aquella sugerencia y lo elevado de la situación le hizo dudar.

Desde luego, cualquiera podría entrar allí, le verían, se masturbarían pero con la ventaja de que sólo su chico iba a tocarle. No era un mal plan y seguramente se excitaría sabiendo tanto que le observaban como con las cosas obscenas que les dirían. Sin embargo, aparte de esas dudas tenía otra en mente, le había prometido que él haría la siguiente fantasía pero... el plan de ese chico parecía mucho más sugerente que el suyo. Pensó durante unos segundos y al final, sonrió con cierto toque divertido, pudiendo aprovechar esa fantasía para planear su próxima.

\- ¿Me prometes que si acepto, la siguiente fantasía la cumplo yo? – preguntó Sasuke en el mensaje de texto.

\- Hecho. Pero... ¿Estás seguro de esto? Se va a poner muy intenso.

\- ¿Cincuenta tíos mirando cómo me la metes y masturbándose? – sonrió Sasuke al escribir el mensaje - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- Te mando la dirección del sexshop donde está la cabina – le escribió Naruto la respuesta.

\- ¿Estarás bien con esto? – preguntó Sasuke algo dubitativo al saber que esos hombres a los que no conocían iban a observarles y a excitarse con ellos.

\- Claro, ellos no van a tocarte, con eso me basta – aclaró el chico, lo que hizo que Sasuke terminara toda duda.

***

Estaba muy nervioso por aquello. Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido y desde luego, tal y como ese chico le había dicho, esto iba a ponerse al rojo vivo. Entró en la tienda, observando en el mostrador a ese chico rubio con sus ojos cubiertos por una máscara oscura. Por un momento, se quedó estático mirando sus labios. Los había besado unas cuantas veces pero seguían teniendo algo que le engatusaba. Esos labios le atraían y puede que ahora pudiera ver un trozo más de su rostro, pero aun así y queriendo descubrir quién era ese chico, otra parte de él decía que se aguantase y esperase, que esperase hasta que todas sus fantasías se hubieran hecho realidad. Sin embargo... sólo le faltaban tres fantasías por cumplir. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se acabasen? ¿Se marcharía o aún se mantendría firme en su idea de querer una relación seria con él?

\- Por fin has llegado – sonrió el rubio – toma, tienes que firmar esto. Se comprometen a mantener privacidad de todo lo que vean aquí.

\- Genial – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Puedo preguntar qué tienes pensado para mí?

\- ¿Te gustan las cuerdas? – sonrió el rubio, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- ¿Es que quieres dominarme?

\- ¿Hasta dónde te gusta que te dominen? – preguntó con diversión, apoyando el trasero contra la barra de la recepción para ponerse de cara a él.

\- No me gusta el dolor – aclaró Sasuke – pero por el resto... me gusta cuando me dices guarradas – le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Entonces puedo subirte el tono?

\- Todo lo que quieras. ¿En qué has pensado para excitar a esos tipos? ¿Qué papel represento?

\- Un juguete – le aclaró Naruto con una sonrisa – hoy sólo vas a ser mi juguete o mi esclavo sexual. ¿Quieres una palabra de seguridad para que pare en caso de que no te guste algo?

\- No creo que no vaya a gustarme algo de lo que tú hagas – sonrió el moreno.

\- Aun así... yo me sentiría más cómodo si tenemos una palabra de seguridad. Si en algún momento te arrepientes o hay algo que no te gusta, paramos. Elige una palabra, una que no tengamos que decir en la actuación.

\- Si voy a ser tu esclavo... buscaré algo que no tenga que decirte. ¿Aguacate? – preguntó divertido Sasuke.

\- Aguacate está bien. Hay otra cosa que quería comentarte y tienes que decir tú, o más bien prefiero que lo decidas tú. Hay... unos agujeros en las paredes de la cabina, normalmente están cerrados, pero pueden abrirlos y es que a algunos "mirones" les gusta... ya sabes...

Sasuke le observó extrañado, sin saber muy bien por dónde iba hasta que por los gestos y muecas de Naruto, entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Oh... - susurró – les gusta sacarla por los agujeros y correrse en la cabina, ¿no?

\- Sí. Pueden hacerlo tras ella y no lo verías o pueden... enseñarte cómo eyaculan con lo que les mostremos, tú decides hasta dónde quieres ver.

\- Que los abran – comentó Sasuke – tengo curiosidad por ver cuántos van a correrse con nosotros. Seguro que me excito viendo salir penes por ahí.

\- De acuerdo. Empecemos entonces.

\- ¿Podemos jugar a algo? – preguntó Sasuke, recibiendo la atención de Naruto - ¿Qué te parece si fingimos que me has secuestrado?

\- ¿Soltarte si me satisfaces sexualmente? – preguntó con diversión – vale. Cuando estés listo entra en la cabina, te espero allí para atarte.

Naruto terminó de firmar los papeles de confidencialidad y caminó hacia el vestuario, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y regresó sobre sus pasos, consiguiendo que Sasuke alzase la mirada de los papeles que iba a firmar y le observase con dudas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada... sólo... - empezó Naruto, intentando encontrar las palabras, sin embargo, no salieron.

Agarró la nuca del moreno y le acercó a él para poder besarle con suavidad y dulzura. No quería ser agresivo, ni tampoco fogoso, tan sólo quería disfrutar de su boca unos segundos sin ningún juego de por medio, siendo él mismo por una vez. Aquello dejó helado a Sasuke, porque no era un beso como los anteriores. ¡No! Era un beso lleno de sentimientos que le hacían darse cuenta de que ese chico sentía algo especial por él, que le agradecía el estar allí junto a él, el haberle elegido para hacer realidad sus deseos.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Naruto junto a sus labios, dejando a Sasuke completamente helado sin saber cómo actuar ante aquella pequeña frase.

Tampoco es que pareciera esperar una respuesta, pues empezó a caminar para ir al vestuario. Socialmente todo el mundo esperaba que se dijera un "yo también" o algo similar, pero no fue su caso, simplemente... se había quedado helado. Tras verle marcharse, sonrió. Sentía cierta felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, nunca creyó que pudiera volver a oírlas de nadie tras el fiasco de su ex marido.

\- Todo está preparado – comentó el dependiente – cuando queráis. Os llevaréis el sesenta por cierto de las ganancias de la gente que venga a veros. ¿Os parece bien?

\- Sí, estamos de acuerdo – aclaró Sasuke, terminando de firmar y dirigiéndose al vestuario también.

Entró y dejó la mochila en una de las taquillas, mirando el kimono negro de seda que le habían dejado en la percha.

\- Vaya... ¡ _Un kimono_! – sonrió – no sé por qué esperaba algo más... atrevido.

Al sacar la percha con el kimono, se dio cuenta que de había algo más allí, una máscara para sus ojos. Podría ver lo que ocurría, pero al menos no le reconocerían tanto el resto de los que estuvieran observándoles al otro lado de los cristales. Sonrió.

Se desvistió y se colocó el kimono junto a la máscara que le habían dejado. No negaba que estaba nervioso, jamás había estado en una situación semejante, pero saber que tenían un contrato de confidencialidad le relajaba ligeramente y más, sabiendo que conocía al chico con el que iba a practicar sexo y que jamás había delatado nada de lo que habían hecho. Al salir ya cambiado, Naruto, que le esperaba en la sala, tomó las cuerdas para poder atarle.

\- Voy a atarte las manos al techo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Me parece bien. ¿Y esa cinta? – preguntó al ver una cinta ancha tirada en el suelo.

\- Para tu cintura, es más suave y no te hará daño. Voy a levantar tu cuerpo y tumbarte en el aire, dejaré tu trasero disponible para mí. ¿O prefieres de otra forma?

\- Me parece bien así. Supongo que atarás mis tobillos entonces para que no te cierre las piernas. Soy un secuestrado al fin y al cabo – sonrió el moreno.

\- Te ataré las piernas de tal forma que no te haga daño pero no puedas cerrar. Vas a estar completamente suspendido en el aire y accesible a mí. Y además... todo esto se está grabando, tal y como me pediste. En cuanto estés atado, apagaré las luces y saldré de aquí para esperar a que llegue la gente. No podremos verles, son cristales opacos, pero ellos sí nos verán y seguramente dirán algunas obscenidades.

\- Eso me excita – sonrió Sasuke, dejando que Naruto fuera atándole.

\- Lo sé. Cuando haya suficiente gente, entraré, encenderé las luces y empezaremos nuestra actuación. ¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad?

\- Sí – comentó Sasuke, aunque dudaba que fuera a utilizarla. Ya tenía hasta una idea de lo que haría con ese vídeo en la próxima fantasía del rubio. Empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo al recordar algo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Es que... van a alucinar con tu miembro.

\- No digas esas cosas, me sonrojas – sonrió Naruto un poco ruborizado, terminando de atar sus muñecas, lo que Sasuke aprovechó para acercar sus labios al oído de Naruto y susurrarle.

\- Gritaré como una puta cuando metas a ese gigante – le lamió la oreja, causando un mayor sonrojo en Naruto.

\- ¡ _Sasuke_! – se quejó Naruto ruborizado y avergonzado.

\- ¡ _Qué tímido eres_! – se rió Sasuke – vamos, estoy deseando empezar con esto. Uyyy, estoy viendo una máquina sexual automática. ¿Vas a utilizarla?

\- Puede – sonrió Naruto – puede que la máquina te folle mientras yo me follo tu boca – le susurró.

\- Eso... tú excítame antes de empezar – sonrió Sasuke, sintiendo cómo pasaba la cinta por su cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, dejando su trasero a la altura de donde debía estar el pene de su amante.

Tal y como dijo Naruto, dejó a Sasuke a solas tras ponerle un poco de lubricante y dilatarlo ligeramente. Allí suspendido en el aire, sólo podría esperarle. Apagó la luz y se marchó hasta recibir la orden del dependiente indicándole que se estaba llenando la zona.

Sasuke escuchaba ruido al otro lado, seguramente la gente que llegaba aunque no podían verle todavía. Respiró hondo y trató de centrarse en su papel. Un chico secuestrado que haría lo que fuera para que su captor le liberase. ¡ _Sólo con la idea ya estaba excitado_!

La luz se encendió y finalmente, Sasuke se metió en el papel en cuanto escuchó la puerta. Todo el ruido que antes escuchaba, ahora se había convertido en silencio, seguramente todos estaban expectantes de saber qué ocurría al verle allí atado.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Sasuke, metiéndose en el papel de secuestrado - ¿Puede oírme alguien?

\- Shhh – escuchó a su espalda, sabiendo que era el rubio – cálmate, chico. Todo está bien.

\- ¿Quién narices eres? ¿Y qué hago aquí? Suéltame ahora mismo.

\- No es algo tan fácil. ¿Qué recibiría yo a cambio?

\- ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¿Qué quiero? – preguntó Naruto con cierto toque divertido, acercándose al moreno y desplazando su mano por uno de los muslos, llevando parte del kimono consigo y enseñando su pierna.

\- No me toques – le gritó Sasuke, entrando en el papel.

\- Quiero que te portes bien y me satisfagas en todo, si lo haces bien, te dejaré marchar.

\- Estás completamente loco, yo no pienso satisfacerte en nada.

\- Eso lo veremos, chico. Quizá cuando acabe contigo, seas tú mismo el que suplique por más.

\- Chorradas. Suéltame ahora mismo.

\- Respóndeme a algo, ¿Te gustan los penes o las vaginas?

\- ¿Qué?

Naruto se acercó a él, todavía con la máscara, colocándose frente a él y enseñándole un pene de juguete antes de tomar con sus dedos la mandíbula del chico y abrirle la boca para introducirlo en ella.

\- Duda resuelta – sonrió – te gusta chupar pollas y yo te daré una que no olvidarás. Vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos. Voy a ponerte un poco más cómodo.

Con una mano, mantuvo el juguete cerca de la boca de Sasuke para que éste siguiera chupándolo mientras con la otra mano, desabrochaba un poco el cinturón del kimono y subía la parte de abajo para ir enseñando más carne al público y sobre todo... ese terso trasero del que pronto disfrutaría.


	15. Un juego morboso.

El tacto de su piel era una de las sensaciones que jamás se cansaría de obtener. No podría olvidarlo por más que quisiera. La primera vez que le vio, nunca imaginó que un chico tan serio como él pudiera ser tan atrevido con el sexo, pero le había sorprendido sin lugar a dudas. Cuánto más le conocía, más se enamoraba de él pese al problema que eso significaba.

Un sonrojo envolvió sus mejillas al ver el rostro de Sasuke con aquella máscara oscura que cubría sus preciosos ojos, ahora con los párpados cerrados. Su sensual boca estaba ocupada por ese juguete que chupaba con esmero pese a sus intentos por quejarse. Reconocía que sabía cómo meterse en el papel, cómo hacerse el difícil o fingir que no quería hacer algo semejante cuando en realidad lo estaba deseando.

También sus mejillas tenían un toque especial rojizo. Él no estaba exento a la vergüenza y en el fondo, era un chico bastante tímido, pero también le daba un morbo especial estar en esa situación y no escuchar la palabra de seguridad daba confianza a Naruto.

Finalmente, sus manos deslizaron el kimono hasta dejar al descubierto ese terso trasero que Sasuke tenía. Al otro lado de aquel fino cristal opaco, los sonidos comenzaron. Palabras obscenas haciendo referencia a cómo disfrutaba el juguete de su boca o sobre su trasero empezaron a llegar a sus oídos.

Naruto apartó el juguete de su boca, provocando que la afilada lengua de Sasuke volviera a dar guerra, en cambio, hizo algo que no se esperaba en aquella actuación y que le hizo tener que improvisar de forma más brusca aún.

\- Por favor, déjame irme. Te pagaré lo que quieras – cambió su faceta radicalmente al chantaje, a la típica víctima de secuestro o atraco que se solía ver en las películas – puedo pagarte, tengo dinero y no se lo diré a la policía. Te lo prometo.

Pensó... por un segundo tuvo que pensar qué opciones tenía en referencia a ello. No se le ocurría nada hasta que... de pronto... esa ligera idea surcó su mente dando con la solución a todo.

\- ¿Enserio? – sonrió Naruto - ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí? no fuiste elegido al azar precisamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No diriges esa constructora tan famosa que dejó el proyecto sin acabar y estafó a tanta gente?

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y sonrió internamente al ver que ese chico había encontrado una solución rápida a su propuesta. Lo estaba convirtiendo en una venganza y eso le gustaba.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Ah no? No te preocupes, pronto recordarás. Vas a pagarme con creces el dinero que me estafaste. Supongo que nadie te ha follado ¿Crees que bajará tu orgullo si lo hago? – preguntó Naruto metiéndose en el papel de secuestrador de un empresario heterosexual reconocido.

\- Te devolveré el dinero – gritó finalmente Sasuke – por favor...

\- Es tarde. Lo que quiero de ti no es dinero – sonrió Naruto, metiendo su rostro entre sus nalgas y lamiendo su entrada. Jugó con su lengua en ella, provocando un mayor sonrojo en Sasuke.

\- Detente – le gritó Sasuke al sentir aquella juguetona lengua, aunque enseguida fue acallado por otros gritos provenientes de detrás del cristal.

 _"Hazle callar", "Que siga chupándola", "fóllatelo_ ". Eran frases entre muchas otras que llegaban a los oídos de ambos, lo que hizo que Naruto saliera un segundo de su trabajo para acercar aquella "máquina sexual automática" a la boca del moreno.

\- No, no, no – casi suplicó Sasuke, fingiendo todavía.

Naruto tomó el rostro del joven y le obligó a mirarle. Claro que aún llevaba la máscara puesta, por lo que no podría reconocerle.

\- Cuando acabe contigo, irás buscando pollas como un desesperado – le sugirió, consiguiendo con aquellas palabras que todos los presentes silbasen por la emoción – ahora lubrica tu nuevo juguetito y satisfáceme como la buena puta que sé que serás si quieres salir de aquí – ¡ _Abre la boca_!

Aquella fue la orden de Naruto, sin embargo, haciendo un buen papel, Sasuke se resistió a abrir la boca, por lo que el rubio tuvo que sostener sus mejillas con fuerza y así, obligarle a abrir la boca para colar en ella ese nuevo juguete que podrían disfrutar sólo... por esta vez.

Finalmente, Sasuke sintió que aquel pene que no estaba seguro si era de silicona o de algún otro material pese a que se sentía bastante real, entró en su boca. No sólo eso... sino que se movía de delante atrás cuando su compañero le dio al botón de encendido, follándole la boca con suavidad por ahora.

Mientras las frases obscenas seguían llegando a sus oídos al ver aquello, Naruto aprovechó para regresar a su faena anterior, dilatar y lubricar la entrada. El morbo de las palabras que escuchaban, hacía que Sasuke estuviera excitándose a paso acelerado. Al meter su mano en dirección a su miembro, se percató enseguida en lo excitado que estaba.

\- ¡ _Si que te excita esto_! – sonrió Naruto, agarrando el miembro de Sasuke con algo más de fuerza.

El primer gemido surgió de sus labios, ligeramente audible por culpa de aquel aparato introduciéndose en su boca una y otra vez. Naruto deslizó el cinturón de su amante entre sus dedos, deshaciéndose del kimono y dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Sasuke. Las frases de los demás se intensificaron, convirtiéndose cada vez en más lascivas.

Al ver que prácticamente aquel juguete estaba lubricado al igual que su entrada, aprovechó para meter un par de dedos en él y dilatarle lo que pudo para empezar el juego.

Los espectadores también parecían un poco nerviosos, impacientes por ver más espectáculo y Naruto pensaba darlo. Paseó sus yemas por la piel de Sasuke, desde su trasero, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a su cuello. Toda la piel del moreno se puso en carne de gallina ante su tacto, disfrutaba cada caricia recibida y sabía que vendrían cosas más interesantes. Estaba a completa disposición de ese chico.

Naruto apartó la máquina de la boca de Sasuke antes de besarle con pasión, uniendo sus lenguas en un beso tan fogoso, que hizo que más de uno silbase como un loco o gritase cosas como " _Métele la lengua hasta el fondo_ ", lo que sólo hizo que incentivar más su morbo.

Por un segundo, Sasuke ni siquiera escuchó a la gente al otro lado. Cuando empezaron todos aquellos juegos, nunca pensó que acabaría enganchándose a esa boca, pero era lo que había ocurrido, como si de una droga se tratase, ahora sólo podía desear cada vez más. No había ni un segundo de silencio allí, sin embargo, para él, pareció que los gritos cesaron en aquel intenso beso que hizo que temblase con violencia.

Al separar sus labios, Sasuke abrió los ojos nuevamente, volviendo a esa realidad y sonriendo ligeramente. Vio cómo se llevaba la máquina hacia atrás, lo que significaba, que el juego iba a iniciar precisamente ahora. Colocó algo de lubricante en la máquina y también en su entrada antes de colocarla en posición e introducir aquel aparato con lentitud en él.

Aquel jadeo al sentir cómo entraba en él la máquina, no pudo evitarlo, lo que hizo que la expectación se animase todavía más al ver el rostro de placer y el sonrojo que Sasuke dejaba escapar. Sin embargo, no fue comparable a los gritos cuando Naruto empezó a desnudarse. Sasuke supo enseguida que los espectadores tenían que haber visto el miembro de ese chico.

Las frases cambiaron enseguida a otras del estilo _"Menuda arma", "métesela toda", "Va a jadear como una puta" o "No va a poder sentarse en una semana"_ y cosas semejantes... otras incluso mucho más bestias. Enseguida sentí cómo la máquina se movía en mi interior, entrando y saliendo, dilatando mucho más de lo que mi compañero había podido hacer antes. Aún así, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el miembro del rubio apareció frente a mi rostro.

\- " _Fóllale la boca_ " – escuché que gritaba uno casi con desesperación, a lo que mi compañero sonrió, tomando mi cabello con una mano y llevando la punta de su miembro hasta mis labios.

\- Vamos, sé que te mueres por probarla.

\- N-no – le dijo Sasuke siguiendo con su juego.

\- ¿Quieres que te suelte? Entonces empieza a suplicar – susurró Naruto, aunque fue audible para todos – Venga... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que te vayas al infierno.

Naruto sonrió ante la actitud de Sasuke. Él siempre había sido de esa forma y realmente se había metido de lleno en el papel, lo que le hacía disfrutar más y tener que pensar nuevas estrategias. Le enseñó el mando de la máquina en su mano derecha y pulsando un botón, aceleró las embestidas, consiguiendo así que algo de líquido preseminal saliera del miembro del moreno.

Los jadeos de Sasuke se intensificaron, lo que le hizo ver cómo algunos miembros salían por los agujeros aquellos de la pared que habían dejado abiertos y se masturbaban frente a ellos.

\- Perdona... ¿Qué decías? – preguntó Naruto con el mando en su mano, viendo cómo ese chico jadeaba y deteniendo de golpe el movimiento de la máquina, dejando su placer a medias y creando un chasquido en Sasuke.

\- Mira como disfrutaba esa zorra – sonrió uno al ver la cara molesta de Sasuke.

\- Ya me gustaría a mí que me hundiera ese pedazo de pene – decía otro.

\- Suplícale – gritaba otro – te mueres porque te la meta.

\- Me- te... - intentó hablar Sasuke, aunque se resistió a decir las palabras adecuadamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto con cierta diversión para que lo dijera más alto.

\- Qué la metas, joder.

\- Entonces chúpala, está deseando follar cada uno de tus huecos – sonrió Naruto, consiguiendo finalmente que abriera la boca y metérsela dentro.

Esta vez fueron los gemidos de Naruto los que brotaron de su boca antes de volver a presionar el botón para que la máquina empezase a penetrar nuevamente al moreno, llenándole una vez más con ese placer.

Algunos de los invitados, se corrieron tan sólo con aquella escena. Eso incitó todavía más a los dos a seguir con su espectáculo, motivados al ver resbalar ese líquido blanco y caer al suelo a cierta distancia de ambos. Enseguida, Naruto se alejó de Sasuke, apartando la máquina para poder introducir su miembro. Todos parecían expectantes de aquello, más al ver semejante tamaño en ese chico.

\- Ahora voy a cobrarme la deuda – sonrió Naruto, metiendo su miembro de golpe sabiendo que estaba completamente dilatado, lo que hizo que Sasuke se agarrase con mayor fuerza a las cuerdas que retenían sus muñecas al techo y dejase escapar algún jadeo por la intrusión.

En ese momento, escuchando los incontrolables gemidos tanto del moreno como del rubio, muchos de los presentes empezaron a eyacular, llenando el suelo de los laterales con su semen y con alaridos de placer. Para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto, Naruto, situado a la espalda de Sasuke, tomó el cabello de éste echándole así la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No te resistas pequeño, sé sincero... sé que te gusta. Dilo.

\- Me gusta – dijo Sasuke.

\- No te oigo.

\- HE DICHO QUE ME GUSTA. FÓLLAME – gritó Sasuke para que todos le escuchasen.

\- Eso está mejor – lamió su oreja – ahora córrete para mí.

\- n-no – suspiró Sasuke entre gemidos.

\- ¿Es que no te estoy dando bien en la próstata? – sonrió el rubio, agarrando mejor sus piernas y entrando más hondo, lo que hizo que Sasuke cerrase los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar aquel placer que le haría eyacular en breve.

\- Maldición – dejó escapar.

\- Ah... ahí está – susurró Naruto – Vas a gotear semen durante toda una semana después de esto – comentó como guarrada Naruto, lo que provocó que Sasuke terminase finalmente corriéndose, dejando caer su semen en las baldosas de la cabina.

Al ver que ya prácticamente todos los espectadores habían eyaculado y Sasuke terminado, Naruto se dio algo más de prisa, entrando y saliendo de él con más violencia para poder terminar él también. Se detuvo al sentir que el semen salía, llenando una vez más a su chico y dejando que chorrease por su entrada para que todos pudieran verlo y disfrutar de aquel momento, sobre todo... también por si alguno no había terminado, que lo hiciera con el último espectáculo de todos. Tras aquello... las luces se apagaron y el show terminó.


	16. Una inusual petición.

Era de madrugada cuando Naruto esperaba en la recepción de la tienda. Tras ducharse y arreglarse, ya sólo quedaba allí el dependiente dispuesto a cerrar por hoy y él que esperaba a que Sasuke saliera. Lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, permitiendo así al dueño de la tienda cerrar finalmente.

Se alzó un poco el cuello de la chaqueta y cerró hasta el final la cremallera antes de buscar los guantes en uno de los bolsillos. No quería que la noche acabase justo ahí pero... tampoco estaba seguro si Sasuke querría hacer algo más.

\- ¿Un café? – preguntaron los dos a la vez, algo cohibidos y ruborizados por haber pensado lo mismo.

Ambos habían permanecido en silencio desde lo sucedido dentro. Los dos con ganas de que aquella noche no terminase allí pero sin saber cómo dar el pie para ello. Al final, habían acabado pensando lo mismo los dos para poder estar un rato más juntos.

\- Estaría bien – sonrió Naruto al final – pero no creo que haya ningún bar abierto por esta zona ni a estas horas. Quizá... podríamos ir... a mi casa – sugirió al final con timidez.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Tengo el coche aparcado en la calle de atrás. ¿Vamos?

Caminaron en silencio pese a que se miraban de reojo en alguna ocasión y sonreían con complicidad. Al llegar al vehículo, Sasuke esperó hasta escuchar el cierre de puerta abrirse y entonces, colocó la mano en la manivela y abrió para entrar de copiloto.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta... - susurró Naruto a medida que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad – que ya conoces demasiadas cosas de mí.

\- Oh... lo sé – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Y podrías saber quién soy.

\- Te prometí no indagar... al menos no mucho.

\- Eso quiere decir que buscaste información sobre mí.

\- Sobre Uzumaki más bien, pero o me mentiste en eso... o creo que era el apellido de tu madre.

Al ver cómo el chico sonreía, Sasuke se relajó. Era cierto que sabía dónde vivía, el coche que utilizaba, dónde trabajaba, podría haber buscado más información al respecto pero... cuando esa idea se le pasaba por la cabeza, intentaba centrarse en que rompería toda la magia que ahora tenían, así que se armaba de paciencia y evitaba la tentación de buscar información sobre él.

\- De mi madre – confirmó Naruto al final – ya podrías saber mi identidad.

\- Rompería el encanto – comentó Sasuke – y te prometí no hacerlo. Sin embargo... últimamente me he estado preguntando... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ya no tenga más fantasías que cumplir? ¿Te marcharás?

\- Sabes lo que siento por ti, lo que ocurra después depende de ti y sólo de ti.

\- No sé si estoy preparado para una relación pero por otro lado... no sé, me apetece intentar algo, es... raro – sonrió Sasuke – me siento cómodo contigo y... me gustas en cierta manera, no sabría cómo decirlo – se sonrojó.

\- Es suficiente con eso, te entiendo.

Arrancó el motor y encendió las luces del vehículo para unirse a la carretera. Las calles estaban vacía a esas horas, apenas un par de coches, seguramente de los que habrían salido de fiesta. Aún así... había un tema que Naruto no había tocado aún y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Sasuke... - susurró.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el moreno mirando por la ventanilla hacia un escaparate con bicicletas.

\- Yo... no sé cómo decirte esto pero...

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- No, no... nada de eso – sonrió con nerviosismo – es que... voy a tener que irme unos días del pueblo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde vas?

\- A Las Vegas – sonrió – pero no es lo que piensas... no voy a jugar ni a nada de lo que puedas pensar que se hace allí, es sólo... trabajo.

\- No tienes jurisdicción allí – comentó Sasuke.

\- Es un viejo compañero. Tienen un caso un poco... complicado y me ha pedido si puedo ir a ayudarles.

\- Oh... entonces eres buen policía.

\- No lo sé – sonrió – creo que me estoy oxidando un poco.

¡ _Sí_! Llevaba semanas... meses sentado tras ese telefonillo y estaba cansado. Si no fuera porque podía ver a Sasuke todas las mañanas, seguramente habría pedido un traslado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Yo... voy a pedir vacaciones un par de semanas, aunque sólo iré unos días para ver un poco el caso. Espero que hayan avanzado lo suficiente y volveré.

\- Vale. No hay problema – sonrió Sasuke algo dudoso del motivo por el que le costaba tanto hablar de ese tema, pero entonces... lo entendió en la siguiente frase del rubio. Lo que hizo que le mirase al instante.

\- Me gustaría que me acompañases – dijo sin rodeos – sólo si tu quieres, no estás obligado ni nada por el estilo – empezó a acelerar por el nerviosismo y no paraba de hablar un sin sentido de cosas, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera más – es sólo qué... ya sabes... esto y aquello y... eso... que no estás obligado...

\- Intentaré pillar vacaciones – le cortó Sasuke aquel "Sin sentido" de frases inconclusas.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó ahora dubitativo el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta afirmativa.

\- Sí ¿Por qué no? Aunque mientras tú trabajas... yo sí haré las típicas cosas que se hacen en Las Vegas. Me iré a jugar a los casinos, a divertirme a parques de atracciones o a hacer excursiones de un día por ahí, quizá pueda ir a visitar el cañón del Colorado, nunca he estado. Seguro que también hay buenos espectáculos en los hoteles o eso he visto en películas.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello. Le había dado miedo obtener un "no" rotundo por su parte, que fuera precipitado invitarle a una escapada juntos a un lugar bastante lejos de su pueblo y más... porque "Las Vegas" podía fácilmente ser un lugar que echase para atrás a Sasuke con esa idea que tenía la gente preconcebida sobre ella y las bodas rápidas. Él no quería nada así, pero su amigo vivía allí... no podía elegir otra zona. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Sasuke no lo había pillado de mala manera ni con temas ocultos que no había.

\- Gracias – sonrió Naruto.

\- Aunque supongo que será incómodo para ti si tienes que ir todo el día con una máscara por mí culpa.

\- Me da igual, me la pondré antes de entrar en el cuarto y me la quitaré para trabajar con mi amigo.

\- De acuerdo. Por mí está bien si no es un problema para ti.

\- No lo es. Te lo aseguro.

Al llegar al apartamento, se fijó una vez más en esos números del timbre, porque ni siquiera estaba el nombre del chico allí escrito. Ya lo había mirado un par de veces desde que conocía su apartamento.

\- Llegamos a casa – sonrió Naruto tras abrir la puerta y encender la luz – prepararé café.

\- Oye Uzumaki – le llamó por el apellido puesto que era lo único que conocía de él - ¿Me da tiempo a realizar la última fantasía para ti antes de irnos de "Vacaciones"?

\- Tienes tiempo aún, tengo que ir en un par de semanas. Créeme... que aún puedo cumplir tú última fantasía.

\- Sólo tengo una más ahora mismo pero... ¿Cómo sabes cuales son mis fantasías?

\- Eso es un tema que hablaré contigo más adelante.

\- Te preocupa ¿Verdad? Mi última fantasía.

Naruto dejó el café a un lado un segundo antes de volver a verter parte del paquete en la cápsula de la cafetera.

\- Un poco. No te lo negaré. Un trío no es algo que me tome a la ligera. Pienso demasiadas cosas al respecto. En parte me emociona y otra parte... me aterra – confesó – para hacer un trío primero tienes que encontrar a una persona de plena confianza y luego... que acepte, pero sigues corriendo el riesgo de que los sentimientos interfieran. No sé si soportaría que te enamorases de una tercera persona, o que esa tercera persona se enamorase de alguno de nosotros, es... complicado.

\- Lo entiendo, aunque... dudo que yo fuera a enamorarme de otra persona – intentó suavizar el ambiente Sasuke. Estoy sintiendo algo por ti y no puedo describirlo con palabras pero... es intenso, tanto como para arriesgarme a ir a Las Vegas contigo. Eso no lo cambia un trío pasajero.

\- Créeme... sigo pensando en quién podría ser esa tercera persona, pero los amigos que conozco y en los que confiaría... la mayoría están casados, así que es ponerles en un gran aprieto, dirían que no. Tiene que ser alguien soltero, sin compromiso alguno y en quién confíe, en alguien como... - se dio cuenta entonces quién era la persona en la que más confiaba.

\- A mí no me mires... yo sólo confío en mi hermano, pero no haría un trío con él precisamente y él no aceptaría venir a... ya sabes... quizá si tú fueras el pasivo... pero aún así me dejaría a mí a su disposición y seguiría siendo incesto, no haría algo así.

\- Si tú eres el que queda en medio, tengo una opción.

\- ¿El del medio? –preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Si tú penetrases a alguien y yo a la vez... lo hiciera contigo, tengo una persona, aunque no sé si aceptaría.

\- Aún así... sabes que la siguiente fantasía me toca cumplirla a mí. Y ya tengo algo pensado que te gustará.

***

\- ¡ _Ni hablar_! – fue la respuesta rotunda de su hermano.

\- Vamos Gaara por favor – suplicó Naruto – tú eres la persona en quién más confío.

\- Soy tu único hermano.

\- Y no de sangre precisamente... bueno... sólo por parte de madre – intentó aminorar Naruto – y además yo no voy a tocarte.

\- No... sólo tengo que ser el pasivo de tu chico.

\- Es bueno en el sexo – aclaró Naruto, creando una mueca de disgusto en Gaara por cambiarle de tema, puesto que no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

\- No puedo Naruto, es tu chico... imagínate por un segundo que acabáis juntos de verdad. ¿Has pensado cómo serían las cenas familiares a partir de entonces? Me habría acostado con tu chico.

\- No tengo a nadie más. Sé que a ti no te gusta Sasuke y a Sasuke... espero que no le gustes tú.

\- Gracias – dijo algo ofendido Gaara.

\- No es por ti... ¡ _ya me entiendes maldición_!

\- Una cosa son vuestros jueguecitos y sabes que me encanta que seas feliz, pero esto se pasa de castaño oscuro. Me estás pidiendo que me la deje meter por tu chico.

\- No es mi chico... aún – susurró – aunque espero que lo sea en algún futuro no muy lejano.

\- Naruto... sería incómodo y quizá un poco embarazoso.

\- Sólo me falta esta fantasía, no te lo pediría si no fuera completamente necesario. Tú no tienes problemas con ser pasivo, ni con tener sexo con chicos, tampoco tienes una relación o compromiso y eres de mi plena confianza, sé que jamás te enamorarías de Sasuke y evidentemente... menos de mí porque soy tu hermano, eres perfecto.

\- Salvo por el hecho de que soy tu hermano – le recordó Gaara.

\- Por parte de madre – remarcó una vez más Naruto – eres... mi medio hermano – agregó.

\- Pues esa mitad no quiere – le respondió Gaara.

\- ¿Y la otra mitad?

\- La otra mitad haría lo que fuera por ayudarte y eso es lo que me irrita.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Es un... "me lo pensaré".

\- Con eso me basta por ahora – sonrió Naruto dando un sorbo a su café.

Siempre quedaban en la misma cafetería pero esta vez el ambiente era diferente entre ellos, seguramente por la extraña y atrevida petición que le acababa de proponer su hermanito. ¿Cómo decirle que no a su hermanito? Siempre había estado preocupado por él y siempre había sido su apoyo, no podía dejarle ahora así sin más pero... ¡ _Era tan rara su petición_!

\- Te gusta de verdad ¿Eh? – susurró Gaara al ver la cara de loco enamorado que haría lo que fuera por ese chico, hasta hacer un trío con su hermano.


	17. Películas

Su amante debía estar ahora mismo trabajando, pero por suerte, tenía las llaves de su casa para poder disponer de ella a su voluntad. Llevando esos meses de continuas visitas, habían forjado cierta confianza pese a no conocer todavía prácticamente nada sobre ese chico. Aun así, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que algún día, todas sus fantasías se acabarían y el final se aproximaba. Todo dependía de él y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Era cierto que le habían hecho daño en el pasado y que casarse o incluso... sólo salir con alguien, no eran ideas que tuviera en cuenta, sin embargo, últimamente empezaba a aparecer la idea de volver a abrir su corazón a alguien y podría ser ese chico un buen inicio.

Al abrir la puerta, la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Llevó la mano hacia la derecha y palpó la pared hasta hallar el interruptor de la luz. Con el primer paso, sus pies chafaron unas cartas que habían lanzado por el buzón de la puerta. Por un instante, sus ojos se fijaron en esas cartas allí tiradas, sabiendo que en ellas... debía estar el nombre y apellido de ese chico misterioso.

¿Quería saber su nombre? La respuesta era un sí rotundo, pero también sabía que si ahora sucumbía a esa tentación, era posible que conociera al chico y, por tanto, perdiese el morbo de la situación que vivía con él. ¡ _Dura decisión_! Todos estos meses se había resistido a indagar sobre su nombre, pero ahora el pecado le tentaba justo frente a él.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, sentía que podría salir de su pecho en cualquier momento pero sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellas cartas en el suelo. ¡ _No pudo evitarlo más_! Se agachó y recogió las cartas del suelo. ¡ _Era una agonía resistirse todo el tiempo ante su anhelo por saber_!

Con rapidez y cerrando los ojos, las dejó sobre la primera mesilla que encontró tratando de resistir una vez más la codiciosa sensación de conocer quién narices era ese chico que parecía conocerle tan bien.

\- Cada vez me lo pones más difícil – sonrió Sasuke con la mano todavía sobre las cartas, aplastándolas contra la tabla como si así fuera incapaz de darles la vuelta y ver ese codiciado nombre.

Cerró la puerta tras él y apartó la mano de las cartas intentando olvidarse que existían. Necesitaba concentrarse en la siguiente fantasía, en esa que conseguiría que ese chico se enervase completamente. Él había estado pensando en todo durante esos últimos meses, cumpliendo una a una todas esas fantasías y en cambio... Sasuke sólo había podido cumplir una de las suyas. Era hora de cambiar un poco las tornas y esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a llegar donde fuera para cumplir alguna fantasía de ese chico.

Se acercó hacia la mesa pequeña del salón y dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba al hombro sobre el sofá. Llevaba días pensando cómo llevar a cabo su idea. Tenía una ligera idea, así que abrió la bolsa y sacó la pequeña sierra mecánica. Esperaba que ese chico no le dijera mucho por destrozar un poco la pequeña mesa del salón para llevar a cabo su idea.

***

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando finalmente abría la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba oscuro, pero el ruido que venía del televisor, le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente no estaba solo allí. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa sin encender la luz, fijándose en la escena que trasmitía el televisor.

¡ _La cinta que Sasuke pidió en el sexshop_! Lo supo en cuando observó mínimamente un par de segundos de aquella escena. Eran ambos y ahora empezaba a intuir el motivo por el que Sasuke había insistido en obtener esa cinta. Quería utilizarla para alguno de sus morbosos juegos.

Dejó las llaves del coche sobre la bandeja de cristal de la mesilla y dejó caer su bolsa hasta el suelo, apartándola un poco con el pie mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la chaqueta y quitarse la bufanda. ¡ _No podía encender la luz_! No quería arriesgarse ahora mismo a que viera su rostro y lo malo... era que tenía que llegar hasta su dormitorio para poder ponerse la máscara que guardaba en el armario.

Quiso pasar en sigilo, pero la voz que venía bajo la pequeña mesa de madera frente al televisor le hizo detenerse al instante.

\- Tengo los ojos vendados. No necesitas máscara hoy.

\- Piensas en todo, ¿verdad?

\- Ya me conoces.

Naruto se acercó hacia la mesa, pero lo único que podía ver era un agujero en ella por donde sobresalía ese erecto miembro que le reclamaba se sentase sobre él. ¡ _Sonrió sin poder evitarlo_! Sasuke debía estar tumbado allí abajo, dejando ese miembro a su entera disposición para que él jugase como quisiera.

\- Así que voy a ver una película porno muy... " _original_ " – confirmó Naruto con cierta sonrisa al ver la cinta y espectáculo de ambos.

\- Pero esta vez... yo voy a ser tu juguete. ¿No quieres sentarte a ver la película? – preguntó Sasuke, moviendo ligeramente su miembro a través del agujero de la madera.

\- Voy por lubricante.

\- Yo te lubrico – comentó Sasuke, sacando la lengua por el otro orificio donde debía estar su rostro, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto al ver que realmente... había pensado en todo.

No podía ver muy bien, así que encendió una pequeña luz en la esquina de la sala para iluminar ligeramente el lugar, aprovechando que Sasuke tenía los ojos vendados y no le vería el rostro. ¡ _Erótico_! Así le resultó la escena. Un orificio en el lateral de la mesa dejaba el trasero de ese chico a su disposición por si quería entrar y los dos orificios de encima, le permitían tanto disfrutar a él del miembro de Sasuke como de su boca. ¡ _Sí había pensado en todo_! Realmente quería ser sólo ese juguete que aprovecharía mientras se excitaba con el vídeo de lo que ambos hicieron la anterior noche.

\- Me pones muy difícil pensar por dónde quiero empezar – sonrió Naruto.

Empezó por quitarse el jersey y posteriormente, la camiseta de manga corta algo sudada por el trabajo para dejar al descubierto sus abdominales. Escuchaba los gemidos provenientes del vídeo, las obscenidades que decían los que vieron aquella escena y sobre todo... disfrutaba viendo ese sonrojo en las mejillas de un atado Sasuke que jadeaba desde el televisor.

Desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón y apartó la ropa interior para quedarse completamente desnudo antes de dirigirse a la calefacción y subirla un poco para evitar pasar frío más tarde. Fue entonces, cuando se sentó sobre la mesa con su miembro mirando hacia al agujero más apartado donde debía estar el rostro de Sasuke.

Lo metió por el agujero y pronto, sintió cierta humedad que le indicó que Sasuke había empezado a lamer su miembro. Cerró los ojos unos segundos centrándose en el placer, pero los abrió para observar esa película y cómo en ella aparecía ahora él agarrando a Sasuke del cabello y forzándole a chupársela con mayor intensidad, lo que le hizo lanzar un ligero gemido.

Ese vídeo sólo hacía que excitarle, rememorando tanto lo que vivió, como metiéndole en su nuevo papel donde tenía a su disposición un "juguete" que utilizar como él quisiera y evidentemente... quería aprovecharlo al completo. No negaba que estaba cansado del trabajo pero... para un regalo como aquel, sacaba fuerzas de cualquier lado.

Dejó que los primeros diez minutos, Sasuke levantase su miembro con aquellas lamidas, pero una vez conseguido, sacó el miembro del agujero y se sentó encima. La lengua del moreno pronto se acercó al orificio para lubricar la entrada del rubio. Un gemido se le escapó a Naruto al sentirlo. Ambos sabían lo delicado que era él para esas cosas.

\- Con cuidado, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – no querrás que me vaya antes de empezar.

\- No me gustaría eso – sonrió Sasuke – quiero que disfrutes de absolutamente todo tu juguete.

Mientras Sasuke introducía levemente su lengua para lubricarle, Naruto, sentado a horcajadas sobre la mesa, se inclinó para poder meter aquel erecto pene que sobresalía por el orificio frente a él en su boca.

Sentir cómo esa lengua se introducía en él, no era precisamente fácil. Debía resistir el placer que le inundaba y encima, centrarse en que no bajase la erección del moreno porque... pensaba sentarse sobre él en breve. Sin embargo, el mayor de los problemas ya no era sólo eso, sino... pensar cómo llevar a cabo todo, porque sentarse sobre Sasuke sabía que sería eyacular en breve en cuanto su miembro entrase en él abriéndose camino hasta su próstata, lo que le bajaría su erección y no podría penetrar ese ansiado trasero que le llamaba a gritos. ¿Hacerlo a la inversa? Sería una opción, pero tampoco podría eyacular dentro de ese trasero si quería sentarse sobre él.

\- Qué difícil me pones las cosas ,Sasuke – suspiró Naruto.

\- Ya te he dicho... que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tengo toda la noche para ti.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó con cierta diversión Naruto.

\- Lo que quieras, yo lo aceptaré.

\- Quiero correrme en un lugar específico – sonrió el rubio, lo que provocó un silencio tenso como si el moreno estuviera pensando dónde podría ser, entonces... habló de nuevo.

\- Hoy soy tu juguete, hazme lo que quieras. Sé que has debido ver muchos vídeos porno donde hacen... "guarradas" – sonrió Sasuke – soy todo tuyo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces tengo algo en mente que siempre he querido hacer aunque es...

\- ¿Muy porno? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Sí – explicó Naruto.

\- Lo estoy deseando.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa, moviendo con su mano un poco su miembro para evitar que bajase su erección y se posicionó a un lado de la mesa, arrodillándose frente a ella y lanzando un escupitajo a la entrada del moreno antes de colar su lengua junto a sus dedos.

Escuchó cierto ruido de madera antes del gemido y la contracción del cuerpo de ese chico, lo que le indicaba que se estaba agarrando con fuerza a algún borde debido al placer.

\- ¿Ya estás así? Ni siquiera te la he metido.

\- Imagínate cuando la metas – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Realmente la disfrutas.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es la más grande que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera me cabe entera en la boca. Sigo sin entender cómo no tienes a todos haciendo cola para que se la metas.

\- Ya te dije que no suelo dejar que me vean desnudo.

\- ¿Eres tímido ahora? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Puede... pero... sabes que sólo me interesas tú.

\- Creo... que me... ¡ _Oh, Dios_! – se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa sin poder acabar la frase al sentir ese miembro arramblar con todo hasta el fondo.

\- Me gusta eso de que me llames Dios – bromeó Naruto dentro de él.

\- Podrías dejar que terminase las... ¡ _Joder_! – dijo de nuevo cuando otro latigazo de placer le inundó.

\- No hables... los juguetes no hablan. Sólo gime para mí.

Intentó rehusarse al principio, no quería ser demasiado obvio con él pero... ¿A quién quería engañar? Cada vez que salía de él, entraba con mayor fuerza chocando contra su próstata y haciéndole gritar de placer. Tan sólo podía agarrarse a la madera y gritar como un loco disfrutando de aquel momento.

\- No te corras... no he terminado con mi juguete.

\- Intento aguantar – le aclaró Sasuke – pero es difícil con esa " _bestia_ " que tienes entre las piernas. ¡ _Dios_! Me estás dando de lleno.

\- Lo sé. Aguanta un poco, estoy disfrutando – sonrió Naruto.

Tanto los gemidos del vídeo como los que ahora llenaban la habitación, invadieron los oídos de Naruto y cuando por fin observó que ese moreno no aguantaría mucho más, salió de él con rapidez cortándole el placer y evitando que eyaculase, lo que dejó a Sasuke un poco molesto y con cierto dolorcillo por no poder explayarse.

\- Me toca – sonrió Naruto, colocando una pierna a cada lado de la mesa para poder tener su miembro frente al orificio del rostro de Sasuke, pero posicionándose de tal forma, que al bajar, su trasero fuera directo a ese erecto pene que le esperaba – allá voy, Sasuke.

Entró despacio, aunque la cintura de Sasuke se acercó hasta el borde introduciéndose un poco más rápido, lo que hizo que Naruto gritase de placer en ese instante.

\- No seas malo... sabes que no aguanto mucho.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, pero estoy deseando que te corras y que grites por mí.

La suerte es que ese chico era realmente sensible, puesto que Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su miembro no podía compararse al del rubio, no era tan grande, ni tenía tanto grosor, era normalito y eso siempre le había hecho plantearse el preferir que se la metieran a él, quizá un poco avergonzado por ello, pero que él tuviera esa cualidad tan concreta, le venía perfecto para sentirse deseado incluso sin tener un miembro de tal tamaño como el de su compañero.

Naruto fue el que empezó a moverse, viendo ese vídeo donde Sasuke gritaba y arqueaba la espalda, allí atado y viendo cómo todos se corrían ante la imagen. Le gustaba mucho lo que veía y poder cabalgarse él mismo le permitía controlar un poco su placer para evitar irse demasiado pronto, aún así, jadeó como nunca en su vida, dejándose llevar y aumentando el ritmo a medida que veía el vídeo y esas estocadas que él le dio a Sasuke.

Su mano libre fue a su miembro y lo masajeó levemente, gimiendo con desesperación, sintiendo los golpes en su próstata y el placer tanto interno como externo.

\- Acerca tu boca – casi suplicó Naruto, viendo cómo Sasuke abría la boca cerca del orificio.

Apuntó como pudo y aunque parte del semen se quedó en la madera cerca del orificio, otra gran parte empezó a entrar en la boca del moreno, recordándole a los tantos videos porno que había visto donde se corrían de esa forma en la boca de sus compañeros.

\- Sensual... - susurró Naruto tras terminar de correrse, pero sin levantarse del miembro de Sasuke - ¿Qué intentabas decir antes?

\- Creo que me... gustas – confesó Sasuke, intentando tragar el semen y dejando a Naruto perplejo ante esas palabras.


	18. Tríos

¡ _Se lo había dicho_! Allí acurrucado entre las sábanas de la cama de su amante, él observaba esa cabellera rubia sobre la almohada. Él trabajaba al día siguiente y hoy había madrugado también, así que era normal que hubiera caído rendido. Él, en cambio, no tenía que trabajar hasta dentro de un par de días, por lo que estaba bastante fresco.

¡ _Me gustas_! Eran dos simples palabras que él no solía pronunciar. A una persona le dijo que le quería, ahora era su ex marido y no volvió a pensar en decir algo parecido. Quizá no se atrevía a decir nuevamente unas palabras parecidas y mucho menos un " _t_ _e quiero_ " o un " _te amo_ ". Para él ni siquiera eran sinónimos... no, eran palabras diferentes, con un simbolismo completamente alterno la una de la otra. Un " _me gustas_ " era capaz de decirlo... una leve atracción que creía tener, sin embargo, un _"te_ _quiero_ " implicaba mucho más, implicaba aceptar sus sentimientos mientras que un _"te_ _amo_ " era sin lugar a dudas para él, el culmen de ese sentimiento, era como decirle " _no puedo vivir sin ti, estoy completamente enamorado de ti_ " y esas palabras... esa última frase, ni siquiera llegó a decírsela a su ex marido.

¿Era una tontería lo que pensaba? Posiblemente, pero no podía evitarlo. Su ex marido sabía muy bien aquel uso de su lenguaje y era posible que el chico que ahora dormía a su lado, también estuviera familiarizado con él por la cantidad de cosas que parecía conocer sobre su persona.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – sonrió Naruto, aunque no abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

\- Estoy un poco ansioso.

\- ¿Ansioso? No nos vamos a Las Vegas hasta la semana que viene. Deberías descansar un poco.

\- No es por eso. Además ya me han aprobado las vacaciones.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Es sobre mi última fantasía.

\- Oh... sigues dándole vueltas a eso. Ya te he dicho que todo está arreglado. No le des vueltas.

\- Me asusta un poco.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí... ¿Y si no soy suficiente? Estamos hablando que hay que satisfacer a dos personas y... ¿y si no puedo?

\- Lo harás bien, pero no te pongas nervioso. Te prometo que es alguien de mi total confianza y que nada malo va a ocurrir, tampoco debería preocuparte el cumplir bien o no, sólo... hazlo como siempre. A mí me gustas – sonrió Naruto, volviendo a moverse para colocarse de nuevo en perfecta posición y dormir - ¿Quieres que te abrace para dormir? – preguntó esta vez con una sonrisilla burlona.

\- Pues... sé que lo dices por tomarme el pelo, pero sí me gustaría – confesó ante la sorpresa de Naruto, quien sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta y pasó su brazo por la cintura del moreno, atrayendo su trasero hacia él y apoyando la espalda del moreno contra su pecho.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí – susurró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos para poder dormirse.

***

Un simple roce enervaba toda su piel. La excitación hacía temblar cada parte de su cuerpo y agradeció estar sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, porque si intentaba ponerse en pie, lo más seguro era que... se desplomase allí mismo por el temblor de sus piernas.

Sus ojos vendados, provocaban que las sensaciones a su alrededor se intensificasen y que ese leve roce entre sus labios, provocase escalofríos y erizase todo el vello de su cuerpo. No eran sólo esos fogosos besos que recibía del rubio, sino también los tímidos besos y mordidas que recibía en el cuello. Esa segunda persona estaba detrás de él al otro lado de la encimera y aunque no sabía quién era, olía muy bien, como su amante. Quizá utilizaban el mismo perfume, o el mismo desodorante... o incluso la misma loción tras el afeitado.

No estaba del todo seguro de la persona que habría elegido para aquella fantasía, pero sí sabía que era alguien en quien confiaba plenamente para llevarlo a cabo. Sin duda alguna, no era él el único nervioso allí. Las otras dos personas junto a él, también lo estaban, sobre todo ese chico nuevo, cuyos labios temblaban ligeramente puestos sobre su cuello.

Elevó la mano hacia atrás y tocó aquel sedoso cabello. Era muy parecido al del rubio que conocía. Liso, un poco alborotado y corto... no era realmente largo, por lo que le dejó intuir que debía ser parecido al que ya conocía. Su intención no era tan siquiera conocer un poco más de esa persona, sino intentar calmarle para que disfrutase de aquel excitante juego entre los tres.

Sabía que no sería fácil eliminar la tensión inicial, era complicado en una situación así pero también sería una pena tener la oportunidad y no disfrutarla al máximo. Por eso mismo, deshizo el beso con su amante, quien comprendió enseguida las intenciones de Sasuke y prefirió empezar a desnudarle, mientras el moreno, se giraba para poder atrapar esta vez los labios de aquel desconocido.

No fue un beso fogoso, de hecho, sus labios seguían temblando ligeramente y no sería precisamente por ser tímido, sino por la situación que vivían. No debía estar acostumbrado ni a acostarse con desconocidos, ni a formar parte de un dúo consolidado.

Si tuviera que definir aquel beso, sería como el de un principiante que prueba la primera vez el roce de unos labios. Lento, tembloroso, rozando con suavidad y disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones. ¡ _No era su primer beso_! Y lo supo cuando el chico finalmente empezó a tomar el ritmo del beso y se atrevió a meter la lengua, como si le hubieran dado permiso para ello... comenzó lentamente a disfrutar y dejar de pensar en que eran tres allí.

Un gemido se ahogó en la boca del pelirrojo, seguido por la leve curvatura que se produjo en la espalda del moreno y cómo sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a su nuca al sentir la boca del rubio en su miembro.

Allí sobre la encimera de la cocina donde le tenían con los ojos vendados, poco podía hacer excepto disfrutar de ambos y tratar de acallar esos leves gemidos que deseaban salir a cada caricia que recibía. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir aquellas suaves manos recorriendo su abdomen y subiendo hacia su pectoral. Por fin el invitado reaccionaba, mordiendo su cuello antes de que dedos llegasen finalmente hasta sus pezones para jugar con ellos.

Por otro lado, Naruto todavía entre las piernas del moreno, las colocó sobre sus hombros y se agachó un poco más para poder colar sus dedos en el interior del moreno sin dejar de lamer aquel miembro que le tenía embelesado. Tan sólo dejó su trabajo para decir una única frase.

\- Túmbale – fue la orden proveniente de la voz que mejor conocía.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo Sasuke de hacerlo cuando Naruto ya había tirado de sus piernas hacia él para que su espalda tocase la encimera de la cocina, notando entonces el miembro del segundo chico cerca de su rostro. Aquello le hizo sonreír. No era tan grande como la que ya conocía, tampoco era pequeña, algo normal, casi como la que él mismo tenía pero sin duda alguna, igualmente atrayente.

\- Fóllale la boca – susurró Naruto hacia el otro chico – y dile guarradas, le encanta. No he conocido a nadie que haga mejores mamadas que él – insinuó.

\- Entonces aceptaré tu oferta – escuchó por primera vez la voz del otro chico, quien ya golpeaba con la punta de su miembro los labios del moreno – vamos, abre bien esa linda boquita, a ver cómo devoras pollas – dijo en tono burlón aunque seguía las instrucciones de su hermano, buscar "palabras rudas" que excitasen al moreno.

¡ _Sí le excitó_! Lo notó en el momento en que Sasuke se dio la vuelta, colocando esta vez su pecho contra la encimera y llevando con sus manos el miembro del invitado a su boca, lamiéndolo con rapidez y fogosidad. Gaara dejó escapar un gemido ante la sorpresa. ¡ _Ni lo había pensado_! Se había lanzado sobre su miembro como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- Uhhh – susurró Gaara ante una ligera sonrisa compartida con su hermano – tiene hambre.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Le encanta comer pollas.

\- Sí se le da bien. ¿Cuántas te has comido? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- La mía unas cuantas veces – sonrió Naruto.

Gaara aprovechó aquel excitante momento, para abrir una de las manos de Sasuke y dejar en ella ese pequeño mando que le daría placer a él mismo. Incluso antes de empezar con todo aquello, él ya se había estado preparando, metiendo ese pequeño objeto vibrador en él mismo y ahora... le cedía el control a Sasuke mientras su hermano dilataba al moreno.

Los dedos de Sasuke jugaron con el mando, intentando identificar qué era pero en cuanto se hizo una idea, empezó a pulsar algunos botones aleatoriamente. No podía verlos, así que tuvo que improvisar y hacerse una idea si estaba dando más velocidad o menos escuchando los jadeos del pelirrojo.

En un instante, toda la situación cambió. Gaara se alejó del moreno en cuanto observó que su hermano indicaba algo con la cabeza. ¡El sofá del salón! Por lo que se tumbó en él bocabajo, dejando el trasero algo levantado justo en el brazo del sofá para que pudiera su hermano guiar a Sasuke hasta su entrada, pero no pensó en sacar aquel pequeño aparato vibrador.

Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse en pie y bajar de la encimera, conduciéndole hasta el sofá y tomando su miembro con la mano derecha para indicarle por dónde entrar. No tuvo mucho problema en hallar la entrada, pero sí le dio un escalofrío al sentir la vibración cuando la punta de su miembro tocó aquel aparato en el interior del pelirrojo.

\- Ufff – susurró Sasuke ante esa nueva sensación.

\- Parece que has jugado poco con vibradores – sonrió Gaara.

\- Me da de lleno en la punta – sonrió Sasuke – no sé si aguantaré mucho de esta forma.

\- Tú disfruta y córrete cuando quieras – le susurró Naruto antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja – yo sólo estoy empezando.

Con aquellas palabras, empujó la espalda de Sasuke para que cayese sobre la de Gaara y él poder meter su miembro con total libertad. Fue rápido, Sasuke estaba tan excitado, que prácticamente succionó aquel miembro, gimiendo como un loco entre los golpes en su próstata provenientes de la penetración de Naruto y la vibración que sentía él mismo en el interior de Gaara, quien también empezó a gemir ante los embistes que Naruto le ofrecía a Sasuke, moviendo involuntariamente a los dos.

\- Si no bajas... el ritmo... me correré enseguida – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- No pienso bajar el ritmo – le amenazó Naruto.

\- Esto es genial – susurró Gaara – dale más fuerte, entra más profundo cuando le das de lleno.

\- Vale – confirmó su hermano – ahí vamos.

Profundizó en Sasuke y al mover su cuerpo un poco hacia delante, el propio miembro de Sasuke entró más en el de Gaara, gimiendo los tres ante aquel acto. Sasuke apenas podía moverse allí en medio, pero los empujes de Naruto hacía que rebotasen también en ese chico bajo él que disfrutaba con la vibración, por lo que agarró mejor el mando y pulsó el botón para acelerar ese cosquilleo que invadió a ambos, consiguiendo que tanto Gaara como Sasuke eyaculasen con un par de segundos de diferencia. Naruto, sin embargo, tardó un poco más.

Una vez los tres en el sofá, uno encima del otro intentando recuperar las respiraciones, Sasuke interrumpió aquel momento de silencio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

\- Mi medio hermano – le confirmó Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera – medio hermano mayor, por parte de madre.

\- Vaya – fueron sus palabras.

\- Sí... creo que si alguna vez vienes a una comida familiar... va a ser divertido – sonrió Gaara, porque era cierto que siempre recordarían ese momento.

\- Gracias – dijo Sasuke – por aceptar una locura así.

\- Ha estado bien. Pero por favor... intentad no incluirme muchas veces – sonrió, lo que hizo que los otros dos sonrieran también.


	19. Las Vegas

El Caesar Palace era uno de los hoteles céntricos, con su propio casino y que competía con otros hoteles de gran envergadura en Las Vegas. Nada más entrar por el hall, Sasuke abrió la boca por el asombro. Como el propio nombre del hotel indicaba... cualquiera que entrase y viera aquel lugar, se sentiría como un auténtico rey, como un César en la cumbre. ¡ _Debía costar una fortuna ese hotel_! Y no pudo evitar girarse hacia Naruto, con medio rostro cubierto con la bufanda y unas gafas que ocultaban un poco sus facciones con aquella gorra.

¡ _Sonrió_! Era muy raro ver a ese chico vestido como un detective extravagante, entrando por el prestigioso hotel donde todos les miraban. No era por su juventud, ni por su aspecto... al menos no el de Sasuke. ¡ _El de Naruto era discutible_! Aun así, Sasuke intentó cambiar de tema enseguida pese a esa sonrisa que no podía apartar de su rostro.

\- Te ha debido costar una fortuna la habitación.

\- No te creas – sonrió Naruto bajo la bufanda – los hoteles de las Vegas no son tan caros como te podrías imaginar, hay tantos hoteles y tantas habitaciones que llenar, que algunas habitaciones son económicas para poder competir entre los diferentes hoteles. Voy a pedir la habitación.

Todo el viaje hasta Las Vegas, Sasuke había estado dando vueltas a una información que llegó hasta él y le había puesto nervioso, pero... no quería hablarlo con Naruto en lugares públicos, por lo que esperaba a estar a solas en la habitación. La conversación con Gaara cuando el rubio se marchó a la ducha tras su trío, no le ayudó en absoluto.

¡ _Le había mentido_! Él había dicho que iba a Las Vegas a ayudar a un compañero con un caso, pero era mentira. Le llamaron para los Swat, había hecho las pruebas, los exámenes y sólo le quedaba la entrevista, sin embargo, no le contó la verdad y allí estaban...

\- Listo, tengo las llaves. Vamos – susurró Naruto, caminando hacia el ascensor.

El hall era increíble y aunque le habría encantado disfrutar de ese momento, ahora sólo quería llegar a esa habitación y saciar su duda. Le ofrecían un gran trabajo y él no había dicho absolutamente nada. Creía que confiaba en él pero... se lo ocultaba.

Ambos subieron al ascensor, aunque Sasuke se quedó absorto en aquellas figuras romanas dibujadas en sus puertas antes de que éstas se abrieran para permitirles entrar a ellos. Los pasillos tenían preciosos mosaicos que creaban esa sensación de estar en la antigua Roma, además de sus esculturas y ánforas.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y pasaron al interior. El espacio era inmenso, sin embargo, Naruto pasó al interior con rapidez, lanzándose sobre la gran cama donde posiblemente podrían caber tres personas y se estiró sobre la colcha. Todo olía bien y Sasuke sonrió al verle tan tranquilo y animado, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó entonces – creía que... teníamos una confianza especial pero... vi esa carta encima de la mesilla de tu habitación y tu hermano me dijo que habías hecho las pruebas.

\- No voy a aceptarlo – sonrió Naruto al ver lo que angustiaba al moreno.

\- Pero... estamos aquí por tu entrevista, ¿no? Es el último paso y... creí que te gustaba la acción. Vamos... son los Swat, el equipo de asalto, el equipo más difícil al que acceder y estás en la fase final. ¿Ni siquiera te lo has planteado?

\- Claro que me lo planteé – susurró Naruto – cuando me dijeron de hacer esas pruebas, ni me lo pensé. Vine de inmediato y las hice. ¿Cuántas veces te dan una oportunidad así?

\- Casi nunca – susurró Sasuke esta vez.

\- Pero... empezamos esto entre tú y yo y... todo cambió. No quiero dejar esto y el puesto me lo darían en los Swat aquí en Las Vegas, me toca decidir si cambiarme de ciudad o prefiero quedarme contigo... así que no lo sé, Sasuke. Definitivamente si tú quisieras algo serio, me quedaría contigo y les diría que no, pero si no te interesa jugártela por mí, tengo que pensar en mi futuro.

\- Me gustaría intentarlo contigo – confirmó Sasuke – pero no quiero ser el impedimento para que renuncies a lo que podría ser tu sueño. Es acción en Las Vegas ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

\- No tendría sentido sin ti – sonrió Naruto – y aun así, no he pasado la entrevista.

\- Pero estas aquí para hacerla. ¿Qué ocurrirá si te dicen que sí te quieren trabajando con ellos?

\- Supongo que estaría feliz sólo con escuchar que valgo para el puesto, pero tendría que rechazarlo.

\- ¿Y si...me viniese contigo aquí?

Un silencio reinó en la habitación. Naruto se quedó absorto unos instantes. Ni siquiera sabía si le había escuchado bien. Esos últimos meses había dudado tanto sobre qué hacer y ahora... ya no sólo eran dos opciones, trasladarse por el nuevo trabajo o quedarse con Sasuke, había una tercera mucho mejor que las demás, sin embargo, sonrió al salir de su sorpresa, él no podía hablar en serio.

\- No bromees con eso, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió, porque era cierto que Naruto no estaba listo para escuchar algo como aquello y él... quizá él no estaba listo para tomar esas decisiones todavía. Ni siquiera había pensado si seguir con ese desconocido o dejarlo cuando sus fantasías terminasen. Aunque por ahora... tendía hacia darle una oportunidad.

***

Era una noche perfecta, llena de gente que disfrutaba de las luces y la diversión que la ciudad proporcionaba. Sin duda alguna, era una ciudad para repetir la visita, pero no era en eso en lo que Sasuke pensaba, sino en sostener a un borracho Naruto pese a que él estaba en el mismo estado de ebriedad. ¡No paraban de reírse y Naruto no había respondido aún su pregunta!

\- Venga... habla en serio.

\- Es que... no sé cómo ha ido la entrevista – gritó Naruto entre risas – han dicho... "ya te llamaremos" – imitó la voz del policía de élite que le había hecho la entrevista, lo que causó más risa en Sasuke

\- ohhhh, nunca me has contado cómo sabías todas mis fantasías – ronroneó Sasuke entre risas, sin poder parar debido a la bebida.

Naruto empezó a reírse con mayor ímpetu y, tras varios segundos de una insonora risa que no cesaba, intentó ponerse serio, lo que causó más risa en su acompañante y subió los dedos como si fuera a darle una explicación magistral a su pregunta.

\- Tu ex marido es un bocazas – dijo con seriedad, pero al segundo siguiente estaba riéndose a más no poder.

\- Sí que lo es – continuó la risa el moreno.

\- Yo... le di un puñetazo.

\- Debiste romperle la bocaza – rió Sasuke con ganas, haciendo que Naruto volviera a empezar a reírse y tirase un poco de la cerveza que llevaba en la mano al suelo por el brusco movimiento al tropezar con un adoquín.

\- Uy... ya está, estoy equili...brado – vociferó, levantando la cerveza – está equilibrada.

\- Hagamos algo divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? Eso estaría bien, me aburro mucho en la oficina desde que le pegué a tu ex – susurró Naruto recordando eso, a lo que movió su cuerpo como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío.

\- Si llaman... deberías aceptar ese puesto.

\- Llamad – gritó Naruto hacia su teléfono móvil - ¿Por qué no llaman? – preguntó, pero Sasuke sólo reía.

\- Oh... mira eso – gritó Sasuke, agarrándole con fuerza del brazo para que mirase a las personas frente a ellos vestidos con elegantes trajes de noche – yo quiero eso.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Un smoking? ¿Un Armani? – preguntó divertido Naruto.

\- No, tonto, eso – señaló la puerta por la que salían todos. Hagamos una locura.

\- ¿Más locuras de las que ya hacemos? – preguntó divertido – yo me apunto.

Los dos caminaron entre risas y con poco equilibrio hacia el edificio y entraron a él. La decoración cambió drásticamente y ambos estaban muy emocionados por su nueva locura pero... seguramente al día siguiente no recordarían la mitad de las cosas de esa noche tan movida.

***

\- "Perdóneme padre porque he pecado" – susurró Sasuke al otro lado del confesionario.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pecado, hijo mío?

\- Yo... tengo pensamientos impuros.

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

\- Pensamientos morbosos y calientes. Sueño todas las noches con profundas penetraciones que me hacen gritar de placer – susurró Sasuke con un leve tono seductor en su voz.

\- No está bien, hijo mío – le respondieron al otro lado del confesionario - ¿Está arrepentido?

\- Estoy muy arrepentido, padre – confesó Sasuke – demasiado arrepentido por no poder tenerle entre mis piernas.

\- Hijo mío, debería calmarse.

\- Sí, padre... llámeme así, soy una oveja descarriada, no puedo parar – gimió ligeramente, lo que le hizo entender a la persona al otro lado, que alguien estaba tocándose.

\- Vale ya, detenga esto inmediatamente.

\- Padre... ayude a esta pobre alma perdida a encontrar el clímax – gimió nuevamente, masajeando su miembro sin pudor alguno y recostándose mejor en la cabina para levantarse la camiseta y tocar sus pezones con perversión.

¿Cómo iba a aguantar esas cosas? ¡ _Era imposible para Naruto_! Incluso sin apenas poder verle al otro lado, podía imaginarse claramente a Sasuke en ese tono seductor que ponía, desnudándose mientras se tocaba para él, incitándole a que saliera de su lugar y fuera hasta él para penetrarle allí mismo. ¡Y lo hizo! ¿Cómo evitar algo así?

Se dio prisa en salir del lugar y mover un poco la cortina donde estaba Sasuke para entrar al pequeño cubículo y ver al moreno medio desnudo, masturbándose frente a él y con ese color rojizo en sus mejillas.

\- Por fin, padre – sonrió Sasuke – perdóneme.

\- Yo te perdono – sonrió Naruto, tomando las piernas del moreno y bajando ligeramente su pantalón para penetrarle con fuerza, empotrando la espalda de Sasuke contra las maderas y haciéndole sostenerse donde podía sin dejar de gritar.

\- Sí, más duro, padre – gritó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados – justo ahí. Es usted una fiera.

\- Córrete... y serás perdonado – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿En la casa de Dios? Padre... es usted muy malo.

\- Soy hombre y tú eres un demonio muy tentador.

\- Sí que lo soy – dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa el moreno – el demonio con el que usted disfruta – le susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja – Pero... ¿Sabe qué? A los demonios nos gusta más montar curas, es más divertido.

Con aquellas palabras, Sasuke dio la vuelta a la situación, girando a Naruto y dejándole sentado en la butaca para él sentarse encima dándole la espalda y hundirse de nuevo el miembro del rubio en él, acelerando el ritmo con una mano apoyada en la rodilla de su amante y la otra contra la pared para evitar caerse.

Ver el trasero del moreno moverse de arriba abajo tragándose aquel pene como si nada mientras gritaba, fue algo que excitó demasiado a Naruto. Jamás había hecho esa posición pero le gustaba mucho. Los gritos de Sasuke se intensificaron y supo que llegaría pronto al clímax y entonces... la tela del confesionario se abrió y una linterna les iluminó antes de ver el uniforme de un policía y cómo el semen de Sasuke salía para manchar aquella impoluta chaqueta, por lo que los dos se quedaron atónitos unos segundos antes de su simultáneo _"upss"._

¡ _Pillados_! Así se sentían, completamente pillados con las manos en la masa tras uno de sus jueguecitos y ambos sabían bien lo que eso implicaba, sobre todo Naruto. ¡ _Calabozo_! Ahora deberían pensar a quién llamar para qué pagasen su fianza y desde luego... debía ser alguien de confianza para tener que contarles cómo les habían pillado y dónde.

¡ _Mi hermano_! Pensaron los dos a la vez, aunque ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras antes de que el policía empezase a leerles sus derechos, esposarles y llevarles a calabozos separados. Al menos pasarían su ebriedad entre rejas y al día siguiente... ya verían cómo se despertaban y de qué se acordaban.


	20. ¡Toma una decisión!

El dolor de cabeza era intenso y le costaba abrir los ojos. ¡ _No sabía cuánto había dormido_! Pero parecía ser muy tarde. Unas palabras se escucharon venir desde el frente, por lo que supo que no estaba solo. Se quejó ligeramente escuchando los murmullos a su alrededor y abrió los ojos para fijarse en esos barrotes y la dura cama donde estaba. ¡ _Un calabozo_! ¿Qué diablos había hecho para estar en un calabozo? Esa era la pregunta de Sasuke Uchiha.

Un estruendoso ruido metálico le hizo taparse los oídos y fruncir el ceño. ¡Dolía! Desde luego se había pasado con la bebida, pero el policía que había golpeado los barrotes siguió con su semblante serio.

\- Han pagado tu fianza, puedes salir – comentó antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Fianza? Debía haberla pagado su amante porque nadie más sabía dónde estaban. Al menos, eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, porque al llegar al pasillo y recoger sus pertenencias, lo que vio le dejó helado. Era su padre y desde luego no traía buena cara. Mantuvo el silencio, era lo mejor que podía hacer con él.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas reuniones me estoy saltando para venir a sacarte de un calabozo en Las Vegas? – preguntó enfadado.

\- Unas cuantas, me imagino. Lo que me sorprende es verte en persona. Creí que mandarías a alguno de tus lacayos o a mi hermano.

\- Tu hermano está esperando fuera – dijo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener sexo con un desconocido en una santa iglesia?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso. ¡ _Así que era eso_! Sus recuerdos estaban más bien confusos de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche – bueno, aun así... no tenías que venir en persona.

\- ¿No tengo que venir en persona cuando me dicen que mi hijo se ha casado y ha tenido su noche de bodas en un maldito confesionario?

\- No me grites – se quejó tomando la cabeza entre sus manos, luego cayó en toda la información recibida –. ¿Casado? ¿Cómo que casado? – se alteró.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Al fin y al cabo, eres el que está aquí en Las Vegas y... creo que ésta es tu firma – dijo su padre enseñándole el contrato de matrimonio que los policías le habían confiscado y guardado al requisar sus cosas.

Sasuke se apresuró a mirar el papel, tomándolo entre sus manos y mirando su casi ilegible firma. ¿Qué esperaban estando borracho? Le había salido hasta torcida, pero sin duda alguna, era su nombre.

\- Mierda – exclamó.

\- ¿Empiezas a acordarte?

\- No mucho – susurró Sasuke – había... gente vestida muy elegante, creo que festejaban una boda y me parece que dije algo como... hagamos eso. ¡Joder! La he liado.

\- Y tanto que la has liado. Nos volvemos a casa ahora mismo.

\- De eso nada, tengo que hablar con mi "marido".

\- ¿En serio? Habla el tema con tus abogados mejor, no voy a perder más reuniones por este asunto y desde luego, ninguno de mis clientes puede enterarse. ¿Por qué crees que he venido tan rápido?

Su padre solía ser muy intransigente y sabía que la cosa iría a peor si no iba con él, pero encontrarse a Itachi a la salida le calmó un poco. Él sonreía y era obvio que sabía sobre la locura que había hecho.

\- ¿Puedes hablar con él? – preguntó Sasuke, mirando en los papeles de matrimonio y buscando el nombre de su esposo, sin embargo... lo que encontró le sorprendió – con Naruto – sonrió extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi al ver a su hermanito sonreír.

\- Es que... me ha estado ocultando su nombre todo este tiempo al igual que su apariencia física y... ahora que leo su nombre... ¡ _Yo no conozco a ningún Naruto_!

Itachi echó a reír junto a su hermano. Era irónico que tanto tiempo ocultando un nombre que al parecer no significaba nada para su hermano. ¡ _No conocía a nadie con ese nombre_!

\- Pagaré su fianza – dijo Itachi – además... yo sí sé quién es.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Juega conmigo a rugby – sonrió Itachi, lo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. ¡ _Tampoco se había fijado en los jugadores del equipo de su hermano_!

\- Sasuke, sube al maldito coche ahora mismo – escucharon los dos a su padre al fondo, abriendo la puerta de la lujoso limusina.

\- Yo me ocupo. Ve y calma a papá – suspiró Itachi cansado –. ¡ _Casado_! – se rió Itachi con ganas antes de llevarse una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanito – lo siento... es que no esperaba que hicieras una locura así después de...

\- Cállate – le ordenó Sasuke – necesito pensar.

\- Creo que eso ya lo está haciendo papá. Me parece que está moviendo hilos para pedir tu divorcio antes de que esa información se filtre y repercuta a la familia.

Sasuke miró a su padre. ¡ _Estaba colgado al teléfono_! Lo que indicaba claramente, que estaba pidiendo miles de favores a sus contactos más influyentes para acelerar los trámites de divorcio. 

***

\- Por fin apareces.

Aquella fue la primera frase que Naruto escuchó de la persona que menos esperaba ver allí, el hermano de Sasuke. ¡Sonreía! Y lo hacía junto a su hermano Gaara. Ambos sentados en la fuente frente a la comisaría esperando a que saliera con sus efectos personales.

\- Creo que no es la noche de bodas que esperabas.

\- Cállate – susurró Naruto – ni siquiera recuerdo haberme casado. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Está bien?

\- Bueno... todo lo bien que puede estar con nuestro padre.

\- Oh... ¡ _Vaya lío_!

\- Y que lo digas. Ya conoces a mi padre – sonrió Itachi – sabes que le obligará a firmar el divorcio.

\- Ahora mismo es en lo que menos estoy pensando, sino en los cargos. No creo que ahora me vayan a aceptar los Swat – susurró con cierta sonrisa.

\- ¡ _Por favor_! Todo buen policía ha sufrido los efectos de la ley en algún momento. ¿Si no has probado la ley, cómo serás bueno? – preguntó Itachi con diversión – aunque en tu caso es la segunda vez.

\- El puñetazo de su ex marido se lo ganó a pulso – sonrió Naruto.

\- Exhibicionismo tampoco será un cargo demasiado grave para los Swat, créeme, puede que te acepten sólo para cachondearse un poco con lo que hiciste y tener las noticias de primera mano.

\- ¡ _Qué bien_! – sonrió Naruto con ironía –. Oye, Itachi... lamento no haberte dicho lo de tu hermano.

\- ¿Bromeas? Lo supe desde el día en que me llamaste para pedirme consejo para tu cita. Te he visto mirarle cuando viene a traerme algo a los entrenamientos de rugby, sabía de sobra que te gustaba.

¿Le preocupaba el asunto del matrimonio? ¡ _Evidentemente_! Él no había planeado nada así y apenas recordaba nada de la ceremonia excepto alguna escena salteada con ese cura disfrazado, el coro de mujeres y algo de la fiesta que montaron improvisadamente para ellos. ¡ _Una locura_! Eso había sido, una maldita locura movida por el alcohol, pero no negaba que sentirse unido a Sasuke hasta ese punto por lo que significaba un simple papel... le gustaba, pero también le entristecía saber que su matrimonio duraría unas horas, porque firmaría el divorcio enseguida. Sasuke no era de los que se casaba, no querría hacerlo tras su primer fracaso y él había cometido el peor de los errores, atarle otra vez.

\- Hay unas horas hasta Butte, deberíamos ir al aeropuerto, quedan sólo unas horas para que salga el vuelo – comentó Gaara finalmente, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza de su hermano.

***

\- El abogado dice que te mandará los papeles en un par de horas – abrió Fugaku la puerta de su antigua habitación sin reparo alguno, lanzando las cortinas con fuerza para dejar entrar la luz.

\- Buenos días a ti también. Ahora recuerdo el motivo por el que me fui de esta casa.

Intentó irse a su apartamento, pero su padre se lo había impedido creyendo que volvería a cometer alguna estupidez de la que le tendría que sacar, así que bajo ningún concepto, le dejó marcharse y ahí estaba... en ese cuarto que una vez fue suyo, en casa de sus padres y en un hogar que ya no reconocía como propio.

\- Firmarás esos papeles en cuanto te los den.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar – confesó Sasuke.

\- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Sasuke.

\- Y yo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tampoco estoy contento con haberme casado pero lo arreglaré. ¿Estás contento ya? Me voy al trabajo y no me esperes hoy... no volveré por esta casa.

No quiso ni desayunar. Le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y cruzó unas simples palabras dulces con ella. Era la única en esa casa que intentaba realmente calmar las situaciones con su padre. Quizá por eso Itachi también se había marchado de la casa en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ambos preferían tener a su padre bien lejos y cuando escuchó sus pasos bajando las escaleras, se despidió con rapidez de su madre y se marchó a trabajar.

Por suerte, los rumores sobre su matrimonio en plenas vacaciones a Las Vegas, no habían corrido por sus compañeros, no pudo decir lo mismo de su ex marido, quien le esperaba a la entrada de la recepción cuchicheando con unos compañeros. ¡ _Seguramente su padre le habría avisado_! Seguían teniendo esa relación extraña, quizá motivada por su ex marido por mantener el contacto con uno de los mayores empresarios del lugar. A Sasuke le gustaba llamarle "lameculos", el típico pringado que haría halagos fáciles con tal de mantener su posición.

Intentó pasar de largo de su ex marido, pero éste le tomó del brazo para apartarle con brusquedad de los demás, intentando echarle en cara sus motivos personales, algo que al moreno no le interesaba.

\- ¿Tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre casarte con un desconocido?

\- Primero... suéltame – amenazó Sasuke, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad – y segundo, no te metas en mi vida. Yo hago lo que me da la gana.

\- ¿Me permites hablar con mi hermano? – preguntó Itachi eludiendo así la situación, lo que hizo que su ex marido se marchase enojado con la situación.

\- Gracias – susurró Sasuke.

\- Ya... días difíciles, ¿eh?

\- Todos intentan que firme esos papeles lo más rápido posible y realmente es lo que quiero pero... con tanta insistencia...

\- Te agobian.

\- Sí – se quejó Sasuke – me siguen tratando como si fuera un niño y es mi vida, haré lo que quiera con ella.

\- Antes de que firmes... creo que deberías saber algo de ese chico con el que te has casado.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Apenas lo recordaba porque no había visto a su hermano en esos días tras lo sucedido, pero era cierto que le dijo que jugaban en el mismo equipo de rugby.

\- Está coladito por ti, hasta los huesos – sonrió Itachi – haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz. Cuando venías a los entrenamientos a traerme cosas que se me habían olvidado o simplemente a traerme una lata de bebida o algo de comer... él siempre te miraba desde la distancia. No ha querido salir con nadie, sólo tiene ojos para ti y... fue a tu boda. No te suena su nombre porque no era invitado tuyo, venía por tu ex marido, era su compañero de patrulla, hasta que tu ex se fue de la lengua contando secretos tuyos, secretos... sexuales y cuando Naruto se cansó... le dio un puñetazo de advertencia. Desde entonces ya no trabajan juntos. Quizá por eso y por estar "castigado" es por lo que hizo esa entrevista para los Swat. Si vas a divorciarte... por favor, hazlo rápido para que pueda tomar ese trabajo, es su segundo sueño... el primero eres tú – sonrió Itachi.

Sasuke observó la situación a su alrededor. Sabía que ese chico sentía algo por él si no, no habría llegado tan lejos para cumplir sus fantasías, pero que hubiera golpeado a su ex marido por él, que estuviese castigado y sufriendo en su trabajo por haberle defendido... significaba mucho, aun así... seguía dudando. No le conocía, tan sólo tenía un nombre y que era bueno en el sexo. ¿Era suficiente eso para seguir casados? ¿Debía firmar el divorcio? Todo le decía que lo sensato era divorciarse y, sin embargo, le estaba costando tomar esa decisión que debería ser tan fácil.

Su padre entró en ese momento con un maletín, un abogado y unos papeles en su mano, tirándolos sobre la mesa y dejando un bolígrafo encima. ¡ _No tenía que ser adivino para saber que era el maldito divorcio_! Ahora la oficina les miraba.

\- Firma y todo este lío quedará atrás – comentó Fugaku.

Sasuke tomó el bolígrafo y miró primero los ojos decididos de su padre, luego los ojos de dudas de su hermano y finalmente, a su ex marido que miraba con odio desde el otro lado de la sala, pero no fue en eso en lo que se centró, sino en ese chico rubio que estaba un poco más atrás de su ex marido, atendiendo la centralita, con el teléfono en su oreja y sus ojos fijos en un papel donde apuntaba algo, seguramente alguna llamada de emergencia. Por algún motivo y pese a que la primera "S" estaba escrita en el papel, Sasuke se incorporó un poco para poder mirar la mano de aquel chico que siempre estaba allí y en el que nunca se había percatado. ¿Había estado ciego? ¡ _Era su mano lo que miraba_! Esa mano que sostenía el teléfono y que tenía un anillo barato y cutre igual que el suyo, lo que le hizo sonreír.

\- Sasuke... firma de una vez – repitió su padre, pero Sasuke tomó los papeles y los rompió frente a él.

\- Creo que paso – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa – voy a jugármela.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos hilos he movido para que me dieran estos papeles tan rápido?

\- Me da igual, no te lo he pedido – dijo Sasuke, apartando a los presentes y caminando hacia la mesa de la recepción donde Naruto se mantenía al teléfono atendiendo esa llamada.

Al pasar junto a su hermano, observó la sonrisilla de éste y cómo con la cabeza le indicaba sutilmente que era justamente al que estaba mirando en ese momento, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera con mayor efusividad y caminase con rapidez hacia la recepción, colocándose frente a Naruto, quien elevó la mirada para ver a ese moreno allí plantado.

La conversación pasó a un segundo plano, sabía que la mujer al otro lado del teléfono quería que enviasen a una patrulla para rescatar a su gato ¡ _Lo mismo de todos los días_! Ya conocía de sobra a esa mujer, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, estaba absorto en los ojos de Sasuke al otro lado de la recepción y antes de que pudiera decir nada, éste pasó el brazo al otro lado, agarrando con fuerza el cuello del uniforme de policía y acercándole hacia él para besarle con pasión frente a todos.

\- ¿Quieres divorciarte de mí? – preguntó Sasuke en susurro.

\- No – confirmó Naruto – pero tú... si vas a ser más feliz...

\- ¿Qué te dijeron de la entrevista?

\- Pasé – susurró Naruto todavía confuso.

\- Entonces acepta ese trabajo.

\- ¿Eso es que nos divorciamos?

\- Eso es que me voy contigo, pediré el traslado a los bomberos de Las Vegas, cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo y poner distancia con mi padre y mi ex marido – sonrió Sasuke – quiero seguir casado contigo, Naruto Namikaze – recordó su nombre completo, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Te quiero, te quiero demasiado – susurró Naruto.

\- Te amo – susurró Sasuke, lo que desconcertó a Naruto completamente, porque Sasuke jamás había dicho algo así y sabía lo que esa palabra significaba para él.

**_Epílogo:_ **

¡ _Todo era un lío_! Las Vegas era una ciudad enorme y aunque habían encontrado toda una ganga a la hora de elegir una vivienda a las afueras, llegar al trabajo era todo un suplicio. Sin embargo, no negaba que estaba encantado de abandonar finalmente la oficina para dedicarse a casos de verdad. Los entrenamientos eran duros, más de lo que podía esperar, incluso los simulacros de asalto lo eran, pero estaba entusiasmado con su nuevo puesto en los S.W.A.T.

Sasuke había empezado en su nuevo parque de bomberos hacía tan sólo un par de días tras pedir el traslado junto a él. ¡Su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse que no quería divorciarse! Evidentemente, no estaba nada contento con la situación pero estar a miles de kilómetros de ellos era una suerte para ambos.

Aparcó el coche en la cochera y esperó unos segundos frente al volante con el motor ya apagado. Todavía dudaba a veces si realmente Sasuke querría el divorcio. Su matrimonio había sido una locura del momento, propuesta por el inconsciente alcoholizado de Sasuke y pagada por el propio moreno. ¡ _Ochocientos dólares_! Eso es lo que él se gastó en esa ciudad para firmar un maldito papel. A veces Naruto creía que en cualquier momento, Sasuke diría que sólo fue eso... una locura y no podían seguir así. ¡ _Tenía miedo día a día_!

Sacó las llaves del contacto y abrió la puerta del todoterreno para entrar en la casa. Abrió la puerta lateral, llegando al pasillo de la vivienda y avisó con un grito que estaba finalmente de regreso tras el trabajo, pero Sasuke no contestó. ¡ _Era raro que él no lo hiciera_! Quizá habría salido a comprar algo o eso pensó Naruto pese a que su moto estaba en el garaje.

Todo estaba oscuro así que era muy posible que no estuviera en casa. Al llegar al salón, dejó las llaves del vehículo en la pequeña bandeja de mimbre y tomó una de las notas que estaban allí. ¡ _Le había dejado_! Es lo que pensó Naruto al ver una nota, pero tan sólo eran los números de la lotería. A Sasuke le gustaba echarla de vez en cuando. ¡ _Todo le asustaba_! Y era culpa de esa incertidumbre que sentía por el daño que le hicieron a Sasuke en el matrimonio, creyendo que saldría corriendo a la mínima de cambio.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró la cortina de la gran cristalera del salón echada, pero no fue eso lo que miró, sino a Sasuke, con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus labios, completamente desnudo excepto por esos guantes largos que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, con una mano apoyada sobre la reja de metal de la barandilla y la otra, masturbándose frente a él.

\- Wow – exclamó Naruto sin que nada se le viniera a la mente.

\- He pensado... que no he tenido aún mi noche de bodas. Estoy cansado de desempaquetar cosas – dijo moviendo con el pie una caja que todavía faltaba por ordenar - ¿O estás muy cansado para jugar? – sonrió Sasuke con cierto toque prepotente.

\- ¿Has buscado el...? – ni le dejó acabar la frase cuando le lanzó un bote directo a sus manos, el lubricante – muy listo, sí, era... esto. Tú sigue ahí... masturbándote y yo iré...

\- Date prisa – le cortó Sasuke para que dejase su nerviosismo a un lado y se preparase.

¡ _No pensaba dejar sus juegos_! Eso es lo único que Naruto tenía claro, le gustaban y les hacía felices a ambos. Aun así, seguía teniendo sus dudas. Se metió en el aseo y se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse todo el sudor tras el trabajo.

Estaba en mitad del baño, lleno de jabón, cuando escuchó que se abría la mampara de la ducha y entraba Sasuke tras él. Sus guantes se empaparon, sin embargo, Naruto se dejó hacer, sonriendo cuando el moreno agarró con fuerza las muñecas de su esposo y lo empotró contra los azulejos de la ducha.

Ambos sonrieron antes de besarse con pasión. En esos momentos, todas las dudas del rubio se disipaban, sintiéndose querido y deseado. Instintivamente, movió su mano hasta el miembro del moreno, masajeándolo esta vez él sabiendo que ya estaba excitado tras haberse masturbado minutos antes de que él entrase por la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al sentir los húmedos dedos de Sasuke con el gel lubricante entrando en él para dilatarle, lo que provocó que dejase escapar un leve gemido.

Un dedo entró primero, jugando con su entrada y moviéndose en círculos, entrando y saliendo con cierta velocidad hasta incorporar un segundo y un tercero. Por la excitación que el moreno llevaba encima, aproximó con rapidez la punta de su miembro a la entrada del rubio, pero éste le frenó en seco.

\- ¿Por qué me toca hoy a mí? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Porque yo pagué la boda – se quejó Sasuke con una sonrisa – me debes una noche de bodas al menos.

\- Sabes que no aguanto mucho.

\- Me da igual. Ya te daré tu noche de bodas en otro momento, ésta es mía – le besó Sasuke con pasión.

Con un rápido movimiento, colocó a Naruto de espaldas a él y ejerciendo fuerza, introdujo el miembro en el interior de ese chico incapaz de ahogar los jadeos.

Entró sin detenerse, hasta el fondo con cierta brusquedad hasta golpear su próstata. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sonrió, moviendo su cadera con frenesí y tapando la boca de Naruto con su mano.

La mano libre de Sasuke que no cubría su boca, bajó hasta el miembro de su esposo, masajeándolo mientras le pedía al oído que sacase más el trasero para facilitarle la faena. ¡ _Sí estaba excitado_! Naruto lo sentía en la fogosidad y en el sexo salvaje que Sasuke estaba ofreciéndole ese día.

\- Nunca me había follado a un SWAT – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa – me pone a mil.

\- Voy a... - intentó hablar pese a la mano que cubría su boca.

\- ¿Ya? Aguanta un poquito – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No... puedo – se quejó Naruto sintiendo el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo - ¡Joder, Sasuke! Más despacio o...

¡ _No se detuvo ni bajó el ritmo_! Lo que hizo que eyaculase en cuestión de segundos sobre su mano. Aun así, Sasuke no se detuvo, continuó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación hasta que empezó a sentir ese placer creciente, llegando al clímax y dejándose ir finalmente dentro de su esposo.

\- Has sido más rápido de lo normal – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Yo... lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ha estado genial – dijo Sasuke, saliendo de su esposo y tomando la botella de jabón para lavarse.

\- Es que... a veces tengo miedo de que todo esto sea sólo un sueño, temo desilusionarte y...

\- ¿Crees que pediría el divorcio?

\- Sé que tu matrimonio pasado fue un asco y... tengo miedo que creas que esto fue una locura, que apenas nos conocemos y quieras... dejarme.

\- Naruto, sí fue una locura casarnos, sí que apenas nos conocemos, pero te diré una cosa, estos meses que he pasado contigo, he descubierto lo más importante de ti.

\- ¿Que me quieres? – preguntó Naruto con un sonrojo.

\- Que tienes la polla enorme y me vuelve loco.

\- Oh... - dijo desilusionado.

\- Es broma, Naruto – sonrió Sasuke – te tomaba el pelo. Claro que te quiero. Tú no te asustaste con mis juegos, sino que intentabas hacerme feliz cumpliendo todo porque me querías, si no te he asustado con esto que conoces de mí, ¿crees que yo me asustaría contigo por algo? Mi ex marido me dejó porque no entendía esta faceta mía, porque quería el dinero y las influencias de mi padre, tú... me quieres a mí, es muy diferente nuestro matrimonio del suyo. Puede que fuera una locura improvisada, pero no me arrepiento de estar casado contigo. También por tu polla grande – dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Naruto se rió al comprender su última broma.

\- Gracias, Sasuke, necesitaba escucharlo.

\- Te amo, Naruto, eso no va a cambiar, no pienso pedir ningún divorcio. Este matrimonio funcionará, lo sé.

\- Tendré que buscar nuevas fantasías que hacer realidad contigo.

\- ¿Qué tal si la próxima es encima de una mesa de billar o de un casino? – sugirió Sasuke como si nada – o quizá... podamos hacerlo en uno de los camiones de bomberos cuando no esté de servicio.

\- Me gusta la idea. Pero por favor... si nos vuelven a detener por exhibicionismo, no llames a tu padre. Siento decirlo pero... no me cae bien.

\- Y eso es otra de las cosas que amo de ti, tampoco me cae bien a mí mi padre – sonrió Sasuke.

**Fin**


End file.
